Survivor's
by Elchico 64
Summary: Iba a comenzar la secundaria más temprano de lo que pensé, solo que era en otra ciudad y me tenía que ir por un buen tiempo. Pero lo peor fue lo que pasamos al estar encerrados, literalmente, en un juego que al principio parecía inofensivo. Nuestras vidas, no, la vida de todos estaban en riesgo y aun no puedo olvidarlo. Y después de todo este caos...
1. La razón de este mundo

**Las obras y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Reki Kawahara**

 **I**

 **1\. La razón de un nuevo mundo**

Solo ha pasado un mes después de la batalla contra Cell, Gohan empezó a ir a la escuela de la Capital del Oeste recomendado por Bulma ya que Gohan tenía un buen intelecto gracias a los estudios avanzados que le dio Milk.

El híbrido saiyajin no solo se la pasaba estudiando sino que también entrenaba hasta tarde ya que nunca se podría saber si una nueva amenaza iba a llegar, pero todo eso fue disminuyendo por el trabajo de la escuela hasta que lo dejo definitivamente.

2 años han pasado y el joven Gohan, con 13 años de edad y con 3 meses de cumplir 14, se volvió un prodigio en su clase ya que se salto varios grados hasta que un día, a finales de clases, todos los alumnos tuvieron que hacer una exposición para presentar a unos directores de varias escuelas de otras ciudades de Japón y el primer lugar sería una beca de una de las tantas escuelas.

Gohan no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, pero significaba estar lejos de su familia y amigos. Gohan le pidió unos materiales a Bulma teniendo en mente lo que iba hacer. Un mes después, la exposición había llegado y Gohan se encontraba nervioso, no por si perdía el concurso sino porque su madre se pondría triste o tal vez porque nunca hizo una exposición en su vida aunque la escuela hubiera propuesto otras él nunca participo ya que no le interesó mucho eso de los concursos.

Su invento consistía en un aparato que podía reflejar objetos en hologramas, ganando el primer lugar de la exposición teniendo todas las cartas de inscripción de cada una de las escuelas, lo cual emociono a Milk y a Bulma, pero Vegeta a penas le dio la mirada ya que no le interesaba en nada y Piccoro-san se enorgulleció por él aunque le decepciono que se volviera débil con el pasar de los años.

Al día siguiente se organizó una fiesta por el primer lugar de Gohan, asistieron todos sus amigos incluyendo a n18 quien se había casado con Krillin y tuvieron una hija, y también esta Goten quien nació después de la muerte de Goku y jugaba mucho con el pequeño Trunks.

Todos estaban en una mesa comiendo tranquilamente - Gohan, ¿Ya has decidido a que secundaria vas a ir? - preguntó Bulma dándole comida a Trunks pero este la rechazaba ya que odiaba cuando lo trataba como un bebe.

–Supongo que si, hay una en donde se especializa en Mecatrónica, no estoy seguro si debería irme.

–¿Porque no? – pregunto Yamcha

–¿Que pasa si viene alguien a destruir la Tierra? Papá ya no está con nosotros y el confió en mi para que la protegiera con todas mis fuerzas.

–Hmph, dudo mucho que lo hagas. Tu poder de pelea se ha disminuido bastante, sigues siendo débil. Dejar tu entrenamiento para dedicarte a la escuela fue una gran estupidez – eso ultimo enfureció a Gohan y solo se marchó de la mesa y se fue a uno de los árboles.

–¡Vegeta! ¡No tenías que ser tan duro con él! - le dijo Bulma pero Vegeta solo la ignoro.

Gohan se sentó en un árbol pensando sobre todo esto, le daba la razón a Vegeta, se estaba volviendo débil y nunca se percató de eso. En ese momento, algo le vino a la cabeza, tendría todo un verano para entrenar y estudiar así que tomo una decidió.

–Vegeta-san – le dirigió la palabra al hombre que estaba en frente quien volteo su cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Que quieres? –

–Quiero que usted me entrene por 1 mes, quiero ser tan fuerte como lo es usted y como lo era mi padre – dijo con determinación dejando a todos impresionados y asustados, todos sabían que el entrenamiento que tuvo con Piccoro fue difícil pero con Vegeta terminara muerto en menos de 5 días.

–Como sea, acepto, pero no será fácil.

–¿Es en serio? Muchas gracias, Vegeta-san.

–Ohhhhh, no. Claro que no señor – dijo Milk con cierto enojo.

–Pero mamá, por favor, solo será un mes quiero ser fuerte, tan fuerte como papá – dijo Gohan a lo cual todos sonríen, e incluso Vegeta, todos conocían a Goku y Gohan era la viva imagen de él.

– _Ahora lo entiendo Vegeta, querías que Gohan retomara su entrenamiento_ – pensó Bulma con una sonrisa con la mirada hacia su esposo para luego apoyarse en su hombro haciendo que este se molestara pero ella sabía que él era así.

–Pero me deberás algo a cambio.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Algún día tendremos una pelea y me demostraras que tan fuerte eres.

–Lo prometo.

Hoy era el último día de vacaciones de primavera, las clases comenzaban dentro de 3 días y Gohan ya había preparado todo para salir al día siguiente, ya que técnicamente tenía que ingresar 2 días después de las clases pero se entiende, eran las 15 hs y Gohan iba a despedirse de sus amigos, a la última casa que fue a visitar fue a la Corporación Capsula quien se despidió de Bulma, Trunks y por ultimo de su maestro quien lo despidió con una seña levantando sus dedos índice y medio.

–Gohan, antes que te vayas quiero mostrarte algo – dijo la dueña de la Corporación Capsula guiándolo a un laboratorio que estaba completamente aislado pero con muchos cables que daban conexión a lo único, aparte de varias computadoras y maquinas, que se encontraba en el centro.

Se encontraba una silla inclinada de color negro y por encima de ella, conectada por unos cables en su parte superior, un casco. Su color era gris, era idéntico al de un casco que usan los motociclistas hasta tenía el espejo por delante de un color oscuro.

–¿Que es, Bulma-san? – le pregunto viendo más de cerca el casco, su cabeza podría caber ahí de seguro, pero no veía las posibles funciones.

–Es un casco de Realidad Virtual – afirmo con los brazos en la cadera – Una compañía nos dio permiso para continuar con el producto. Si bien esto ya se había lanzado antes en Tokyo, pero nosotros lo lanzaremos dentro de un par de días, y quiero que vos, Gohan, te lleves una muestra – el híbrido volteo hacia Bulma, le parecía fantástico tener la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos no podía aceptarlo.

–No puedo hacer eso, Bulma-san. Se lo agradezco pero será mejor que se lo de a alguien más, ¿Que tal a Vegeta-san? – Bulma hecho una risa llevándose una mano a la boca.

–¡Vegeta no lo haría de ninguna manera! – su esposo nunca hacía lo que le pedía, pudo haber peleado contra los androides y Cell en ese momento, pero nunca le hizo caso y menos le dio un abrazo – Tómalo como un regalo, cuando lo pruebes cuéntame todo. También te hice una chaqueta con nuestro símbolo.

–¡Wow, muchas gracias! – dijo admirado por la chaqueta de cuero color negra, el símbolo de la Corporación Capsula estaba en el brazo del lado izquierdo. Una vez que se la probó sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, se sentía muy bien usándola.

Gohan se despidió por fin de Bulma tomando rumbo a su casa para descansar y esperar hasta mañana para partir. No podía dormir a causa de su emoción, por fin entraría a la secundaria y conocería a gente nueva en otra ciudad, pero también estaba un poco nervioso, no quería dejar a su familia ya que estaba muy apegada a ella.

Intentaba reconciliar el sueño pero por más que intentaba no lo lograba, clavo su mirada en la ventana de su cuarto. Mirar las estrellas le recordaba a su padre, sin él las cosas no son las mismas, pero esos sentimientos no lo harán retroceder de nuevo, seguirá adelante hasta el final.

Al amanecer, la familia Son salió temprano hacia el Aeropuerto de West City. Gohan traía un bolso con ropa, una caja junto con el casco de realidad virtual y a espera que su avión este en marcha para partir a Tokyo.

–Te voy a extrañar, nni-chan – dijo el pequeño Son agarrando la mano de su madre, estar con Gohan era muy divertido y ahora como se iba a la secundaria ya no estaría con él.

–Escucha, Goten, desde ahora debes cuidar de mamá. Procura volverte muy fuerte, yo también lo haré, ¿De acuerdo? – agachándose a su altura le sacudió los pelos de la cabeza sacandole una sonrisa, se limitó a sonreír a él y a su madre.

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. De seguro tu padre también lo estará – Milk le dio un fuerte abrazo sintiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería.

–Si, mamá - esas fueron sus últimas palabras de Son Gohan. Se dio la vuelta hacia atrás subiendo las escaleras mecánicas y saludando a su familia.

Una vez que el avión estaba por despegar entrego su boleto y entro en un tipo de túnel curvo dando paso a la entrada. Las paredes eran blancas y limpias, los asientos suaves y de colores grisáceos y cómodos con televisor delante de ellos, arriba de los asientos la cabina para guardar el equipaje.

Tomo asiento cómodamente después de guardar sus bolsos en las cabinas, miro a la ventanilla que tenía al lado disfrutando de la vista de los edificios. Estaba emocionado, era como entrar a una nueva vida, de cero.

* * *

Fue un largo viaje de 6 horas, el aterrizaje despertó el sueño de Gohan dando aviso que los pasajeros habían aterrizado. Procuro no olvidarse nada de nada y se dirigió a la salida del avión, la ciudad era inmensa, parecía un turista extranjero que había viajado en el tiempo.

Edificios por todos lados, autos pasando sin dejar pasar a los otros, si tenía que juzgar a la gente por como iba vestida diría que todos eran empresarios, negociantes, abogados, entre otros, la gente que lo rodeaba iba de traje mientras que él llevaba una camisa roja, un jean, zapatos negros y la chaqueta de la Corporación Capsula.

Dejo de observar y se enfocó en llegar a la casa "prometedora" como parte de la beca, claro que no prometía una mansión, pero mientras tenga un techo, baño y comida para alimentarse todo bien.

Tomo el colectivo más cercano que tuvo como transporte, la dirección era muy lejos del aeropuerto y la multitud no le permitiría volar. Cuando el colectivo paro en la parada, Gohan se bajó en la calle viendo su mapa y en un papel arrugado la dirección.

Miro al frente y ahí estaba, era más un apartamento de los típicos Moteles donde te hospedas unos días, era de dos plantas y las escaleras estaban en ambos extremos dando paso a las siguientes puertas.

Cruzo la calle y subió las escaleras buscando el número de su apartamento, a tres puertas de la parte derecha, los barrotes que se sostenían parecían estarse oxidando, y la puerta de entrada era de un color marrón.

Delante de la puerta había un seguro, lo primero a la vista era un lavarropa, un horno eléctrico, una heladera, a su izquierda un closet donde se guarda la escoba, la pala y la aspiradora, y al frente otra puerta con cuatro ventanas que estaban siendo tapadas por una cortina.

Abrió la última puerta que tenía, a la derecha junto con la pared estaba una cama que estaba cubierta por un par de sabanas, en el centro una pequeña mesa de madera dando por hecho que era la única mesa por el lugar, a la izquierda (A la cabeza de la cama) estaba una puerta que llevaba al baño, limpio y simple, la tele estaba en el piso en el rincón de la pared de enfrente y arriba suyo una ventana con cortinas blancas y por último un aire acondicionado.

–Me gusta – fue su primera impresión sobre el lugar, era justo lo que necesitaba para vivir en esta ciudad. Nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos, una nueva vida... No va a ser algo fácil.

Se recostó en el colchón de golpe, sus piernas le fallaban por el largo viaje y sus ojos se cerraban solos. Con un brazo tapando el haz de luz que molestaba su visión, cerró los ojos y termino desmayado después de un par de minutos.

* * *

Las horas que paso dormido parecieron segundos, abrió sus ojos entre parpadeos teniendo una mejor vista con los rayos de luz pasando por la ventana. Se acomodó en el piso, fregándose los ojos para despertarse, miro en un reloj digital de la pequeña mesa enfrente de la cama marcando las 5:37 a.m.

Aun le quedaba tiempo, se preparó un desayuno rápido con jugo de naranja y unas galletitas, tenía que presentarse a las 7:30 a.m., no podía esperar, para matar el tiempo se puso a organizar y a guardar las cosas que traía en su maleta.

Salió de su nueva casa y partió a pie sin olvidarse nada, llevaba un bolso de piel color negro colgando desde su hombro izquierdo. Su vestimenta era un chaleco color café, debajo una camisa de broche blanca con una corbata color roja, pantalón color café para combinar y un par de zapatos de vestir.

Paso por varios mercados con frutas frescas, restaurantes, vio pasar a varias personas con sus hijos aun cuando iba a trote. La parte de la ciudad en la que se encontraba era pequeña en sí, pero había gente por todos lados y eran felices con sus parientes.

Cuando llego al instituto se detuvo para observar la entrada, las rejas de metal estaban separadas y daba inicio a una rampa, más adelante se veía un edificio al lado de casi cuatro pisos, la entrada al edificio estaba a la derecha y a la izquierda algo que dejo un poco confundido al joven.

Tuvo que pedir indicaciones a unas chicas que estaban cerca charlando entre ellas, lo raro es que cuando se alejó no pudo evitar escuchar los chismes que se decían y por lo visto eran sobre él. Las miradas de los alumnos hacía él lo ponían nerviosos, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas al escuchar tantas cosas.

–¿Es el chico nuevo?

–¡Es muy lindo!

–¿Ese cuerpo es real? Debió hacerse una cirugía.

–¿Qué tipo de peinado es ese? Parece una palmera colgando en su cabeza.

Y los comentarios seguían y seguían sin parar. Fue acelerando el paso hasta llegar a la entrada del aula de clases, las puertas eran corredizas y por encima de ellas estaba un cartel con el nombre 1-A, vio a algunos alumnos que iban pasando por diferentes salones y otros pasando por la suya.

Se decidió entrar por una vez y con un paso confiado entró al salón recibiendo unas miradas de alumnos viendo con interés, corazones en los ojos y desprecio. Trato de ignorar el contacto visual con cualquiera para sentarse en uno de los asientos que estaban desocupados, los estudiantes que faltaban fueron ingresando, cuando llego la hora de la clase todos los alumnos estaban presentes, eran entre de 20 o 30, junto con el profesor que se sentó en su escritorio que estaba ubicado en medio del pizarron.

–Muy bien clase, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante. Son Gohan, por favor, pasa al frente y preséntate – ordenó su profesor después dejar la lista en el escritorio. Algunos dejaron salir una pequeña risa por escuchar al recién nombrado, él simplemente ignoro eso y se levantó de su asiento con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al recibir tanta atención.

–H-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos… – dio una reverencia enfrente de sus alumnos, su madre le enseño modales formales y saludarlos de esta forma era una de las principales cosas que tenía que hacer al conocer gente nueva.

–Cuéntanos unas cosas de ti, gustos, pasatiempos, ese tipo de cosas.

–Me gusta las artes marciales mixtas, antes practicaba con mi padre, pero pasaron algunas cosas y termine dejándolo. No tengo un pasatiempo aun, he pensado en tomar un curso de guitarra, por ahora quiero concentrarme en el estudio – se sintió aliviado cuando termino de hablar enfrente de sus compañeros, no estaba acostumbrado hablar con tantas personas, era una persona tímida en el tema de la sociabilidad.

–Muy bien, puedes tomar asiento – volvió a ordenar su maestro y se dirigió a su pupitre, fue muy vergonzoso para él tener que dar ese discurso, y para empeorar las cosas, todavía era perseguido por las mirada de sus compañeros.

El horario de clase siguió su curso normal, como eran los primeros días del colegio no había mucho por hacer. Le presto total atención al pizarron siguiendo las enseñanzas del profesor al pie de la letra, él había recibido un buen estudio de su madre desde los cuatro años, así que mucho problema no tuvo para resolver unos problemas.

El primer turno termino muy rápido, en el momento que sonó la campana del recreo los alumnos se dispersaron para tomar algo de aire y para sacar algo en sus casilleros. Gohan prefirió ir a su casillero con el número 747, saco de su bolsillo un papelito con el número de serie de la combinación de la puerta del mismo.

Antes de que pudiera sacar algo, escucho varios golpeteos que provenía del pasillo a la izquierda. Decidió seguir el sonido de los golpes contra el metal y ahí lo vio, una chica de más o menos su edad, pelo corto y color café con un par de coletas de cintas blancas que cubrían sus orejas y casi llegaban a sus hombros, sus anteojos dejaban ver su globos oculares de un color similar al de su cabello, su uniforme escolar era exactamente igual al de él excepto por la minifalda, una bufanda de color café oscuro alrededor de su cuello y un chaleco color taupe.

Parecía tener un problema con la puerta, giraba la perilla tratando de forzar la combinación, los estudiantes que pasaban no trataron de ayudarla o ella siquiera pedía ayuda, es más, pasaban reprimiendo una risa y susurrándose entre los que iban en grupo de dos. No entendía cuál era el problema de la gente con ella, dejo de enfocarse en los otros y volvió a fijarse en la chica que dejo su casillero, por la cara de depresión que puso era obvio que escucho en el momento lo que decían, camino al fondo del pasillo mientras que con una mano se acomodaba la bufanda tapando sus fosas nasales.

Volteó de derecha izquierda y volvió a mirar al fondo donde se encontraba ella caminando. Solo estaba él. Levanto la palma de su mano acumulando un poco de Ki como si tuviera el mismo viento almacenado alrededor de él. Con cuidado, disparo la porción de energía hacía el mismo casillero que trataba de abrir y de repente...

BAAAAAMMMM

Todas las puertas de los casilleros se abrieron de golpe en efecto domino dejando desparramado en el piso un montón de hojas que ahora se abran extraviado en el lugar de sus dueños.

Su reacción fue exactamente como la imagino, salto del susto pegándose contra la pared con los ojos bien abiertos, su respiración se agito acelerando las pulsaciones de su corazón. No podía separarse del muro de cemento pintado de blanco que tenía detrás suyo, se quitó los anteojos para refregarse los ojos con el mismo antebrazo, era real.

Enseguida volteo a su izquierda y derecha y ahí lo vio, una sombra, pero lo vio. Se había escondido rápido detrás de la esquina, ignorando el temblor de sus propias piernas que le impedían movilizarse dio un paso adelante y otro.

Por otro lado, Gohan se quería dar una cachetada por la estupidez que hizo. Fue tan imprudente hacer algo como eso, pudo simplemente ir y ofrecerle ayuda, pero no tuvo que hacer un desorden y casi matarla de un infarto.

Fue suerte que nadie lo haya notado o que tengan cámaras. No parecía que ella se acercara, puede que lo haya ignorado o tal vez se desmayó, no, eso era ridículo, pero solo esperaba que se hubiera asustado lo suficiente para salir corriendo y evitar una explicación.

–O-Oe – palideció en el primer momento que escucho su voz del otro lado del pasillo. No se había ido, se quedo a unos metros de distancia esperando una respuesta. Se tapó la boca para evitar el mínimo ruido posible de su respiración, tal vez podría hacerle creer que se había ido – Se que estás ahí... – volvió a hablar avanzando unos pasos más. Se apresuró rápido cuando escucho el sonido de unos zapatos tocando el suelo con frenesí. Cuando llego a la esquina miro a su derecha solo para encontrarse con las luces del pasillo dejándola con una incógnita, el timbre de la campana resonó finalizando el recreo.

Los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo miraron con confusión y rabia al ver los miles de papeles tirados en el suelo, los juntaban lo más rápido que podían y conformes corrían a sus propios cursos.

* * *

El tiempo del almuerzo llego por fin dejando respirar definitivamente a los estudiantes un buen rato. La cafetería era en un lugar cerrado, con mesas grandes donde entraban 6 en total, en el fondo había unas tablas donde se podía sentar en caso de no haber lugar.

La comida era por elección propia conforme al espacio que venía en una bandeja, Gohan pidió lo básico conformado por arroz blanco, sashimi, yakitori, una cajita de jugo y de postre una manzana y no se puede olvidar los palillos que estaban por encima de la bandeja.

Tratando de no llorar por la falta de alimento que no recompensaba su enorme estómago, intento buscar un asiento en una mesa que no este ocupada. Se ponía nervioso por los ojos de algunas personas que lo miraban como un bicho raro, trato de ignorarlos y se fue afuera del comedor. El único lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo era en una pequeña plaza cubierta por el césped corto, se sentó en una banca de madera y se dispuso a tragar cada alimento que tenía enfrente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya había terminado, dejo la bandeja a un lado y se recostó en el asiento de madera. Su primer medio día en la escuela no fue exactamente como lo imagino, primero se sintió incomodo al principio y luego fuerza la cerradura de cientos de casilleros por medio del Ki. Sería una experiencia inolvidable.

Su madre estaría al rojo vivo si se enterara, por suerte estaba en el otro lado de la Montaña Paoz y no podría enterarse, además nadie saco teorías o se rumoreaba que fuera él. Por un momento llegó a pensar que a la chica que intento a ayudar lo delataría, no fue así.

Su flujo en el control de Ki está muy desorientado, el entrenamiento con Vegeta apenas sirvió para fortalecerse, pero no podía conseguir ese poder. El mismo poder que obtuvo en la batalla contra Cell, esa sensación nunca desaparecerá de su cabeza, la fuerza para poder destruir a cualquiera que se interponga, el poder para desintegrarlo todo a su paso, bueno, esa es la forma en que Vegeta lo veía.

Le era imposible describir como se sentía, fue como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, con tan solo pensarlo era aterrador. A veces se preguntaba porque tenía ese poder, porque nació con ese don, porque tuvo que ser así... Se sentía bloqueado.

El timbre volvió a sonar por todo el lugar, el sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos internos dejándolo en un estado trance que le provocó una pérdida de la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Por fin había terminado el primer día de clases. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, todos estaban saliendo del instituto y se dirigían hacía sus casas. Justo cuando estaba por salir de la entrada escucho una voz que reconoció al instante.

–¡Oe, ahí estas! – sí, definitivamente era ella. Se volteó para confirmarlo con sus ojos, estaba caminando a un paso apresurado y llevaba un bolso de mano color azul sobre su hombro derecho – Estaba intentando encontrarte por todas partes, ¿Eres el nuevo estudiante?

–Si – no esperaba verla de nuevo, no parecía tener un rencor por lo anterior así que podía sospechar de que no dijo nada al respecto.

–¿Fuiste tu el que...? – se detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Gohan no dijo nada solo se quedo callado y tratando de no parecer sospechoso de nada – ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – volvió a redactar, el híbrido transpiraba como puerco prometió no hacer nada sobrenatural y es lo primero que hace en el día.

–Yo... – ¿Cómo podía explicarle? Ahora mismo trataba de no mirarla a los ojos, su cerebro intentaba formular una respuesta lógica y creíble.

–No hace falta si no quieres explicar. Pero casi me matas del susto – lo último fue casi como un capricho por parte de ella. No lo discutiría, fue su error por cometer tal error.

–Lo siento – le disculpó con una pequeña reverencia – Etto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Shino. Asada Shino.

–Yo soy Son Gohan, es un placer – dijo con una sonrisa y estiró su mano derecha.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, no era que le parecía extraño, ¿Pero en serio quería ser su amigo? Todos la ignoraban por lo que paso o más bien por lo que hizo cuando ella solo tenía cinco años. Su único amigo era Shinkawa, la primera persona que se le acercó y no le importaba para nada su pasado.

Y él simplemente, sin conocerla realmente, quiso ser su amigo. Volvió en sí y respondió al saludo, lo más característico de él era su sonrisa, muy grande para ser real, y con esa cara lo hacía ver más infantil.

Gohan se despidió de ella y salió directo para su casa, ahora se sentía mejor, al final de la clase entablo una nueva amistad. Antes de regresar al departamento, decidió ir por algo del supermercado para la cena. Y después de llegar a su casa con unas cuantas bolsas de plástico, alrededor de cinco en cada mano, se sirvió algo de comida y se recostó en su cama. El primer día no fue tan malo como pensó, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Shino, su nueva amiga, aunque no entendía porque las demás personas la ignoraban y menospreciaban, no era ni parecía una mala persona.

Con solo saber como la miraban los otros alumnos podía sentir sus sentimientos; miedo, desagrado, odio, repugnancia. Solo eran uno de los muchos que se le cruzaban en la mente ahora mismo.

Se sentó en el regazo de su colchón y miro la caja que tenía en un rincón aislado, era el casco de realidad virtual que le dio Bulma, ella le había pedido que lo probara y que le envié un informe de la situación actual. Se levantó y empezó a abrir la caja, había más cables de lo normal, todo protegido y separado por telgopor. Debajo de ello estaba la guía con las instrucciones de las funciones, el armado, descripción del equipo punto por punto, un disco de respaldo y en una página mostraba al creador del NerveGear, Kayaba Akihiko.

Estaba impresionada con el sujeto, pensar que en algún día la humanidad iba a desarrollar y profundizar la tecnología en una zona donde lo imaginario se podía reflejar de una manera, no solo parecida o semejante a la realidad, sino que podría llegar a ser idéntica.

Leyó párrafo por párrafo, siguiendo el orden de cableado a la perfección, y gracias a que el departamento vino con un módem con Wi-Fi ya pago, pudo terminar de armarlo y conectarlo a Internet. Según las instrucciones tenía que ponerse el casco en un ambiente cómodo con una temperatura baja, mantener los ojos cerrados y decir en voz alta "Link Start".

Se quitó el chaleco y el pantalón los colgó en el armario, estaba con la camisa desabotonada en la parte de abajo y un boxer negro. Se puso el casco cuidadosamente, los pelos de adelante le cubrían un poco los ojos, se volvió a recostar y respiro hondo. Sus parpados se cerraron con lentitud, esperaba que todo saliera bien, sus oídos recibían los sonidos del NerveGear procesando.

El único juego disponible hasta ahora era uno muy conocido llamado "Sword Art Online". No muchos tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar la versión Beta, eso lo calmaba sabiendo que hubo gente experimentada y que pudo entrar y salir, no como en las películas. Bulma se tomó la molestia de agarrar una copia e instalarla.

También había un dato irónico e interesante, Kayaba Akihiko no solo fabrico el NerveGear sino que también creó "Sword Art Online", o como la mayoría de la gente lo resumía; SAO. Nunca pensó que la misma persona estaba capacitada para crear un juego a mundo abierto, aunque si lo piensas tiene sentido, después de todo es el primer juego que salió a la venta.

–¡Link Start! – exclamo en alto, y de repente todo desapareció.

Literalmente fue como si toda la realidad hubiera sido borrada por si sola. Solo paso un segundo cuando su mente se puso en blanco y un montón de pilares tridimensionales de todos los colores posibles pasaran enfrente de su cara. Quería gritar, pero por alguna razón no sentía sus labios moverse. Una vez que entrabas dentro del NerveGear tu mente te transportaba a otra parte que solo uno podía conocer, en este caso fue muy rápido, no necesitó escribir su nombre, contraseña, fecha de nacimiento con los dedos, todo lo hacía con su cabeza.

Su cuerpo físico se encontraba en un estado vegetativo, no podía hablar, moverse, sentir o saber si tenía hambre o ganas de ir al baño. Solo era él y sus ojos, únicamente podía ver y pensar. El proceso termino rápido, no pensó que iban a pedir tanta información personal, de todas formas el gobierno seguramente espiaría sus datos al igual que a todos.

Su cuerpo se materializo en una transición de luz celeste llenando cada pixel de su cuerpo. Al principio se sintió raro, parpadeo un par de veces y miro sus propias manos. Por alguna razón llevaba guantes sin dedos de color marrón, podía jurar que sus manos no eran tan pálidas. Se fijó atentamente en la ropa que llevaba ahora mismo, camisa azul de manga corta y sobre ella un tipo de chaleco marrón viejo, un cinturón color beige, pantalón largo color negro y un par de botas con nudos del mismo color que su chaleco.

Su ropa no fue lo único en cambiar, su apariencia era totalmente diferente, alto y delgado, su pelo ahora era corto a excepción de su lado izquierdo que le tapaba el ojo. Era una persona diferente en todo sentido. Su avatar representaba un "modo incógnito", es decir, que no representaba su forma real debido a leyes de seguridad y era una forma en ocultar la apariencia de los demás y como se veían ellos en su fantasía.

Se concentró en donde estaba parado, y para su sorpresa, fue como viajar al pasado unos cientos de años atrás. Parecía la época de la Edad Media o de la Revolución Renacentista. Estaba en una plaza, lo que parecía el inicio predeterminado, tenía una fuente de agua enfrente, las baldosas debajo de la misma eran piedras, más adelante había una enorme entrada directo a la zona principal.

No podía creer la cantidad de gente que había; hombres, mujeres e incluso niños menores de 10 años. La gran parte de la ciudad de Japón estaba en SAO en tiempo real, fue tan popular en su versión Beta que solo algunos llegaron a probarlo y ahora todos los que estaban aquí podían disfrutar del vicio.

En la parte comercial era más bien un pasillo angosto con varias tiendas de armas, que resultaban permanecer en la época medieval, tienda de pociones, alimentos, blindajes, juegos para probar tu suerte. Se cruzó en el camino corriendo, sus ojos no dejaban de estar maravillados por cada cosa que veían, la gente parecía feliz, algunos ya comenzaron a formar gremios y realizar misiones.

Él se fue por su cuenta a los prados del primer nivel, no tenía mucha interacción en los videojuegos, pero si estaba seguro de que la mejor forma de fortalecer a su avatar era ganando EXP. Los enemigos eran básicos y fáciles de vencer, la mayoría resultaban ser jabalíes que atacaban al ver a un enemigo o cuando lo golpeabas. La guía le había explicado como podía usar las habilidades, al principio ignoro por completo que en el inventario llevaba como arma una daga con el filo curvo, la luz se encendía en un brillante color rojo. Y no solo ganaba experiencia sino que también ganaba Col, la moneda virtual, y debes en cuando uno que otro Item que conseguía. Si tan solo le hubieran pagado de esa manera cuando salvo al mundo del ejército de Frezeer y Cell tendría una vida más fácil y no tendrían problemas económicos nunca más.

El huso horario parecía sincronizarse con el mundo exterior, ya eran cerca de las 7 p.m. y tenía que preparar la cena y al día siguiente volver a la escuela. El menú se abría con solo deslizar en dedo índice hacía abajo emitiendo un sonido agudo similar a un timbre, la pantalla mostraba cinco círculos con varías opciones a la izquierda y a la derecha un cuadro de chat.

Tocó el dibujo de un engranaje y se expandió una pantalla a la derecha mostrando solo tres variables; Opciones, Ayuda... Y un cuadro en blanco.

–¿Qué? – confundido, volvió a poner el menú y todo seguía igual. No tenía sentido, ¿Qué clase de MMORPG no tenía su propio botón de salida? Algo esencial no podía ser solo un error, pero en todo caso esperaba que fuera así – Me pregunto cuántas personas lo habrán notado. No puedo ser solo yo con este problema.

¡Ding, Dong! ¡Ding, Dong!

Antes de que se diera cuenta el profundo sonido de la campana del Pueblo de los Inicios lo distrajo y ya podía sentir que los verdaderos problemas se acercaban a él. Todo se volvió blanco en un instante, no se movió o dijo algo cuando sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse.

* * *

Su cuerpo se formó en el mismo haz de luz que lo trajo a este lugar, de hecho, ahora mismo se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde piso suelo por primera vez solo que estaba rodeado de gente igual de confundidos sin entender que pasaba a su alrededor.

La catedral estaba repleta por todas las personas que se mantenían en línea.

Todas las personas estaban mirándose unas a otras, preguntaban qué estaba pasando y, por supuesto, nadie entendía un comino lo que pasaba. Ya habían tratado de hablar con los servidores para que le den respuestas, pero no lograban contactarlos.

–¡Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?! – señalo alguien con un dedo índice apuntando al cielo. Todos levantaron la vista a donde él apuntó, se podía notar a leguas un cartel rojo que decía "Advertencia".

La cosa no mejoro para nadie cuando apareció otro cartel al igual que este, se fueron multiplicando hasta cubrir el cielo anaranjado que ahora tenía un tono más oscuro. Lo peor fue cuando empezó a salir un líquido rojo saliendo entre los carteles, viscoso y Gohan no quería saber que era con exactitud.

El jugo rojizo comenzó a tomar forma por sí misma, su postura se irguió y el tamaño era enorme. Cuando se completó de organizar de a poco se formó una túnica roja enorme que tapaba desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, no podían ver siquiera parte de su rostro.

–Buenas tardes – su voz retumbaba desde su altura, extendió su brazos mostrando parte de sus manos –, bienvenidos a mi mundo.

– _¿"Su mundo"?_ Eso quiere decir que...

–Soy Kayaba Akihiko, creador del NerveGear y de Sword Art Online – volvió a hablar guardando sus manos y dejo su postura anterior – Como uno de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, el botón de "Salida" no se encuentra en el menú, pero esto no es un error.

Todos abrieron sus ojos tanto como podían, esto debía ser una especie de broma, tenía que serlo, ¿Qué clase de idiota quitaría el botón de salir? Estaban tan asustados que se proponían a negar la verdad.

Gohan era el más sorprendido en este caso. Ignoraba los gritos de los otros criticando a Kayaba, solo miraba con sus propios ojos la cabeza de Dios. No era una broma. Realmente no era una error que usualmente ocurriría, lo hizo apropósito.

–Repito. No es un error. Es una característica única de Sword Art Online – Kayaba volvió a explicar sacando a la gente de sus pensamientos y comentarios – No podrán salir de SAO por voluntad propia. Y nadie del exterior puede apagar o desconectar el NerveGear de lo contrario el dispositivo de alerta se activara y emitirá una microonda que derretirá su cerebro y... Morirán.

Más que un silencio perpetuo, los demás elevaron el volumen de sus quejas y contradicciones. No podía ser verdad, era casi imposible de que alguien pudiera hacer eso y no tendría ningún sentido, ¿Que ganaría con eso? Nada, todo parecía una broma pesada.

Pero la tranquilidad con la que hablaba Kayaba lo hacía parecer real, de algún modo, algunos empezaron a asustarse y tratar de asumir lo que todos estaban pensando. Ya hartos de esta "broma" se dirigieron a las salidas que llevaban a diferentes tramos del primer piso, no querían seguir con esto, nadie se iba a creer esto.

Cuando un grupo de jóvenes intento salir por el sendero más cercano una especie de barrera invisible marcaba el límite de paso, intentaron golpearla, pero el fracaso ya era evidente. Solo el administrador podía marcar la barrera, varios se volvieron a Kayaba con más rabia que enojo y las personas ya empezaron a enloquecerse.

–Desafortunadamente, muchos amigos y parientes ignoraron esta advertencia y terminaron quitandoles su NerveGear – Kayaba volvió hablar con el mismo tono regular y sin interés a la emoción de los jugadores – 213 personas ya no se encuentran en Aincrad o en el mundo real.

Lo último dicho hizo que Gohan se quedara con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos, ¿213? ¿Murieron 213 personas en un solo día? ¿Estas eran sus verdaderas intenciones, hacer que la gente de todo Aincrad muera de un ataque cerebral? Sentía repugnancia, odio, desprecio, pero tenía que mantener la calma. Esto no era el mundo exterior, donde él peleo con los seres más temibles y poderosos que ni siquiera la Tierra tiene en mente, aquí mandaba Kayaba y él solo era uno de los muchos plebeyos que servían para el.

Si, él podía hacer desaparecer a Kayaba con solo un golpe de su dedo y matarlo, pero no en Aincrad. Este era su mundo, prácticamente solo tenía presionar un botón y desaparecería sin pensarlo, pero si ese era su plan, ¿Porque no lo hizo antes? No hablaba de la versión Beta, no, tendría que tenerlo completo y con tan pocas personas no tendría sentido.

No podría saber porque hace esto en primer lugar, nadie entendería porque, para Kayaba era como jugar a ser Dios manipulando a las personas, decidiendo en que momento debería morir.

Fue peor cuando mostró a través de varias pantallas de los noticieros y páginas web sobre las victimas que fueron asesinadas en SAO. Muchas familias estaban llorando, padres, hermanos, tíos, los perdieron para siempre. Otros casos eran que a los que aun seguían conectados fueron transferidos a unos hospitales con conexión a Internet, había varias demandas en contra de ARGUS exigiendo explicaciones y a las compañías que tenían relaciones con ella.

–Todos los métodos de resucitar a alguien han dejado de funcionar. Si su avatar llega en un punto donde su HP termina en 0, no solo perderán en el juego sino que también en la vida real – ahora si, el silencio era total entre todos, no podían estar más asustados que ni siquiera se daban cuenta que sus piernas les fallaban en este punto – Solo podrán salir si terminan el juego. Consigan derrotar al jefe que se encuentra en cada piso hasta llegar al 100, ahora mismo se encuentran en la primera planta, si logran llegar al final del último piso el juego terminara y la opción de salida volverá a aparecer.

Diciéndolo así parecía fácil, pero el problema era que si tu vida se vaciaba morías para siempre y no habría punto de retorno. Ni siquiera los Beta tester llegaron tan lejos en su fase de prueba, de seguro algunos ya se encontraban muertos o quizá todos.

Todo esto ya era una locura, era absurdo, todos se estaban desesperando ¿Cómo y por cuanto iban a vivir? les pasaba por su cabeza. No podían estar más arrepentidos por comprar este juego infernal, habían esperado tanto por esto y resulto todo en una trampa mortal.

–Por último, tengo un regalo para todos ustedes que aparecerá en su inventario. Ábranlo, por favor.

Su comentario fue más que una orden, sin ninguna objeción o rehusó, todos abrieron su menú deslizando el dedo indice hacía abajo. Gohan selecciono la opción de Items y aparecieron varios artículos como pociones, pero lo curioso fue que apareció de la nada un espejo en su inventario.

Selecciono el articulo antes mencionado y en un haz de luz apareció enfrente de su cara un espejo de plata de forma rectangular. No entendía de que servía o que se supone que debería hacer con esto, solo miro su propio reflejo que mantenía su avatar. Y de imprevisto un rayo de luz lo cubría desde sus pies hasta llegar a la cabeza cubriéndolo totalmente.

La luz desapareció, lo mismo les paso a los otros y por alguna razón sentía que todos cambiaron un poco. Se miro en el espejo y lo que vio fue más que sorprendente, su rostro, cabello y cuerpo se transformaron en su "yo" de la realidad.

Se toco su cara y cabello para comprobarlo y, en efecto, era él tal y como era en el exterior. Los jugadores que venían acompañados casi no se reconocían entre sí, otros se hacían pasar por mujeres, menores o mayores de edad, altos y bajos. Se sentían perdidos en este caso, Gohan por otro lado miro a la deidad que flotaba en el aire sin mostrar un centímetro de su cara.

Él comprendía como paso esto, el NerveGear cubría la cara con un aparato de señal de alta densidad permitiendo leer los rostros faciales del usuario y hacer una copia exacta. También recordó que antes de llegar Tokyo Bulma le pidió re-calibrar el aparato tocándose partes del cuerpo, de esa forma consiguió captar las señales para fundamentar la altura, peso y ancho del cuerpo.

–De seguro se preguntaran "¿Porque Kayaba Akihiko esta haciendo esto?" – los jugadores volvieron a mirarlo atentamente – He cumplido con mi objetivo. La razón por la que cree Sword Art Online fue porque quería intervenir en este mundo. Todo lo que he querido conseguir esta completo. Con esto termina el tutorial de SAO, buena suerte.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el cuerpo de Kayaba se producía un tipo de glitch y, como si nunca hubiera un cuerpo de un avatar dentro de esa túnica, se fue desinflado dejando salir una perdida de gas por las mangas de sus brazos y volvió al mismo lugar donde salió. Los mensajes de advertencia desaparecieron dejando el tono del Sol anterior.

Se produjo un silencio en masa por un breve instante, todos trataban de procesar esto. Los gritos desesperantes de cada persona no fueron escuchados por el creador de este mundo, otros se cayeron de rodillas, otros le rogaban mirando al cielo que detenga esta locura. Estaban tan ocupados en eso que no se dieron cuenta que la barrera que cubría la plaza había desaparecido, Gohan rápidamente se adelanto y fue corriendo hacía un sendero donde no haya nadie.

Los alaridos gritos sordos de las personas que entraban en pánico, los niños que lloraban como bebes, les fallaban las piernas y querían volver con sus padres. No entraban en la cabeza de Gohan, trataba de soportar el dolor de las personas y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Desacelero el paso a medida que los sonidos del Pueblo de los Inicios se iba convirtiendo en puro murmullo. Ahora mismo se preguntaba si había hecho mal en irse en vez de ayudar a los más necesitados, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, ¿Que podría hacer él? No solo él, nadie podía hacer nada en estas circunstancia. Por ahora lo mejor era alejarse y seguir adelante.

No podía dejar de recordar las palabras de Kayaba "si logran llegar al final del último piso el juego terminara", estaba seguro que no sería el único que lo recordaría. Levanto la cara para notar la barra de EXP a su superior izquierda, su nivel apenas estaba por subir al siguiente, eso lo llevo a pensar a que, por más ridículos que suene, era la única forma de sobrevivir en este mundo. Tenía que enfocarse en su nivel y no estar por debajo de nadie, y no por competencia, sino porque muchos podrían incluso matar por sobrevivir.

La supervivencia por no solo salir de este infierno sino, también, por tratar de no morir por un NPC, Jefe o por otro jugador.

Fue cuando empezó a recordar uno de los días cuando tuvo el entrenamiento con Vegeta.

* * *

Era tarde, el cielo estaba oscureciendo y el Sol se escondía. En algún lugar del desierto rocoso con más 40 de calor, Vegeta y Gohan estaban tomando un descanso de 10 minutos antes de volver a comenzar. El sudor que recorría por sus rostros era casi tan caliente como el mismo Sol, estaban sucios y sus ropas casi estaban estropeadas.

Estaban sentados en la cima de una columna de rocas, el suelo casi no existía estaba cubierto de cráteres gigantes que los parecían ver históricos para el resto de la humanidad, pilares de roca hechos pedazos por cada golpe de energía que salieron de las palmas de sus manos y como muro para golpearse mutuamente.

Todo un caos.

No dejaba de jadear, tomaba bocanadas profundas de aire y sus brazos prácticamente casi no le respondían. Vegeta, por otro lado, parecía totalmente calmado y como si cada uno de sus golpes no le hubieran hecho daño alguno, él fue quien dio la orden de un descanso porque en ese estado no serviría de nada.

Podía sentir como uno de los cuantos golpes que recibió estimulaban el espíritu de pelea, se sentía ansioso, pero no como cuando Piccoro lo entreno cuando era un niño perdido con ganas de volver con su madre, esto era diferente. Se sentía diferente, cada momento en la batalla sentía su corazón bombear, se emocionaba con solo pensar en el día de mañana.

–Vegeta-san – Gohan lo llamo, él no se molesto ni en mirarlo a la cara solo se quedo ahí sentado apoyado con una mano en la rodilla.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Desde hace tiempo me preguntaba algo sobre la raza saiyajin – el príncipe heredero abrió los ojos manteniendo el ceño fruncido. No esperaba esa curiosidad por parte de él o de Kakaroto, pero aun así no le venía venir de él – Se que ustedes, es decir nosotros, han conquistado planetas y los vendían a un precio con el beneficio de adquirir sus recursos y tecnología para Frezeer, pero...

–No siempre fue así – Vegeta lo interrumpió enseguida llamando la atención de Gohan – Antes de trabajar para Frezeer aun nos dedicábamos a explotar el terreno de otros planetas. Pero más allá de eso usábamos los planetas más desalojados y con una inteligencia inferior y enviábamos bebes con un nivel de poder bajo. Kakaroto no fue la excepción.

–Eso es cruel... Incluso para una raza guerrera que se dedica a las batallas.

–¿Tu crees? – el comentario de Vegeta volvió a sorprender al joven saiyajin – Enviar a los bebes a otros planetas no significaba exilio. Son obligados a sobrevivir. Un bebe podría inconscientemente matar a un dinosaurio sin darse cuenta y sobre todo con la luna llena. Cuando crecen están familiarizados con el ambiente y no tienen problemas en matar, pero hay otra razón por la cual son obligados a sobrevivir desde infantes.

–¿Y esa es? – pregunto Gohan sin poder aguantar el silencio de 10 segundos que se había generado entre ellos.

–Que ellos mismos destruyan el planeta – palideció al oír esas palabras entrar por su oído. Sin importar cual haya sido la reacción del chico Vegeta siguió explicando – Desde la llegada de Frezeer las cosas cambiaron. La mayoría de los bebes se mantenían en cunas hasta un cierto periodo y luego eran enviados a planetas lejanos y se esperaba hasta que el planeta haya sido destruido, sin ningún sobreviviente. En otras palabras, se podría decir que era aburrido.

–¿"Aburrido"? ¿Que quiere decir?

–Para un humano presenciar la extinción de una ciudad entera es atroz. Para un saiyajin es de lo más común que existe para nosotros, ya desde nuestro nacimiento hasta la muerte siempre veremos el exterminio, genocidio, destrucción hasta que nuestro cerebro este acostumbrado – Gohan estaba casi boquiabierto, ¿Acostumbrado a la muerte? ¿A eso se refería Vegeta? La vida de un saiyajin se trataba de sobrevivir y luego conquistar el primer suelo que has tocado con tus primeros paso. Era difícil de tragar, pensar que Vegeta vivió algo parecido.

–Etto...

–Ya perdimos mucho tiempo. Vamos, levántate, aun no terminamos – antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo más, Vegeta y Gohan volvieron a su arduo entrenamiento. De algún modo tuvo una diminuta relación con él, ese habito de conocer a la gente por su historia era idéntico al de su padre.

* * *

En el camino de un prado pastoso con las hierbas bajas y cortas siendo arrastradas por el viento que soplaba hacía el oeste. Se sentía casi como en la realidad, por unos segundos llego a pensar que estaba en el "exterior", era casi ridículo pensar en eso ahora. En este momento tenía algo más importante en mente, no podía dejar que el disturbio de la gente lo aturdiera.

Lo que le dijo Vegeta hace tiempo casi lo hizo reflexionar "obligados a sobrevivir". Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza; sobrevivir. Era esto lo que quería Kayaba, que la gente sobreviva sabiendo que su vida corre riesgo tanto afuera como adentro, ¿Cómo saberlo? Él era prácticamente el Dios de este mundo y uno no podría pensar como esa persona.

Desde ahora habrá gente que peleara por volver y otra que esperara a que en el día de mañana despierten y pensar que todo fue un sueño. No podía culparlos, desde que fue abandonado en las montañas con su maestro quiso volver con su madre y su padre en el primer día, mismo hoy en día, quería decirle a Milk y a su hermano, Goten, que estaba bien y que no se preocupen.

Una luz apareció desde el suelo, era como un pilar que llegaba a su altura y luego se desvaneció con la aparición de lo que se asemejaba a un hombre lobo (aunque todo era parte de animal y solo se quedaba parado a en dos patas). Sin ninguna emoción que cruce por su cabeza vio al lobezno acercarse con rabia con disposición de atacarlo tal y como dictaba el patrón de códigos que formulaba el código madre.

Con la daga empuñada en su mano derecha se tomo un segundo para mirarse en el reflejo de la hoja. Sus ojos onix y con algunos pelos decaídos pasando por su frente le permitía ver más allá de la realidad y la imaginación, siempre se consideraba el eslabón más débil tanto en la Tierra como en Namek, pero aquí podía cambiar eso, real o no, estaba dispuesto a cambiar como persona y fortaleza.

–Aburrido... – con un simple movimiento hacía adelante canalizando energía en el arma y... ¡SLASH! Se mantuvo firme en posición con el brazo extendido adelante y el filo de la daga al frente. La postura del hombre lobo se mantuvo firme y quieta desapareciendo en polvo de luz como cristales filosos cayendo con el peso de la gravedad – Muy aburrido.

* * *

Solo paso un mes desde que el horror de Sword Art Online comenzara, la prensa no dejaba de hablar sobre las grandes victimas y entre ellas, sin saberlo, optaron por el suicidio o simplemente murieron a causa de un enemigo. Nadie estaba enterado en realidad lo que pasaba allí dentro.

En solo un mes murieron 2000 personas, la noticia no se hizo esperar en SAO, lo más lamentable era que nadie pudo pasar el primer piso. La ciudad en donde se encontraba la sala del Jefe no estaba del toda llena, mucha gente decidió rendirse y esperar a que su muerte llegara. No tenían esperanzas, era imposible.

El contador de jugadores iba bajando de a poco. Nuestro héroe y dos más no se darían por rendidos, uno luchaba para salir de este mundo, otro luchaba para regresar a casa y el último para sobrevivir. El infierno todavía no ha comenzado.

Continuara...

 **Quiero aclarar que esta historia no tendrá cambios drásticos en el futuro. Mi idea principal es crear una "novela", bueno, a partir de la tercera temporada la cual** **NO** **es de Ordinale Scale o la tercera temporada de la novela. No, a partir de la tercera temporada quiero inventar mi propia historia y no, no habrá hentai o esas guarradas que la mayoría de los haters y depravados piensan.**

 **Ya tengo una idea de como quiero que sea y para ser sincero quisiera escribirla ahora. Voy a tratar de ponerle trabajo a esta "novela" en particular mientras trabajo en otros de mis proyectos.**

 **Acepto comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir** **NO** **habrá hentai, ecchi o lo que sea. Ni en la tercera ni en otra. Saben donde esta la salida.**


	2. Puerta abierta

**Las obras y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Reki Kawahara**

 **I**

 **2\. Puerta abierta**

Un mes perdido en una hibernación lo que en este caso se consideraría un estado de coma, sin futuros estudios que comprueben que haya una mínima posibilidad de que abran los ojos. Los latidos de su corazón eran estables, su pálida piel permanecía normal algunos de los pacientes ya les llegaron la anorexia, se hacían más flacos y la cantidad de nutrición del hospital no servía de mucho.

Los pelos de sus cabellos pasaban a través de los costados derecho e izquierdo y posterior del NerveGear, en todo el ciclo del mes su cabello no cambio en nada; puntiagudo como palmera. Recostado sin salir de la cama, sin sentir los calurosos rayos de sol que junto con la brisa del aire acariciaban los músculos del tacto. Todo un mes encerrado por la obra de Kayaba Akihiko.

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser el paraíso se convirtió en un infierno real para los que estaban ahí "dentro". Sin poder regresar. La forma de morir en la realidad virtual era lo más asemejado a un reset para el avatar, comenzar en el mismo punto donde comenzó en la primera vez que cargo la sesión la última vez.

Y aquí estaba, recostado en la camilla de un hospital adherido a una bolsa de liquido transparente en la piel, vestido con una bata de un color azul royal, el aire condicionado a una temperatura de 24°C después las enfermeras lo apagaban por un plazo de 1 hora para ahorrar energía y lo reemplazaban con un ventilador de pie barato. La conexión de banda ancha era increíble en los cuartos del hospital, en cada cuarto había un módem conectado a la red del hospital, los doctores se aseguraban cada día tener buena señal y evitar limitaciones.

Pero ellos no eran los que tenían los problemas más graves en estos momentos más allá de los impuestos que iban subiendo como ángeles dejando la Tierra, el Gobierno también ponía de su parte para bajar las tarifas. Los usuarios del NerveGear iban bajando dejando el sueño y terminaba siendo permanente, sin latidos. Era muy difícil decirles a las familias que sus seres queridos ya no seguían con vida, pero no podían ocultárselos hasta que esto acabe.

Su habitación parecía vacía aun con su presencia en estado vegetativo y la maquina que procesaba el ritmo cardíaco; estable. La única decoración que había era un ramillete de flores rosas hundidas en un base de cristal con agua de parte de Bulma, su madre, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, de todos los que seguían esperando, y un plato con dos galletitas con chispas de parte de su hermano menor que había hecho junto con su madre, debajo había un papel con una cara idéntica a la de Goten dibujada con marcador en la esquina inferior derecha.

Hoy era el primer día que lo visitaba después de enterarse según los rumores que había en el instituto, luego por el director que dio aviso no solo a sus parientes sino a todas las clases. Una noticia que puso mal a todos en los primeros días, nunca se sintió tan deprimida como ahora, la vida le encantaba darle giros inesperados.

Cuando creía que podía tener más de un amigo al día siguiente, literalmente, esta conectado a una maquina. Ver su cuerpo tumbado en la camilla era terrible, cuando llego a su segundo día en la secundaria fue raro no verlo sentado en su asiento, luego su presencia era olvidada por la mayoría de la clase y eso fue extraño, pero cuando llego el día en el que el director daría la gran noticia del porque algunos han desaparecido repentinamente fue por una sola causa.

El gran invento que llevo a muchas personas a la impaciencia de que este terminado definitivamente; Sword Art Online.

Su piel cambio a un tono pálido cuando escucho su nombre completo en la lista, sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos de la impresión. Su única esperanza era que siguiera vivo dentro de esa cosa. Y por lo menos era así. Ahora estaba en un estado de hibernación que solo Kami sabe cuando despertara al igual que las miles de personas que todavía no han perdido la vida.

–Disculpe, el tiempo de las visitas terminara pronto – el comentario de la enfermera despabilo a Shino. Se giro a su costado izquierdo y vio que era una mujer de unos 30 años con la ropa de cualquier enfermera, chaqueta blanca y bata de un color celeste claro, al igual que ella llevaba puesta unos lentes y su pelo recogido en trenzas.

–Gracias. Ya me retiro – antes de que pudiera irse de la habitación la enfermera, Natsuki Aki, la interrogo con una pregunta que la sorprendió a ella misma.

–¿Son cercanos? – salto de sorpresa cuando sus oídos procesaron a la perfección sus palabras.

–N-No, se equivoca. Solo es un compañero de clases – dijo a regañadientes. No llegaba a entender porque una enfermera le haría ese tipo de preguntas innecesarias.

–De acuerdo, pero si fuera tu yo no me olvidaría de dejarle una flor – volvió a comentar y eso le hizo darse cuenta que en su mano derecha llevaba una rosa. Se había olvidado completamente de eso, luego volvió a mirar el envase de vidrio que llevaba dentro cientos de esas flores.

Camino al escritorio y cuidadosamente dejo la flor en su lugar. Para ser una linda decoración no tenía nada de especial, sobre todo cuando había más flores juntas. Solo era una flor más y eso es todo.

Cruzando por el pasillo del primer piso pudo escuchar a un par de médicos hablando en voz baja, siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado realmente lo que sus labios pronunciaron. No dijeron nombres, pero si números, tres cifras, unos ciento setenta y algo...

Bajando las escaleras con cuidado se levanto la bufanda por encima del puente de su nariz. La recepción era más blanca que en las habitaciones, asientos en fila sin ocupaciones, la secretaria con la computadora y a su lado una pila de documentos, el ambiente en silencio sin una mosca alrededor. La puerta de la salida no podía ser más brillante, ya quería volver a respirar el oxigeno natural que repartían los átomos y eran solo una de las cosas que quería sentir.

Cuando ambas puertas se deslizaron en horizontal abriendo paso al sendero de enfrente y a una persona parada de espaldas con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta color amarillo verdoso claro, camisa gris, pantalón vaquero negro, zapatillas tipo tennis blancos y una gorra negra que dejaba escapar una parte de su cabello castaño tapando el medio de su frente, sus orejas se ocultaban detrás de su cabello.

No tardo en atender al sonido de las puertas corredizas, giro su cuello para verla caminando lentamente hacía él. Sus ojos reflejaban los sentimientos que esperaba sin sorpresa alguna, algo obvio y cierto, lo primero que pudo decir era una pregunta totalmente ridícula que ni siquiera valía para romper el hielo en un momento incomodo.

–¿Cómo esta?

–En igual condición que el resto – por la forma en que lo dijo y la tranquilidad de expresarse casi le dieron ganas de tragarse sus propias palabras – Gracias por acompañarme, Shinkawa-kun.

–No te preocupes. Se que los médicos no pueden hacer nada en estos casos, pero no puedes volver todos los días esperando a que un día despierte y...

–Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, Shinkawa-kun – corto el mensaje de su amigo antes de que empiece un monologo de media hora o más, era un buen chico pero a veces tendía en ponerse en un plano totalmente distinto cuando se trata de medicina o celos.

–Lo lamento. Solo no quiero que te preocupes demasiado – Asada sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intensiones en estos momentos, él siempre la animaba cuando se sentía deprimida o cuando la molestaban. Él siempre estuvo a su lado – En una hora tengo que volver a casa de mis padres. Si quieres puedo... – antes de que pudiera seguir con la frase Asada rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

–Prefiero pasar un momento sola, pero te lo agradezco mucho, Shinkawa-kun.

–No es nada – y así él camino solo por su cuenta por la calle acercándose a la parada de autobús más cercana.

Ahora se sentía un poco mejor con la compañía de Shinkawa, de algún modo lograba estimarla en todo, seguir adelante. Y hoy fue de gran ayuda. Ver a Gohan en la camilla conectado casi la obliga romper el llanto, pero mientras tenga a su amigo cerca podía mantenerse fuerte.

Con un paso firme hacía adelante siguió su propio camino a su casa. Se detuvo un breve momento para voltear al edificio que tenía detrás suyo con la vista clavada en lo que se aproximaba al primer piso de su habitación, le tenía esperanza.

Podría haber un solo, minúsculo y poderoso deseo que la aferre a esa esperanza que, también, la llenaba de esperanza. Iba a volver, despertara y volverá a caminar como un bebe eso seguro.

* * *

Ese mismo día, a las 9 horas de la mañana, en la primera ciudad del primer piso de Aincrad que la mayor cantidad de jugadores que pudieron y se arriesgaron a llegar a una misera parte del juego. Mucha gente murió por el recorrido que tuvieron que hacer y no era muy seguro que digamos, pocos tuvieron la suerte de tener su barra de HP en verde y seguir en pie.

La otra parte que decidió quedarse tomaron dos opciones; esperar a que todo se solucione y dejarse tentar por el suicidio fácilmente.

No obstante, gente que pudo mantener su cabeza cuerda a sus pensamientos se aferraron a ellos mismos a seguir adelante. Tenían que hacerlo por las personas que tenían en el mundo real, sus familias y amigos están ahí.

Es por esa razón que se dio inicio a una reunión importante. Nadie pudo encontrar la sala del jefe del primer piso y menos saber de quien se trataba y que tipo de equipamiento llevaría encima, uno solo no podría combatir contra una bestia que le doblan en tamaño y probablemente tenga a un escuadrón delante suyo defendiéndolo. La noticia se hizo pública muy rápido y por lo que se veía en el rostro de las personas era decisión propia a seguir adelante.

Nuestro protagonista, Gohan, esperaba parado contra una pared del otro lado de una tienda de pociones donde acaba de comprar una gran cantidad. Su vestimenta no cambiaba mucho, camisa manga larga de color azul, sobre ella un chaleco de tela gris que ocupaba su pecho como musculosa, un pantalón negro y las mismas botas café de antes. El arma la cambio por una espada de un metro y medio, el mango era de color marrón atado por cordones, el peso se equilibraba según la fuerza del avatar y el tamaño del arma.

Volvió a observar el papel viejo y medio estropeado, y con tinta barata. El lugar de la reunión se organizaba en un estadio con la vista a un pequeño castillo que era más decoración que otra cosa. Era bueno saber que gente se agarraba de las pelotas y tomaban valor para avanzar.

Al entrar vio decenas de personas que se sentaban mientras esperaban a que todos llegaran y el presentador se mostrara. Sentado en el medio de las gradas de tierra esperaba a que la hora de la reunión empezara. Se tomo unos segundos para ver que tipo de personas entraban por la puerta, muchos eran adultos y jóvenes de 17 y 18 años, sus equipos se acercaban al de él algunos llevaban una vestimenta más pesada y ligeras, las armas varían entre espadas, hachas, mazos y otros, pero lo más visto eran los cuchillos de un filo de 1 metro.

Tan pronto como las gradas comenzaron a llenarse la gente empezaba a impacientarse entre los murmullos que se decían unos a otros. Las dudas de quien era el patrocinador de esta junta fueron aclaradas cuando un hombre de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos comenzó a aplaudir, armadura de cobre en pecho, hombros y brazos, cinturón negro, guantes blancos sin dedos, un escudo atado a la espalda con un dibujo de un pequeño cuchillo, traje azul con un par de lineas amarillas decorativas, pantalón blanco y un par de botas negras que se ataban con una cuerda por encima del tobillo. Su arma era una espada atada en el lado izquierdo de la cintura, llevaba una funda oscura y el mango estaba cubierto de cinta blanca.

Esa persona subió un escalón del estadio llamando la atención de todos los presentes en las gradas. Parado y firme con voz en alto para que los demás pudieran escuchar con claridad lo que iba a decir a continuación, todos miraban concentrados en esa persona con ojos curiosos.

–Uff, no esperaba que viniera tanta gente – el único sonido agudo que se podía oír entre cada uno de los espectadores era el fresco aire que viajaba y fluía en sus cabellos – Lo siento, pensé que sería buena idea persuadir el tema con algo para variar. La verdad es que para ser un "caballero" estoy algo nervioso.

Y así fue como rompió el hielo en una ola de risa entre toda las personas que, sin duda alguna, pensaron que iba ir directo al punto o que ellos mismos podían estar en su lugar con la misma presión.

Las manos aplaudiendo volvieron a escucharse sobre la multitud, él también dejo escapar una risa por su acto ridículo. Pero con el foco ya concentrado, listo y preparado cambio su expresión y comenzó a explicar con sus propias palabras a lo que finalmente a todos les interesaba.

–Me llamo Diavel, unos usuarios de mi gremio pudieron encontrar la sala del jefe por encima de la torre – las expresiones cambiaron radicalmente, asombrados y extrañados, no podían creer que eso fuera real. Muchos hubieran muerto con tan solo pisar un pie sobre el camino – No tengo que explicar para que los reuní ya que ahora están al tanto de la ubicación del jefe. Los reuní para que vayamos entre todos, derrotemos al jefe, alcanzar el segundo piso ¡Y decirles aquellos que esperan en el Pueblo de los Inicios que es posible terminar este juego mortal!

Intercambiando caras entre ellos, hablando en voz baja sobre todo lo que acaba de decir y quiere que hagan. Sonaba tonto y crédulo a estas alturas, lo máximo que pudieron llegar fue a esta ciudad y eso fue lo que la mayoría pudo lograr. Nerviosos y preocupados por lo que les podría pasar a ellos, todos (en mayúscula) tenían perfectamente entendido que si fallaban no había retorno.

Esa persona se los grabo en la cabeza en diversas formas, nadie lo olvidaría, pero estaban peleando para seguir adelante y sobrevivir. Pensar de forma egoísta no serviría de nada, no estarían solos, la ayuda de otros les proporcionaría la eficacia necesaria para salir intactos de la situación.

Después de meditarlo un poco y preguntar de las opiniones de sus grupos y amigos termino en un decisivo si, entre aplausos y silbidos que emitían todos los presentes y cada uno de ellos.

Gohan miro de izquierda, derecha y para todos los ángulos posibles que su cuello le permitía rodear, con una sonrisa esperanzadora. No se lo esperaba, incluso ellos, con miedo, agarraron coraje se propusieron a seguir con vida mientras luchaban por algo más que ellos mismos.

–Muy bien, entonces este va a ser el plan – continuó Diavel después de que la multitud frenara un poco con los aplausos y se detuvieran para escuchar lo que tenía que decir –, formaremos grupos de seis personas.

Lo primero dejo pasmado a Gohan cuando menciono "grupos". Desde que llego a SAO, siendo su primera experiencia en un MMORPG, o cualquier tipo de juego, nunca formo un gremio en todo el mes, ni siquiera conoció a una persona que no fuera un NPC.

Casi pierde la noción del tiempo cuando transcurrieron solo cinco segundos y solo para enterarse que todos ya habían formado grupos. Estaba solo, en el medio de las gradas ignorado por la gente de los lados izquierdo y derecho, tenía que imaginárselo, en general todos ya estaban en un grupo y estaban familiarizados entre ellos.

Con los ojos en blanco y redondos busco por todo el área a alguien que estuviera solo o por lo menos que sobrara alguno en un grupo. Volteo su cabeza hacia la esquina superior derecha, y gracias a Kami, habían dos personas ahí sentadas, un chico de cabello corto y negro, con una camisa de manga larga color azul con un chaleco gris al igual que él, pantalón negro y cinturón marrón, guantes negros sin dedos, botas largas de tela color negro atadas con un nudo y su única arma la llevaba colgada en la espalda con un cinturón rodeando desde su hombro derecho.

La otra persona no dejaba mucho que ver, llevaba puesta una capa algo vieja y sucia de un color sangrio, apenas se podía ver su nariz y boca, y algo de su cabellos, pero con la capa no dejaba ver bien su color y forma. Lo más notable era el mango del arma que tenía colgado a la izquierda de su cintura, su fino pantalón blanco y unas pequeñas botas de tela con el mismo tono y color de la capa.

Por lo que podía ver en ese momento parecían estar discutiendo sobre formar grupo. Se arrastro gateando hacía arriba como una hormiga, la única esperanza de no estar solo y querer ir a la misión era que lo acepten.

–Disculpen... – ambos miraron a su derecha y lo vieron a él sonriendo con una mano sobre su nuca – ¿Hay un hueco para su grupo?

–¿Te han dejado fuera a ti también? – habló el chico con pelo negro, solo recibió una pequeña risa de su parte.

–Vine solo y no pensé que tendríamos que formar grupos – respondió inocentemente. No podía negar que charlar con personas nuevas le resultaba algo incomodo – Por cierto, me llamo Gohan – dijo extendiendo su mano derecha al chico de la espada.

Se quedo algo paralizado cuando vio su mano tan de repente y sin pensarlo dos veces respondió al saludo. No esperaba encontrarse a una tercera persona sola, sin embargo era una buena oportunidad de agrandar el grupo y formar una estrategia.

–Kirito – estrecharon ambas manos y antes de que Gohan preguntara por la última persona que estaba al otro lado de el, quien por lo callada que era casi se olvida que estaba ahí, iba preguntar su nombre antes de que Diavel comenzara hablar.

–Bien, entonces...

–¡Espera!

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la voz de una persona por encima de las gradas grito lo bastante alto para que el público lo mirara y escuchara con atención. Saltando entre las gradas con un solo pie, al mismo tiempo que intentaba no caer de cara al suelo, llegó enfrente de Diavel y dirigió su mirada a los espectadores quienes veían confundidos esta escena.

Un hombre de cabello corto y castaño con algunos pinchos surrealistas que yacían en la misma, una pequeña barbita de su mismo color, armadura de plata que ocupaba la parte frontal de su pecho, el cinturón sobre el hombro derecho y el otro extremo de la cintura portaba la espada debajo de la funda café, camisa de manga larga color beige, soportes en el antebrazo, guantes sin dedos de un color marrón muy claro, pantalón marrón ocre y botas marrones oscuras.

–Soy Kibaou – se señalo a el mismo con el pulgar de su mano derecha y prosiguió – Déjenme decirles esto, ¡En este mismo estadio, algunos de los que están aquí de seguro son Beta Testers!

La gente extrañada es sus palabras miraban a cada uno de los que estaban presentes, si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo y realmente quedaba uno de ellos entonces necesitaban más información.

Los Beta Testers, como si alguien no hubiera estado en su lugar de no ser por este "error" que les impedía volver al mundo real. Ese tipo de personas afortunadas fueron los primeros en morir, ¿Cómo? De todas las maneras que uno podría pensar en su cabeza. No podían decir con precisión si había alguno rondando por ahí con vida, o por lo menos si realmente quedo uno con vida después de un mes transcurrido.

Este loco sujeto que apareció de la nada mientras todos habían agarrado la destreza para pelear contra el jefe del primer piso y lo peor que pudo hacer en este momento fue hacer convencer a todos de que hay un Beta Tester sobreviviente entre ellos. Si realmente había uno no había necesidad de que se oculte, no serviría de nada estar sentado escuchando información que, probablemente, ya sabe.

–¡Por culpa de ellos han muerto 2.000 personas, tomando todos los lugares de caza buenos y cumpliendo las primeras misiones más fáciles para ellos para aumentar la experiencia y subir de nivel! – continuando con su argumento, Kibaou dejo salir un sonido de su boca mirando con un ojo al público mientras que señalaba con su dedo indice a los espectadores de las gradas – ¡Deberían disculparse y arrodillarse, y entregar todo el dinero e ítems obtenidos! ¡De lo contrario, no podemos confiar en ellos! – una vez que termino de hablar cruzo ambos brazos esperando a que alguien confesara y diera un paso al frente.

–Kibaou-san, si estas seguro de que hay un Beta Tester en este lugar, ¿Que pruebas tienes de que uno de nosotros sea uno de ellos? – Diavel no dudo en preguntarle. Pero la mueca molesta que expreso Kibaou le dio la sensación de que tenga algo para afirmar su respuesta.

–Los Beta Tester ignoraron a cada uno de nosotros cuando recién empezamos este juego. Ellos ya conocían los camino seguro y no se tomaron la molestia de compartir esa información para los indefensos y para los que no tenían ninguna experiencia – mirando a los de Diavel volvió a apuntar con su dedo indice a la gente sentada – ¡Ellos se quedaron con los mejores recursos, la mayoría de nosotros tardo un un buen tiempo encontrar este lugar!

–¿Puedo decir algo? – un hombre adulto de piel morena levanto la voz haciendo voltear a Diavel y a Kibaou, quien casi da un paso atrás cuando vio al sujeto de pies a cabezas y noto perfectamente que lo doblaba en tamaño. Llevaba un hacha atada a su espalda, musculosa de color blanca, chaleco marrón, armadura pesaba en el pecho, pantalón café y botas del mismo color. Era alto, calvo y con una barba en el mentón.

Egil, un hombre muy conocido entre toda la gente que visitaba su herrería en la primera ciudad descubierta, y prácticamente casi era popular. Su postura erguida, el tono grave de su voz y su rostro sereno con un toque atemorizante cuando lo mirabas en un cierto ángulo, se presento como es debido y le volvió a dirigir una interrogativa.

–Kibaou-san, ¿Quieres decir que la culpa la tienen los Beta Testers por no cuidar de aquellos sin experiencia en este mundo? ¿Y que por ello murieron alrededor de 2.000 personas y no hicieron nada para compensarlo? – sus palabras leyeron los pensamientos de Kibaou al pie de la letra. Después de que recibiera un asiento de cabeza, buscó dentro de su bolsillo trasero que venía atado a un cinturón que llevaba puesto y de ahí saco un pequeño libro viejo con una portada marrón – De seguro conseguiste este libro gratis en una de las tiendas de ítems, ¿verdad?

–S-Si, ¿Y que? – Egil dio media vuelta hacía atrás señalando con los dedos de su otra mano y mostraba al público a lo que se refería.

–Esta es una guía que distribuyeron los Beta Testers – sus ojos se sorprendieron al igual que los espectadores que se asomaban un poco para ver que decía – Todos tenían igual de libertad de leer esta información. Y, aun así, muchos jugadores fallecieron. Yo creía que el tema de esta reunión era aprender de las muertes de todas las personas que murieron y de esa forma encontrar una solución de como derrotar al jefe.

Puro silencio, apenas algunos murmuros que se pasaban, vieron a Egil a dar media vuelta atrás mirando a Kibaou. El hombre de cabello de pinchos castaños se retiro sin decir ninguna palabra, Egil fácilmente le cerro la boca y no tenía ningún argumento que pudiera contradecir lo dicho, solo se sentó en las últimas gradas lejos de la gente con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Egil también volvió a su lugar en silencio. Mientras que el resto, incluyendo a Diavel, se quedaron callados por un buen rato, no había ninguna mosca volando para agregar algo de sonido.

–De acuerdo, con esto solucionado podemos proseguir – continuó Diavel después de seleccionar el libro de guía que menciono Egil a través del inventario –, la última sección del libro ha sido actualizada recientemente – con esto dicho Kibaou abrió uno de sus ojos con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente – El nombre del jefe es Illfang, el Señor de los Kobold. Se resguarda por los Centinelas de Kobold de Ruinas, esta armado con un hacha y escudo, tiene cuatro barras de vida. Y cuando llega a números rojos cambia su arma por una espada curva, el Talwar, afectando también el patrón de ataques.

No se hizo esperar la ovación de la multitud por los datos obtenidos, era demasiada información para ser verdad. Algunos les intrigaba como llegaron a sobrevivir después de anotar los datos, pero ahora podían lograr pasar al siguiente nivel.

–Para concluir dejaremos en claro algunas cosas – Diavel cerro el libro con la palma izquierda y el haz de luz cubriendo su contenido lo devolvió al inventario – Todo el EXP sera compartido por el grupo que derrote al monstruo, el dinero sera distribuido automáticamente a todos y los ítem se los quedan, ¿Alguna objeción? – esperando alguna opinión de Kibaou, Egil o del resto del público que lo miraba con decisión a seguir y sin dudar – Bien, partiremos a las diez de la mañana. Retírense y descansen.

Y con esto termino la jornada. La preocupación y la emoción por el día de mañana les ponía la piel de gallina, pasaron el tiempo con sus grupos formando estrategias, matando el tiempo con bebidas y comidas. Kibaou se forzó a él mismo a disculparse con Diavel y termino en grupo con él, no tenía muchas opciones si quería participar.

Por otro lado, Gohan ingreso al equipo con Kirito y la persona que iba cubierta con capa llamada Asuna, por su nombre suponía que era mujer, pero hasta un nombre tan femenino lo hace ver por fuera como hombre. Ellos se habían separado cada uno por su lado, lo usual para jugadores solitarios, preferían ocultarse y estar por delante de ellos.

En la noche se organizo una pequeña fiesta en el centro de la ciudad en la plaza por el asalto al jefe del primer piso. Mucha gente se comprometió para agrandar la fiesta con más personas, bebidas alcohólicas, comida y hasta habían dos personas que bailaban rodeados por gente que aplaudía y terminaban desmayándose.

La noche parecía eterna aun para ser las nueve, todos parecían felices como si lo que pasaría mañana no existiera. Diavel y Kibaou conversaban sobre lo de mañana, Egil solo estaba parado contra la pared con una copa de vino en la mano izquierda, los demás grupos estaban apostando, dialogando, paseando ignorando cualquier distracción.

Gohan solo estaba sentado en una banca viendo a cada una de las personas con lo suyo, el evento de mañana no le permitía agarrar sueño y por ahora solo quería estar sentado con la cabeza clavada en el cielo nocturno reflexionando sobre lo que pasaría cuando llegaran. La imagen de gente desapareciendo lo desquiciaba, su mente estaba preparada para ver este tipo de cosas, pero luego temía en caer en la depresión y pensar al respecto.

–¿Puedo sentarme? – acomodo su cabeza al frente y ahí lo vio. Kirito, en silencio esperando una respuesta, si pudiera leer su cara diría que ambos están en las mismas.

–Adelante – respondió. Se sentó a su derecha y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, la verdad es que ambos no tenían que decirse nada o tener algo que hacer para matar el rato – Están celebrando muy temprano – se fijo en las personas incoherentes que festejaban alegres entre ellos sin desperdiciar ninguna gota de alcohol.

–De seguro tienen confianza en el plan.

–¿Y tú? – pregunto obligando a Kirito a voltear a sus ojos y tomando un momento para pensar su respuesta.

–Dependerá de la situación de mañana – afirmo volviendo a mirar a la gente – La verdad es que pienso que haya una probabilidad del 40% de ganar. No hay que olvidar que también nos enfrentamos a los soldados de Kobold, y que tenemos que recorrer un largo camino antes de llegar a la sala del jefe proporcionando un desgaste físico.

–No creo que sea solo por eso – dijo llamando la atención de Kirito – No estoy seguro, pero hay algo que no cierra.

–¿Qué es?

–Bueno... ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que toda la información es correcta? – abstraído por la pregunta de su compañero decidió seguir escuchándolo – Dudo que alguien tan inteligente como Kayaba Akihiko encerrara a muchas personas que incluye a personas que jugaron la versión Beta y saben exactamente el patrón del jefe paso por paso. Es decir, ¿No crees que se hubiera tomado la molestia cambiar un poco el orden?

Un pensamiento lógico y perspicaz, dejo sus codos apoyados contra los muslos de sus piernas con los dedos de las manos entrelazados y tapando las fosas nasales. Kirito medito al respecto y era una buena hipótesis, pero no podía asegurarse al 100%, le daba crédito por pensar en ello y conociendo a Kayaba es capaz de hacerlo.

Él también conoció a Kayaba, no solo por la guía de SAO, leyó su biografía, historia y como llegó a inventar el NerveGear. Un genio entre muchos que se dedico a la programación entre la maquina y el hombre, luego quiso experimentar más a fondo y logro traspasar la tercera dimensión justo donde estaban parados. Su forma de pensar y la visión sobre el mundo es totalmente diferente comparado con otros científicos.

–Tal vez tengas razón en eso. No conozco a ningún Beta Tester que haya visto al jefe del primer piso, pero si Kayaba pensó que cambiar el paradigma de los jefes, misiones, objetos es probable que modificar las variables sea lo más conveniente – las palabras de Kirito hicieron que el cerebro de Gohan pensara en la incógnita que todo el mundo, en un mes transcurrido, analizaba y/o si había una respuesta lógica.

–¿Crees que él tuvo un motivo para hacer esto? – los ojos de Kirito se fijaron en el rostro hundido de Gohan con los codos pegados en las rodillas. Él no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que escucho una pregunta similar o cuando él mismo se pregunto de la misma manera.

Era una pregunta con una respuesta indefinida. Kirito veía a Kayaba lo más cercano a Kami y ahora el lo era, podría estarlos viendo justo ahora o ser uno de los muchos que están cooperando con el plan de vencer al jefe. De hecho, ¿Kayaba realmente tenía un motivo? Contener a cientos y miles de personas solo por verse una deidad, un ser superior, una persona con el poder de borrarlos a ellos si quisiera.

Se tomo un minuto para pensarlo, miro al cielo estrellado sintiendo la brisa que recorría sus pieles. Nadie podía estar seguro si hay o no una razón por la que quiso hacer esto. Y, por si fueran a empeorar las cosas, también llegó a preguntarse que sucedería al llegar al piso 100, ¿Volverían al mundo real o estarían atrapados en su propia tumba?

–No creo que haya realmente motivo – respondió sin dejar de quitar su vista de las estrellas. Gohan solo volteó a verlo y dejo proseguir a su compañero – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir y vivir. Yo quiero volver y voy a luchar para regresar.

Gohan no pudo evitar marcar una sonrisa en sus labios, su voluntad de querer seguir viviendo es impresionante. Sentía esa misma sensación y sentimiento cuando decidió avanzar hasta esta ciudad, no muchos tenían esa valentía o determinación para combatir contra el sistema. Pero gente como Kirito eran de las que no les importaba el resultado mientras pudieran lograr su objetivo principal.

–Sobrevivir, ¿eh? – resumió sus palabras sin quitar esa sonrisa – Ojala todo nuestro equipo se expresara de esa manera – sus palabras obligaron a que Kirito volviera a mirar a Gohan quien señalo con su dedo índice al último integrante.

Estaba sentada en un banco al igual que ellos con la diferencia que solo la acompañaba la soledad y un pedazo de pan viejo sin condimento o aderezo. Kirito de inmediato se levantó y antes de que vaya hacía ella miro atrás a su compañero que seguía sentado.

–¿No vienes?

–Puedo asegurarte que dos personas la pondrían nerviosa – contestó extendiendo sus brazos detrás de la banca y la mirada fija en el cielo oscuro.

Kirito se dirigió solo para acompañar a Asuna mientras que el joven Son permanecía en su lugar observándolos a ambos. No podía escuchar de que hablaban, pero si vio como ella devoro su pan con un poco de crema untada y la expresión de satisfacción fue una de las primeras que noto de ella desde que la conoció.

Pero cuando la fiesta comenzó a apagarse la multitud se esparció y volvieron a sus viviendas que compartían con sus equipos. Gohan decidió quedarse en la banca todo la noche durmiendo tranquilamente, Kirito le había ofrecido pasar la noche en su casa junto con Asuna, pero termino negándose.

La diferencia entre ellos no era poca ni mucha, sus vidas tenían sus dificultades en el mundo real. El más común era hacer amigos, Asuna era muy callada e inexpresiva, Kirito no era de los que trabajan en equipo pero si trataba de ayudar lo más que podía y Gohan le costaba tener una relación amistosa. En algunos sentidos eran parecidos y sus vidas diferentes.

* * *

El día en el que el gremio de Diavel comenzó la larga caminata que les esperaba a kilómetros de distancia cruzando al final de la calle, pasar sobre el sendero de tierra que los separaba de hierba fina y de menos de un centímetro y llegar por medio de un atajo a una maleza que opacaba la luz del sol por los árboles que casi chocaban entre sí.

Los diferentes grupos caminaban en sincronía en un ritmo separado de los otros, charlando, intercambiando y guardando objetos. Diavel iba junto con Egil y Kibaou en la delantera, su ceño fruncido solo estaba fijo al frente de la situación que los esperaba más adelante, tenía la responsabilidad de que nada malo le pasara a su pequeño gremio temporal y que puedan salir y explorar el segundo piso.

Algunos ya se preguntaron e imaginaron que cosas podría haber, los Beta Tester fueron los únicos en saber que hay más allá de esta primera capa llena de tierra y planta. Era bueno pensar en grande en estas situaciones, lo malo es que sin importar cuanto exploren en el segundo piso sabían que tampoco podrían encontrar armas sofisticadas de un excelente calibre o que el entorno medieval que los rodea cambie a uno futurista.

SAO fue diseñado como un MMORPG con un sistema clásico de RPG medieval después o antes del siglo V o XV, por lo tanto no podían pedir demasiado. Sin embargo, a través de las opiniones de los Beta Tester y redes sociales tuvo una buena impresión hacía el público por las miles acciones que podías realizar en el entorno. El creador no pensó en esto solo como un juego sino que pensó en como actuaria y pensaría el usuario al interactuar con algo.

La gracia de este mundo era el ranking, en un edificio que se figuraba como un santuario de piedra y columnas de hierro solido se ilustraba un tablero con los nombres de los jugadores que seguían en línea. No obstante, lo más importante de ese salón era el nombre de la persona o gremio que derrotaba al jefe final de uno de los cien pisos, los nombres no podían ser configurados o reemplazados, eso era una meta soñaba para cualquiera. Hasta que se vieron forzados a seguir los verdaderos planes del propio creador.

Gohan, Kirito y Asuna caminaban lado a lado manteniéndose atrás del resto de los otros grupos, a diferencia de los miembros del grupo ellos no interactuaban la mayoría del tiempo o realizaban intercambios de ítems. Básicamente se mantenían juntos, pero a la vez solos. Lo único que se dispusieron a coordinar fue la estrategia mientras caminaban sin la necesidad de estar alerta sobre cualquier cosa se interpongan entre ellos.

–Repasemos el plan por última vez – dispuso Kirito teniendo las miradas de ambos en su atención – Tenemos que encargarnos de los ayudantes del jefe. Yo usaré una habilidad de espada para rebotar sus hachas, en ese momento cambió con Asuna y atacara de frente, Gohan se encargara de atacar a los de atrás.

–¿Cambio?

–¿Y luego que?

Gohan y Asuna quedaron perdidos por su discurso, Kirito enseguida miro a ambos con un rostro tan sorprendidos quedando atrás de ellos. No lo había notado, pero esta era su primera vez jugando en equipo o un RPG.

–¿Nunca estuvieron en un equipo? – Kirito llegó a pensar que estaba perdido. Cuando sus dos miembros voltearon a atrás con una cara inexpresiva que dieron una afirmación en su pregunta.

–Es la primera vez que juego a un MMORPG – dijo el joven con cabellera extravagante y desordenada mientras que con una mano se rascaba la nuca. Asuna por otro lado solo negó con la cabeza.

Kirito encogió los hombros y dejó sus dos brazos a merced del viento sin poner ninguna resistencia y su cabeza se había decaído un poco. Sin duda estaba con las personas menos experimentadas en todo Aincrad, lo menos que podía hacer era seguir y explicarles con delicadeza cada detalle del plan.

La pregunta que se hizo en su cabeza fue como llegaron hasta la ciudad y tomar coraje para estar con ellos. Y aun así estaban aquí, vivos y con una mínima experiencia en el juego mortal que pondría a prueba a ellos mismos.

La caminata siguió de largo, horas caminando, contando los breves descansos de cinco minutos que permitía Diavel. Su destino los esperaba en la columna que mantenía de pie, por así decirlo, los pisos de cada nivel, pero también era un tipo de calabozo con distintas entradas y varias escaleras que daban hacía arriba.

Era de esperarse que habrían monstruos en algunas zonas del mapa, tanto en la primera plataforma como en las posteriores. Lo bueno de tener a varios en distintos grupos es que unos se dispusieron a atacar y otras veces proponían quien iba a atacar o también en equipo para distribuir EXP. Claro, había algunos casos en que dos o más grupos tenían que atacar un mini-jefe que había en una de las habitaciones.

Pero por fin llegaron, cansados y agitados, pero llegaron al final de una sala que los separaba una puerta gigante de alrededor de 8 o 13 metros de distancia, todos podían entrar a la vez sin necesidad de empujar y las típicas antorchas encendidas de los dos lados de la puerta. No podían recordar cuanto tiempo pasaron para llegar hasta donde están parados, sin bajas, algunos apenas podían mantenerse de pie y respirar agitadamente.

Lo único que despertó a los que estaban cansados fue el sonido de la espada de Diavel clavándose contra el suelo mirándolos de frente. No podía estar más que contento por haber llegado junto con su equipo completo, mucho de los mejores jugadores, hasta ahora, y principiantes estaban junto con él para este momento. El día en que avanzarían al otro lado de la puerta.

–Solo tengo una cosa que decir – la expresión de felicidad que marcaba Diavel fue lo último que todos querían oír – ¡Triunfemos!

Todos los que estaban observándolo desde su posición asintieron con la cabeza, los nervios recorrían por cada parte de sus cuerpos, no había vuelta atrás, solo podían luchar con lo que había más adelante. Diavel puso la palma de su mano derecha contra los símbolos de la puerta y con un poco de impulso empezó a separarse en un ángulo recto.

La habitación no tenía ninguna luz o antorcha que reflejara el ambiente, solo estaba el piso con un patrón de dibujos, columnas en los dos lados de la puerta y en las paredes separados por un margen de distancia en paralelo hasta el final de un trono sobre un escalón. Pudieron ver perfectamente un hacha gigante clavada y a su lado, sentado en la silla de la habitación, había una figura extraña con un color que resaltaba su piel en un color rojizo, el brillo de sus ojos rojos sin ninguna pupila, una especie de casco bikingo de metal dejando salir sus orejas, un escudo esférico de acero apegado a la manga de su brazo izquierdo, un tipo de taparrabo como armadura y sobre la misma atado con una soga colgando telas de terciopelo, sobre sus rodillas y piernas llevaba armadura del mismo material que el casco.

Antes de que uno de ellos diera un paso adelante, Diavel extendió uno de sus brazos con la mano abierta, sin dejar de mirar a la gigante criatura que parecía hambrienta por su sangre como cual animal salvaje por busca de su presa. Las gotas de sudor resbalándose por sus mejillas y el pequeño temblor en sus piernas eran de esperarse de cualquier persona consciente que estaba por ver su propia muerte.

Su líder dio un par de paso adelante en caso de cualquier cambio en la atmósfera, todo seguía en silencio y con los ojos brillantes de Illfang observándolos en silencio desde su trono. Temeroso, pero audaz, siguió avanzando junto con tres de sus soldados manteniendo distancia, y con eso el código de Aincrad actuó de forma ordenada justo como dictaba su programación en la sala del jefe en el final del primer piso.

El color del piso fue reflejado por el cambio de color y forma de las paredes y el techo por un conjuntos de raíces que formaban huecos de diversos tamaños permaneciendo en un arco iris de colores cambiantes. La forma de la imagen fue observar desde un microscopio las células en un recipiente, la luz bañaba el suelo dando una percepción más bella del lugar y correspondiente a la sala de un jefe de cualquier videojuego.

El piso tembló por el impotente salto de Illfang y su enorme rugido representaba la bestia sin emociones humanas que lo distinguiera de cualquier monstruo, solo estaba programada para seguir su codificación a la perfección. Su nombre apareció sobre su cabeza junto con un pequeño rombo rojo y a su izquierda cuatro barras verdes una sobre la otra.

Y en un pilar de haz de luz, rodeando al propio monstruo gigante de dos metros de alto o más, aparecieron los Centinelas de Kobold de las Ruinas pequeños, pero poderosos soldados que emparejaban con sus tamaños y aumentaban sus resistencias con la armadura que vestían, solo dejaban ver sus manos, parte de sus piernas, orejas y cola, sus pieles al parecer eran del mismo color rostizado de Illfang contando con una barra de vida y sus armas eran más como alabardas con un pedazo de roca.

Al igual que los pequeños mocosos de Cell eran rápidos y salvajes, salieron junto con su jefe en una carrera hacia el ejercito que los superaba en número. No importa en que lado lo veas, el patrón del sistema les ordenaba atacar, no proteger con su vida o sacrificarse o incluso rendirse con las manos en alto por el usuario que iba a quitarles la vida, solo atacar a la persona más cercana y terminar siendo borrada para volver a generarse. Sin embargo, ese era el chiste de combatir un jefe, derrotar a los defensores hasta que el límite del programa haya acabado su regeneración y tengan que matar al último y más poderoso de la sala.

Aquí estaban todos los que se ofrecieron voluntariamente para liberarse de este infierno que el creador llamaba "Paraíso hecho realidad". No esperaron mucho hasta que Diavel grito ensamblando su espada al frente y sosteniendo su escudo con la mano izquierda, cada grupo se dividió en el plan que consistía y, avanzando con sus compañeros y amigos, como lobos en manada rugiendo, y al mismo tiempo oprimían sus pulmones, se decidieron por seguir a la esperanza.

¡SLASH! ¡Kling! ¡Klang!

Eran los sonidos que chirriaban cuando se cruzaron ambas armas brotando chispas entre ambas, rozando con firmeza tratando de ganar terreno con el arma que empuñaba en sus manos dejando salir el grito eufórico que mantenían por la ira y el odio por estar encerrados en este mundo. La ira resacada por un arma que no podía ser manchada por sangre de una criatura basada en paginas de historia mitológica era hermosa, la destreza por más era buena para liberar estrés.

El plan iba a la perfección, destruir a los Centinelas uno por uno mientras que el grupo B se encargaba de Illfang que con su hacha intentaba asestar un golpe al primer humano registrado en un rango cerca de su visión, y con la ayuda del grupo C lograban quitar algunos de los Centinelas que se encontraban cerca de el. El resto de los otros grupos intentaban forcejear contra los Centinelas que los atacaba y una vez que desaparecían en un pilar de fragmentos de cristales volvían a aparecer.

Como en una estrategia de un partido de football los grupos se dividían en estaciones por cambios de posiciones por las ordenes de Diavel que dirigía a sus equipos observando cada detalle en las diferentes situaciones que se encontraban. Su mirada azul como su cabello no parpadeaba, miraba de un lado a otro buscando un cambio para mejorar la situación, volteó al grupo de nuestros tres héroes y les dirigió la palabra como si fuera la primera orden que les dio desde esta mañana.

–¡Escuadrón F, mantengan la distancia de los Centinelas! – miro a los ojos de Kirito un momento y luego volteó para otro grupo.

–¡Entendido! – afirmando, avanzó directo al soldado de Kobold más cercano llamando su atención visual por detrás de los hoyos horizontales de su casco, saltó lo más cerca que pudo llevando la alabarda con las dos manos por encima de su cabeza y lo dejó caer cerca de la cabeza del chico de pelo corto quien con su mano derecha, empuñando su espada contraataco cruzando el filo del arma con el mango produciendo retroceso al Centinela – ¡Cambio! –

Lo habían repasado las veces necesarias para que sus cabezas lo adhieran en sus cerebros, ella escuchó la orden y corriendo disparada con su estoque en la mano derecha acumulando energía de un color verde esmeralda en el filo hasta la cúpula del mango. Golpes sucesivos y efectivos contra el Centinela que hizo rebotar, él no podía estar más que sorprendido, dudo de que pudiera en este tipo de situaciones.

–¡Kirito! – la voz de su tercer compañero por atrás de su espalda, haciendo fuerza para hacer retroceder al soldado con su espada, lo logro empujar y en cuanto lo llamó fue directo a él atravesando el pecho de la criatura con su espada en un ataque de luz roja. Y desapareció en cristales de luz al igual que el resto.

–Bien hecho – lo felicitó el joven experto solo para recibir una sonrisa pelando los dientes colocando su puño al frente. Kirito sorprendido por su reacción tan infantil, y sobretodo en la situación actual en que se encontraban, termino respondiendo el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El plan iba yendo a la perfección, los grupos de Centinelas iban disminuyendo y los grupos que contrarrestaban los ataques del jefe y los reemplazaban con ataques poderosos que gastaban su MP en habilidades de espada, hacha y daga fueron vaciando cada vez más la barra de vida. Estaban cerca de ganar. Lograron bajar tres de sus barras hasta llegar a un punto critico donde ya dejaron de aparecer Centinelas e Illfang se frustraba cada vez más dejando salir humo de sus fosas nasales.

La última barra descendía hasta un punto donde quedo roja, Illfang se detuvo por un instante, quedo parado de pie y formando una sonrisa en su hocico dejo caer su hacha al piso. Todos sabían a que punto llegó, la hora final, la información dio en el clavo al 100%, Illfang cambio su arma por una que resguardaba detrás de su cintura y antes de que la mostrara al público Diavel se precipito antes que el resto dijera o haga algo y cargo una gran cantidad de energía en la espada al mismo tiempo que tomaba carrera.

Solo que en vez de pensar dos veces, no pensó que el arma de respaldo que poseía no era un Talwar sino un Nodachi. Kirito, quien fue él único que se percato de ese cambio, se volteó a Diavel con preocupación y miedo. Todavía recordaba la charla que tuvo con Gohan anoche, tuvo razón, Kayaba cambio la perspectiva de los jefes, el arma era un ejemplo.

–¡Idiota, no corras! – le grito con euforia, pero en vez de que el quisiera hacerle caso a pesar de que no estaban tan lejos le sonrió. Confundido, solo vio como Diavel siguió corriendo y acumulando el destello que fluía en la espada.

No contaron que Illfang se impulsara en un salto a una de las columnas más cercanas, justo cuando Diavel tenía la oportunidad de derrotarlo y obtener el ítem adicional se detuvo, miro como Illfang rebotaba en cada pilar, y también en el techo, con gran velocidad a pesar de su gran tamaño y peso. Y cuando el gigante monstruo se detuvo en el techo, inclino aun más sus rodillas y dejando a cargo el efecto de la gravedad miro directamente a los ojos miedosos y desesperanzados de Diavel.

Todos lo vieron como si fuera una escena de película en cámara lenta, después de buscar de columna en columna con tan solo girar la cabeza y mover los pies manteniéndose en la misma posición antes de atacar, vio como el gran hocico de Illfang se acercaba con sus ojos rojos y brillosos y sin perder tiempo de acción usó la Nodachi que empuñaba en su mano utilizó uno de sus ataques más poderosos añadidos por el cambio de variable.

No solo daño a Diavel, se provocó un estallido de humo junto con una explosión que ilumino un color rosado en el momento que el Nodachi impacto en el suelo produciendo un temblor que sacudió a su líder fuera del piso y lo expulso a varios metros atrás. El corte de su arma perforo su pecho en un desgarre en diagonal desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura, su ropa se descosió dejando una abertura bastante grande.

Los sentidos como el dolor se esfumaron por completo, literalmente no podían sentir dolor aunque reciban un golpe en las baterías, los sensores de sensibilidad fueron bajados hasta 0 para evitar daños cerebrales. Sin embargo, el grito de Diavel era tan real aunque el dolor que apenas era perceptible y reemplazado por una diminuta descarga eléctrica que recorría su pecho en estos momentos.

Gohan y Kirito, abrumados por la caída de Diavel quien se encargo de planear, dirigir, explicar, ayudar a los principiantes que aun sin siquiera saber lo básico estaban peleando a su lado. De todas las personas que pudieron tener este final, nadie llegó a pensar o suponer que podría ser su líder, una persona tan hábil y que logro obtener un nivel tan alto hasta ahora podría incluso haber formado parte de un gremio más poderoso y con un conjunto enorme de personas dispuestas a salir de esta pesadilla.

Se arrodillaron enfrente de él, observando la gran herida que destejió parte de su ropa y piel dejando expuesto una red cuadriculada de color rojo diminuta, no importa de que forma la vean ellos seguía siendo una abertura de sangre. Su expresión facial describía la sensación que estaba pasando en este momento, dolor y angustia solo eran uno de los agonizantes dolores, pero lo único que podían ver ellos dos era la barra en rojo decayendo lentamente.

–¡Gohan, dale una poción! – en un acto rápido, sin poder mirar a los ojos preocupados de su amigo, buscó en su lista de objetos y selecciono el primer tipo de poción que encontró. Un pequeño frasco de vidrio con liquido rojo se adjunto en la palma de su mano izquierda y sin desperdiciar tiempo se lo dirigió a su boca.

Diavel apenas podía mantener los ojos entre abiertos y con lo menos que podía hacer era alejar con una de sus manos el frasco de salud. Gohan no entendió porque, pero se detuvo, antes de que Kirito le diga algo en voz alta Diavel lo miro directo a sus ojos tratando de formar sus siguientes palabras.

–Tú... también eras un Beta Tester, ¿verdad? – Kirito no podía tener sus ojos más abiertos como los tenía ahora, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ver los ojos de Gohan que lo miraba boquiabierto, pero él también descubrió algo que Diavel estaba ocultando.

–Ibas por el ítem adicional, ¿También eras un Beta Tester? – en todo lo que podía sentir ahora se esforzó por marcar una sonrisa en su rostro. No entendían porque, porque justo él quería rehusarse a seguir con vida, de todos los presentes que estaban peleando por entrar al segundo piso, justo Diavel prefería morir.

–Por favor, derroten al jefe... – su entrecortada voz bajaba a casi un susurro para sus oídos. Las emociones eran difíciles de bloquear, sus lagrimas se formaban en sus cuencas y su mano decayó al duro y frío piso – ...Háganlo por todos...

Su cuerpo entero brillaba cubriéndolo en una capa blanca dejándolo quieto y sin mostrar ningún movimiento o el cosquilleo de sus dedos. Después de eso, vieron perfectamente como empezó a desquebrajarse en pequeños y múltiples cristales, dispersándose frente a ellos.

Paralizados, imaginando el cuerpo de Diavel tirado en el suelo, ignoraban el sonido y los gritos de los demás. No podían creerlo, Diavel, un Beta Tester, a pesar de ocultar su verdadera identidad no era como Kirito o cualquier Tester, él se preocupó por todos para poder avanzar, podrían decir que fue estúpido confiarse e ir por el ítem adicional por el último golpe, pero también era un Beta Tester.

La competitividad por obtener algo raro o especial era lo que motivaba a los Beta Tester y a los jugadores que subían su nivel lo más alto posible para ganar y vencer. En eso, Diavel no era diferente, pero era más humano que cualquiera, confió en las personas que lo siguieron y perdono a Kibaou por dudar de los Beta Tester.

Sus pensamientos eran parecidos, oscuros y como si todo lo demás no existiera fuera del espacio que ocupaban en el suelo donde estaban arrodillados observando con incredulidad la falsa existencia de alguien que ya desapareció. Lo único que podría considerarse bueno es que no tendrían que oír el pitido agudo que enviaba una perdida de señal en las pulsaciones cardíacas en el cuerpo de Diavel recostado en una de las camas del hospital.

–Kirito – Gohan inmediatamente vio la expresión de su compañero, aun parecía no caer en la realidad, pero colocando una mano en su hombro logro despertarlo – Hagamoslo por él.

Su ceño se frunció y con un cambio de actitud totalmente diferente hace unos segundos, Kirito se levanto junto con Gohan. Si continuaban congelados solo estarían atrasando la misión y produciendo bajas, Illfang cambió su patrón de ataques y, lo que es peor, según la prueba Beta el jefe tendría que portar un Talwar.

–Yo también voy con ustedes – en un deslice de pies ligeros, Asuna apareció al lado derecho de Gohan. Ambos sin tener que tomar un segundo para meditar la situación y que en parte era un suicidio asintieron con la cabeza en afirmación.

En un ritmo de velocidad parejo al que sus pies recorrían en línea recta inclinando un poco la espalda y portando sus armas empuñadas en sus respectivas comodidades, se acercaban al jefe que persistía con su última barra y aun así acechaba con violencia y falta de humanidad a los jugadores que quedaban paralizados del miedo cuando acercaba su hocico y rugía con la dentadura abierta y con algunos hilos de baba que decaían en sus colmillos.

Illfang proceso su próximo rango al trío que se acercaba con desdén a él, se detuvo un momento para canalizar la energía en su espada colocandola a la cintura izquierda y con la mano izquierda libre apoyo sus dedos sobre la hoja. El aura blanca que dejaba marcas de partículas en el aire y la temperatura acumulada en la misma fue interrumpida en un remate ofensivo por la espada de Kirito.

Rebotando su ataque dejándolo vulnerable y saltando para un lado dejando un espacio abierto, entró Asuna en escena con el escote en su mano junto con el brillo rosa apuntando directo a su robusto estomago. No obstante, Illfang tenía el equilibrio perfecto entre fuerza y velocidad, por lo tanto sus reflejos eran perceptibles incluso desde corta distancia.

Sosteniendo con la mano derecha el Nodachi desde arriba de su hombro, usó la potencia en un golpe que dejaría una severa perdida de vida. La hoja cayó con fuerza en diagonal cortando solo la tela de la capa que cubría el largo y sedoso cabello castaño de Asuna.

Kirito no sabía que pensar en esos últimos segundos que estaba perdido en la belleza del cabello de su compañera. Sus ojos parecían estar hipnotizados por como el viento ondulaba los pelos de abajo, era mágico, incluso ignoro por completo el ataque directo de su escote.

Ahora vestía mejor, chaleco rojo, remera de manga larga blanca como la nieve y una armadura sobre su pecho, una minifalda roja que sobre ella sostenía la funda del escote y las medias blancas le cubrían las delgadas piernas. Pero la lenta hermosura que tenía enfrente de él fue reemplazada por las piernas de Gohan y cambió su rango de visión a uno más importante.

Atacaba con frenesí contra los golpes directos del Nodachi soportando los fuertes impulsos que parecía acorralarlo cada vez más a Gohan. Su baja experiencia con armas era notable por la forma en que se movía, muchos tenían ese mismo problema, al dejar de entrenar con espadas después de que aparecieran los saiyajin fue una tonta idea en dejar ese entrenamiento.

Hacía todo lo posible por bloquear y contraatacar hacía la gigante bestia, rozando las espadas y recibir pequeños cortes en su ropa no ayudaba de mucho. Por más que se moviera al máximo nivel que tenía permitido en este mundo no podía alcanzar darle un ataque, en el momento en que ambas hojas volvieron a conectarse derramando varias chispas e intentaba resistir con ímpetu no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron Kirito y Asuna.

En un rayo de luz amarillo y rosa, la luz del escote y la espada cortaron en horizontal su barriga en lados opuestos. Illfang, alarido, volvió a rugir como la bestia inmunda y asquerosa que se proyectaba frente a ellos. Saltó a una columna, reboto a la siguiente, a otra, con el fin de matar a los tres de un golpe al igual que hizo con Diavel. Los tres retrocedieron en un salto simultaneo, afianzándose con los pies en el temblor que sacudía la sala cuando el golpe de Illfang choco contra el suelo.

La pared de humo que salio desde sus patas lo cubrió y, antes de que los tres se den cuenta, dio otro salto frente a ellos portando el Nodachi por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos dilataban el tiempo que tardaban que sus propios cuerpos reaccionaran y que la espada se balanceara sobre ellos en un solo impacto.

¡SLAAAAASH!

En un ataque repentino formado por un grito y un destello verde, el Nodachi rebotó contra el hacha de Egil. El sujeto apareció en el momento justo para salvarles la vida, lo más sorprendente fue cuando el ejercito delantero y defensa se unió para acabar con Illfang. Todos estaban haciendo lo posible para ayudarlos.

–Les daremos el tiempo suficiente para que se recuperen – dijo entre jadeos, volvió a sostener con ambas manos el hacha. Antes de que se fuera con el grupo se volteó hacía ellos, sonriendo, sabía que las cosas no podían ir al 100% de lo planeado, pero les tenía confianza a los tres, al grupo que los defendían y al insoportable Kibaou – Terminen con esto.

Corrió portando su arma por encima del hombro derecho acumulando su habilidad especial en el color verde que los salvó.

Kirito, Asuna y Gohan no desperdiciaron el tiempo y abrieron su menú, pulsando con la punta del dedo índice el primer tipo de poción que estaba al principio de la lista y en cuanto se formo el frasco rojo lo bebieron rápidamente. Sin pensar que incluso unos pocos segundos serian suficientes que entre ellos recuperaban la salud, los demás estaban tirados en el suelo después de atacar al poderos Illfang.

Reuniendo el brillo en el Nodachi, Kirito se levantó con destreza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar el golpe. Por suerte, gracias al tamaño físico y la cantidad que requería en acumular la energía, llegó detener su ataque con su habilidad de espada rebotandola justo a tiempo protegiendo a Egil y los otros.

–¡Gohan, Asuna, ayúdenme a dar el último golpe! – exclamó y en un suceso inesperado, Illfang dio un fuerte salto hacía atrás estando a una distancia de 60 metros o más de su trono.

Respondiendo en afirmación a la vez que retomaban la carrera hacía el jefe, los tres aumentaban la velocidad apuntando sus armas a la enorme bestia. Este era su último chance de acabar con el jefe, no podían fallar, esto decidía el futuro de los que pasaron días en tratar de salir de este infierno.

En lo que tardaba Illfang incorporarse de pie, elevó su Nodachi reuniendo más energía de un color rojo en la hoja. Cuando llegó a su punto perfecto dejo caer su puño aferrado al mango, Gohan no tardó en responder y fue el primero en dar el primer paso.

Saltó después de incrementar el ataque de su espada, rebotó su ataque al igual que lo planeado desde el principio, volvió al suelo unos pocos metros detrás de los dos. El Nodachi se encontraba inclinado sin protección alguna, fue la oportunidad que necesitaba Asuna para apuntar con su escote en una ráfaga de 8 golpes consecutivos.

Dejando a Illfang expuesto, Kirito se encargó de cortar la gruesa piel rojiza del monstruo. Su espada no se detenía en el trayecto, seguía deslizando su filo en diagonal dejando salir un poderoso grito de batalla. Tuvo que saltar lo bastante alto para llegar a la clavícula superior izquierda, ese fue el caso con exactitud, cuando se quedo sin camino que recorrer cayó al piso sosteniéndose con su brazos derecho soltando la espada por la caída.

El cuerpo de Illfang estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, el corte de los ataques estaban marcados y en vez de rugir estaba brillando. El intenso brillo se proyectaba dentro de él dejando salir focos de luz hasta que su cuerpo quedo cubierto totalmente de esa luz blanca. Luego su inmenso cuerpo, incluyendo su armadura y equipo, exploto consumiéndose en diminutas partículas.

Silencio absoluto, sin una voz que exprese lo que acaba de pasar, estaban atónitos con los ojos abiertos. Lo consiguieron, lo derrotaron, por fin lo habían logrado. Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta al estar solos en una habitación vacía donde los esperaba la puerta del segundo piso.

Para comprobar que todo era real y no un sueño, el cartel que se proyectaba delante de ellos flotando con las palabras exactas que querían escuchar: Congratulation!

El primer grito de victoria salió de uno en el montón del grupo, la ola fue seguida por más gritos y festejos admirando la experiencia obtenida al subir de nivel. Estaban realmente felices de estar vivos para vivir este momento en persona, sus gritos no paraban, lograron derrotar al jefe.

Gohan permanecía sentado en el suelo sonriendo, la verdad es que si era sincero no esperaba que saliera tan bien. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal por la perdida de Diavel, él no tenía que terminar así, su voluntad por hacer que este grupo logre acabar con el jefe fue lo que hizo que pudieran ganar. Solo esperaba que los este observando desde donde quiera que se encuentre ahora.

Todos brindaban su espíritu para pasar al siguiente piso, de los poco que decidieron entrar por voluntad propia, arriesgando su vida para liberar la de los miles de jugadores que esperaban ansiosos por salir, no olvidarían el día en que lograron sobrevivir. Sus nombres fueron regrabados en el edificio donde se guardaban los datos del gremio en una lista vertical por cada miembro formado, excepto por la única persona que murió.

–Felicidades, lo lograron – Egil pasó enfrente de él estirando su brazo. Asuna también estaba a su lado con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, cosa que nunca se espero encontrar de parte de ella.

–El logro no solo fue por nosotros tres. Ustedes también pelearon y nos defendieron, muchas gracias – cuando se levantó con la ayuda de Egil, inclino su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

–No hace falta que lo digas – se excuso él mismo dejando salir una sonrisa de parte del saiyajin – Ahora que podemos ir al-

–¡¿PORQUE?!

En un grito inesperado de la persona con un temperamento frágil con algunas lagrimas sobre sus cuencas. Kibaou se encontraba sentado en el suelo en posición de loto, a diferencia de los demás estaba totalmente ofendido por la crueldad que cometieron las únicas personas que estaban lo bastante cerca para salvar la vida de él.

Todos observaban a Kibaou con atención en silencio, la verdad es que algunos ya se imaginaban a donde quería llegar. Por más que hayan derrotado al jefe, la ausencia de Diavel era inevitable.

–¡¿Porque dejaron que Diavel muriera?! – grito en busca de respuesta, sin soportar la angustia se levanto y apunto con su dedo índice al chico que escucho con firmeza intentando advertir a Diavel – ¡¿Cómo sabías de la técnica del jefe?! ¡¿Porque no nos contaste de eso?!

Las caras de todos, incluyendo las de Gohan y Asuna, se enfocaron únicamente en Kirito. El dedo amenazador de Kibaou lo hacía sentir más culpable, hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta. No podía decir nada, las caras que lo miraban de alto y la culpa por no haberlo salvado le impedían decir cualquier cosa, ni siquiera podía moverse.

–¡Eres un Beta Tester, ¿verdad?! – sudando frío y tragando saliva, trató de ignorar la acusación de Kibaou mirando al piso ahogándose en su propia miseria – ¡Hay otros Beta Tester aquí, ¿verdad?!

Mirando de un lado a otro, viendo las caras de cada uno de los presentes en la habitación, todos buscaban en las expresiones de sus propios equipos. Habían llegado en un punto en que no podían confiar en nadie, si había un Beta de seguro habían otros ahora mismo, esos pensamientos se repetían en las cabezas de los jugadores.

–¡Ya basta! – Gohan se acercó a Kibaou llamando su atención – Diavel también era un Beta Tester. Él tampoco sabía de los patrones del jefe – Kibaou inaudito, rechazó la idea de que la persona que murió frente a sus ojos fuera uno. Pero Gohan siguió explicando – Significa que ninguno de nosotros se esperaba el cambio repentino de ataques o del arma.

–¿Quieres decir que el juego tuvo una actualización antes de ser proporcionada al público? – de las largas palabras de Asuna con un dedo arqueado sosteniendo su mentón. Egil y Gohan se detuvieron a pensar, era lo más probable viniendo de la cabeza de Kayaba, no, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de mencionarlo.

Pero mientras se dedicaban a pensar, una risa cínica y un cambio de tono sin ninguna relación a su personalidad. Vieron como Kirito, agachado sobre una pierna riendo como maníaco, se levantaba y los mirara con una nueva cara.

–¿Un Beta Tester? Se equivocan – sorprendidos por sus palabras. Kirito caminaba directo a la puerta de la salida teniendo toda la atención que los veían de espalda – La gran mayoría de los Beta Tester eran principiantes, personas que no sabían como subir de nivel o derrotar a monstruos simples que encontraban en el campo. Ustedes son mejores que ellos – Kibaou estaba igual de sorprendido y atónito por lo que estaba diciendo. Se detuvo y giró hacía ellos con una sonrisa – La diferencia entre ellos y yo es clara. Llegue a niveles totalmente más altos durante la fase Beta. La razón por la que sabía de los ataques del jefe es porque me enfrenté a monstruos con habilidades más fuertes y con diferentes armas. Sé más que un simple recolector de información.

Esas palabras le pegaron duro a Kibaou, quien seguía paralizado como si tuviera a un monstruo en la vida real, no sabía que podía significar una persona que sobresalía en la prueba Beta. No, lo sabía, y era incluso peor que cualquier Tester.

–E-Eres un... Cheater... ¡Eres un maldito Cheater! ¡Eso es peor que un Beta! – exclamaba sin creer que fuera posible que alguien pudiera ser ambas cosas. Se necesitaba tener total experiencia para llegar a ser el monstruo que tenía en persona.

–Cheater y Beta... ¡Oh, es un Beater! – dijo Gohan con incredulidad contando con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha.

–No lo alientes – Asuna lo golpeó con el codo en su brazo. De vez en cuando tendía a no tomarse en serio las cosas, y eso que lo conoció en solo 24 horas.

–Beater... Es un buen nombre – admitía Kirito mientras abría su menú y en tan solo presionar dos botones su atuendo fue reemplazado por un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La funda de la espada seguía atada a su espalda, la ropa encajaba perfecto con su personalidad presumida. Gracias al esfuerzo de Gohan y Asuna logró obtener el ítem adicional – A partir de ahora sera mejor que no me confundan con otros Beta.

Y con esas últimas palabras se marcho dejándolos a todos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus botas pisando contra el piso mientras subía las escaleras de la puerta. Antes de que se fuera, Asuna y Gohan se acercaron a él con algo que preguntar.

–¡Espera! – alertó Gohan deteniendo el camino de Kirito, sin tener la necesidad de mirar a sus ojos solo esperó que dijera lo que tenía que decir – Aun podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?

–Eso es algo innecesario, ¿no lo crees? – respondió como si le fuera de menor importancia, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos parecía que lo decía en serio. Buscando en las miradas del incoherente Gohan y la brusca Asuna que se quedaba parada de pie esperando su respuesta – De acuerdo, pero solo les pido una cosa. Si un gremio que son de confianza los invita, no lo rechacen.

Asintiendo en afirmación junto a una sonrisa entre dientes, dejó que Kirito se marchara delante de la puerta. El grupo temporal se disolvió con solo oprimir un botón azul en forma de circulo y cada uno tomó su propio camino para salvarse de este putrefacto juego.

Kirito y Asuna formaban de su lista de amigos, también Egil, eso en parte lo hacía feliz. Habían avanzado al siguiente nivel con nuevas sorpresas y misiones que completar en el transcurso de su viaje. Sus caminos eran diferentes, pero sus metas eran iguales. La determinación los guiaba con el arma empuñada, una nueva aventura los estaba esperando a través del otro lado de la puerta.

Continuara...


	3. Sachi

**Las obras y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Reki Kawahara**

 **I**

 **3\. Sachi**

Cuando estas en una batalla a muerte o tratando de sobrevivir en las profundidades del bosque solo, sin la ayuda de nadie, usando los recursos que tenemos al alcance de nuestras manos y nuestros cinco sentidos. Uno tiende a obligarse a uno mismo a sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible, el humano siempre fue así antes de la evolución tecnológica.

En momentos como esos solo recordamos, cuando estamos a punto de morir vemos toda nuestra vida a través de nuestros ojos en un fragmento de segundo. Todo lo que formaba parte de nosotros se esfuma quedando solo polvo, cruel, pero cierto. Nadie vivo sabe que pasa del otro lado del muro, no hay pruebas concluyentes que lo demuestren, así es como se basa la sociedad por medio de la ciencia.

Ahora, es diferente morir que presenciar una, los sentimientos son diferentes; un amigo, familiar o conocido, podemos sentirnos de varias maneras que nos haga pensar en ello. Lo peor sería ver como alguien que conocemos, sea desde la infancia o tan solo unos días, nos mire y diga sus últimas palabras y no seamos capaces de escucharlas.

El proyecto SAO se hizo tan real que se hizo frecuente ver morir a decenas de jugadores que parecía común. Los gritos y el tejido pixelado reemplazado por la sangre, son los factores que alimentan la desesperación de querer suicidarse o vengarse.

La culpa no sería de Kayaba, no, esta vez él no tendría la culpa sino la de ellos por ser confiados, distraídos, débiles, sin una pizca del verdadero conocimiento de sostener una espada. Este juego se suponía que tendría que ser más de lo que es a comparado con otros, la clave era seguir siendo humano, dejar de lado todo lo que aprendieron en el exterior y retomar nuestros instintos salvajes.

Por eso siempre se dividían las clases, jugadores verdes o jugadores rojos, formando gremios con el objetivo de ganar dinero, EXP, ítem o en casos más específicos tener sus propios nombres grabados después de derrotar un jefe. Los jugadores rojos tienen sus similitudes, pero en un contexto diferente, dependiendo de que tipo de persona decida jugar a ser el malo, ellos buscaran robar objetos y venderlos a un mejor precio o simplemente matar, derramando la sangre de sus enemigos sin compasión alguna.

Durante la estadía en SAO, los jugadores avanzaron a su propio ritmo aumentando sus estadísticas y, después de vencer al primer jefe que daba al segundo piso, por sorpresa para los que esperaban en el Pueblo de los Inicios, llevando una vida normal y corriente, y en los casos que otros jugadores seguían peleando para pasar al siguiente nivel. Los jugadores derrotaron a los jefes del segundo, tercero y sucesivamente hasta llegar al onceavo piso dando nuevas aberturas a los que aun seguían con vida.

Las bajas se implementaban por el hecho que su mismo empeño al pelear y su vida se redujera a 0, en algunos lugares celebraban sus valores en los pocos cementerios que habían algunos pisos del 11 al primero. Pero también estaban esos grupos asesinos a sangre fría, grupos como "Ataúd Risueño", no tenían una misera gota de piedad o simplemente entendían que la mejor opción para ser fuertes era matarse el uno al otro.

Gente como ellos no cambian, cada día se informaban a través de los periódicos sobre los acontecimientos y logros obtenidos por algunos jugadores con las fotos en la primera página. De este modo se informaban con más eficacia sobre los actos de los jugadores, el número de victimas no baja ni subía, se mantenía estable con cada día que permanecían en este mundo.

También cabe mencionar que tras la derrota en el segundo piso se hizo pública la noticia del Beater, no había mucho de él en el diario, solo se encontraba que el obtuvo el premio adicional por el último golpe. Luego sus vidas normales seguían como de costumbre, no muchos intentaban enfrentarse al jefe del piso actual, pero si deseaban encontrarse con el jefe secreto especial en el aniversario que se festejara en Navidad con un ítem raro.

La Alianza Dragones Divinos era otra armada que podría deducirse como ejercito de salvación, eran un gremio diferente que se influía en los ítem raros, hacer pagar impuestos a las personas que refugiaban y protegían, vencer a los jefes finales de los 100 pisos y tomar prestado mapas, pociones y armas de jugadores que obligaban a colaborar. Sus objetivos eran diferentes de cualquier otro gremio que pretendían salvar a las personas, veían SAO como la realidad misma, pero como un juego normal. Ya hubo apariciones de ellos, no se metían contra grupos peligrosos a no ser de que necesiten ítem raros o dinero.

Nuestro protagonista permanecía como un jugador solitario con mejores equipos, estadísticas en un nivel optimo, su vestimenta actual consistía en un chaleco violeta sin mangas, sobre ella un abrigo negro largo hasta las rodillas, las mangas le alcanzaban hasta la muñeca y eran hondos, guantes marrones de cuero, pantalón negro debajo de unas botas marrones de tono tortilla que se sujetaban por arriba del tobillo.

Mantenía su nivel oculto para evitar llamar la atención o algo por el estilo, lo malo es que su dinero era malgastado en provisiones que no duraban más de un día. Después de cumplir varias misiones y eventos pudo elevar su nivel por encima de los 30, su fuerza, defensa, agilidad y otros elementos que no se incluyen en cualquier MMORPG (Cocina, visión, sigilo, etc) superaban al ser humano físicamente, sin duda era como ser un superhéroe en la vida real.

Pero luego de introducirse al piso 11, no se esperó entrar en lo que llamarían un gremio principiante. Personas como él que no tenían idea de la mecánica de este mundo, pero estaban interesados en la resolución en como lo definía este juego. Eran un total de cinco personas, vistiendo abrigos de diferentes colores haciendo juego con sus colores de cabello, portando diferentes armas y, a pesar de ser amigos en la realidad, sus personalidades eran muy distintas.

–¡Brindemos por nosotros, Los Gatos Negros Iluminados por la Luna! –Parados sobre una mesa de madera en un restaurante de la ciudad de Taft, estaban celebrando con un banquete de todo tipo de comida que podían pagar entre todos– ¡Y también a Gohan-san, el hombre que salvó nuestras vidas! –El chico rubio con un gorro de lana gris oscuro y abrigo marrón con dos botones en el pecho, armadura y un atuendo amarillo maíz, pantalón a juego marrón y botas negras sostenía una copa de plata bien decorada. Tomando el frente de la mesa elevó su copa siendo golpeada por los demás del grupo– ¡Kanpai! –exclamaron los cinco chocando sus copas sin derramar ni una gota del liquido.

–Kanpai... –Gohan, en ningún momento había recordado cuando termino en esta situación. Las preguntas volaban alrededor de su cabeza, no podía evitar seguir la corriente mientras estaba sentado en su silla levantando apenas la copa.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran en este lugar costoso a pesar de los inmuebles de madera, luz de vela y las diferentes variaciones de vino. Solo fue suerte de que él estuviera en una zona de monstruos o más bien animales que los doblaban en tamaño. La razón de que el actuó fue porque un miembro del grupo estaba por morir y su HP llegaba a números rojos mientras que el resto pasaba un rato parecido.

Sin temor avanzó y corto en pedazos a los enemigos, derramando cada píxel de sus sistemas y cuando se dedicó a curar a cada uno de ellos les otorgo las pociones curativas. Gracias a ello estaban vivos para contarlo y publicarlo en las redes sociales cuando recuperen sus cuerpos intactos del hospital donde se hospedaban.

–¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –Le agradecían por sus actos heroicos. Por otra parte, Gohan solo se ruborizaba y trataba de mantenerse cuerdo.

–N-No es nada... –Decía mientras sonreía y los calmaba poniendo ambas manos al frente– Solo tengan cuidado la próxima vez.

–En verdad te lo agradezco –Dijo una chica con cabello corto y negro, vestía un uniforme de un traje celeste, un peto de protección en el pecho, guantes largos por encima de los codos de color blanco y botas negras. Se le formaban unas lagrimas en la cueca de los ojos, se las secó con la mano libre manteniendo la sonrisa– Si no me hubieras salvado no estaría viva.

–Ya dije que no...

–Oe, Gohan-san –Siendo interrumpido por quien parecía el líder, un chico de pelo corto y ordenado con un traje rojo oscuro, armadura en el pecho, codos y brazos, guantes negros, cinturón, pantalón haciendo juego y botas negras lo llamó susurrando desde su oído– Eres un jugador solitario, ¿verdad?

–Si, ¿Porque? –Keita, el líder, reía entre dientes ante su respuesta interrogativa.

–¿No es obvio? Para que te nos unas –Dijo para que todos escuchen esta vez. Gohan parecía sorprendido por donde quería llegar, unirse a un gremio a estas alturas era peligroso, en estos casos tenías que medir bien tus opciones.

Recordaba con exactitud lo que les dijo Kirito a él y a Asuna, unirse a un grupo era una oportunidad única, uno no podía mantenerse en solitario por siempre. El simple hecho de que en algún momento va a tener que unirse a un gremio lo ponía nervioso, también estaba cargando con la vida de ellos, no podía defraudarlos.

–Oh, claro, no te obligaremos si no quieres –Decía después de soportar los varios segundos de silencio que había entre ellos. Gohan seguía meditándolo con precaución, pero luego de estar con la cabeza abajo se decidió y los miro rascándose la mejilla con la punta de su dedo índice.

–Supongo que no tengo otra opción –Su respuesta puso más felices a todos, volvieron a agradecerle y se acercaron a él con una sonrisa.

Y así Gohan se unió a su primer gremio, en la noche devoraron como cerdos y se presentaron adecuadamente. Cada uno tenía sus variaciones en las habilidades que portaban, según sus estadísticas se manejaban hacía un elemento en particular. Sus niveles estaban por debajo de Gohan, pero él aun no había revelado sus números, por ahora sería mejor tenerlo como secreto.

La cena fue más grande de lo que se esperaban, excepto para Gohan, plato con carne, vegetales, pescados, hasta la cesta de pan, no tenían ninguna migaja o mancha de salsa dentro de los platos. El gremio perdía el apetito al verlo devorar una cantidad increíble de raciones de comidas que podían ser distribuidas al ejercito.

Pilas de tazones amontonadas sin perder equilibrio, un nuevo tazón era terminado en solo cinco minutos desde que terminó el anterior. Sus caras estaban azules y sus ojos redondos y blancos al observar cada gramo de alimento ser masticado y tragado. Nadie podía decir algo o siquiera saber que decir, cuando sus pedidos fueron entregados a la mesa apenas iban por la mitad, la misma camarera estaba de pie mirando a Gohan con su tazón frente a su cara.

Las personas de otras mesas no se mostraban diferentes, la falta de modales que presentaba era terrible. Juzgaban con la mirada y susurraban a sus acompañantes, otros solo trataban de ignorarlo, por lo menos querían terminar sus propios platos.

En cuanto al gremio, ya no sabían si el dinero que tenían desde su última misión podrían pagar todo esto. Ese pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Keita, quien le hizo una seña de dedos a la camarera, devolviéndola a la realidad, para que le traiga la cuenta.

–¡Quiero más! –Gohan de inmediato levantó la mano con la que sostenía sus palillos. Keita suspiró con pesadez, mientras que uno de ellos se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

–En serio, ¿Cómo puedes seguir teniendo hambre después de...? Ni siquiera se como definir esto –Se quejo Keita. En efecto, descifrar la cantidad de alimento que debía digerir Gohan después de varios platos era tan incomprensible como el Código Da Vinci.

–Hmm... –El joven Son lo miró a la cara unos segundos y desvió sus ojos al techo tratando de buscar una respuesta coherente. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de que su metabolismo no se límite incluso en un mundo virtual– No se.

Ante la respuesta de su nuevo miembro, solo dejaron escapar un suspiro ignorando como tragaba una gran masa de arroz pasando por la traquea. Si alguien tenía que ser el positivo en la mesa esos serían Gohan y Sachi, la chica que se mostraba tímida ante situaciones extremas y peligrosas, con respecto al tiempo que estaban ahí sentados no habría pasado más de dos horas.

Pero cuando Keita decidió, finalmente, dar inicio a una conversación más conforme y significativa, fue cuando Gohan terminó su comida. Al presentarse formalmente y conociendo sus especialidades en batalla, por supuesto, ellos fueron los primeros en preguntarle a Gohan su estatus como jugador solitario. Lo cual no tuvo mucho que explicar, fue directo al grano, sin redondeos, sin mucha explicación.

–¿Todos ustedes se conocen de la escuela? –Ahora fue el turno de Gohan en preguntar. Tetsuo había aclarado que ellos estudiaban desde primer año, básicamente eran un grupo que se fascinaban y pasaban su mayor parte con los juegos.

–Si, somos del Club de Investigación Informática –Explicó Keita– Cuando nos enteramos de SAO decidimos comprometernos en comprarlo para pasar más tiempo juntos –A pesar de su sonrisa, podía verse claramente que estaba arrepentido de haberlos arrastrado hasta este mundo.

Gohan asintió de todas formas, no podía imaginar la cantidad de empatía que sentían las otras personas que pasaban por una depresión similar. Pero Keita volvió a sonreír, miro a su grupo, uno por uno, y no podía dejar de sentir tanta felicidad al estar rodeados de amigos que estaban con él. Hasta ahora era lo único que tenía, no quería perderlos.

–¿Y tú que hacías en el mundo real? –Keita volvió con otra pregunta. Sabía perfectamente que contestar en este tipo de situaciones, sobretodo cuando su primer día escolar se fue por el retrete.

–La verdad no hice mucho cuando me mude a Tokyo –Todos se sorprendieron y escucharon atentos– Cuando pase a la secundaria solo tuve un día de clases. El primer día de clases para ser precisos. Al volver a casa, me sumergí dentro de SAO y... Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

–Wow... Eso quiere decir...

–¡Que todos mis fondos escolares se perdieron para siempre! –Gohan se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, largando cascadas de lagrimas y ojos en blanco. De algún modo, le parecía más importante su beca que su vida adolescente– ¡Y lo peor, es que cuando vuelva, mi mamá me va a poner a estudiar en un nivel más avanzado para entrar en la Universidad!

Y así, con risas graciosas, Gohan imaginándose el enorme castigo que le espera, la noche tomo su fin. Todos se reunieron en un pequeño hotel donde se hospedaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, con todo el Cor reunido no les alcanzaba para una casa, pero ese era su sueño principal.

Ellos se enfocaban en alcanzar a los grupos delanteros para pasar al siguiente piso flotante de Aincrad, Keita quería ser uno de los grandes quien los guíe hasta la cima. Aunque lo primero que querían hacer como grupo era comprar una casa; grande, con muchas habitaciones, muebles elegantes, un closet lleno se ropas y armaduras, una alfombra que tenga grabado "Welcome" y, pero no menos importante, un baño privado.

Ellos si eran optimistas con respecto sobre el hogar, pedían demasiadas cosas como si fueran niños esperando a que Santa Claus bajara de la chimenea con sus regalos.

Para Gohan era una buena oportunidad para saber que se siente tener amigos. En la Montaña Paoz solo tenía a Goten con quien jugaba, Krillin que pasaba de vez en cuando, Piccoro siempre estaba en la atalaya de Kami y cuando lo visitaba lo recibía con el mismo afectó que le mostró. Pero ahora podía estar rodeados de gente, a quien salvó y agradeció.

Casi 6 meses han transcurrido desde que Gohan ha formado parte del gremio, Gatos Iluminados por la Luna, conformados como otro grupo de novatos de VRMMORPG. Lo que tenían en común con otros gremios era la gran necesidad de aumentar su EXP, matando a los monstruos que, una vez que hayan muerto, reaparecían en un haz de luz.

Festejaban como locos cuando uno de ellos pasaban de nivel, después iban por más. Pasaban horas hasta que decidían tomar un breve receso, pero con solo cinco minutos ya estaban despiertos para volver a empezar. Por la noche se detenían definitivamente y volvían a la habitación del hotel, cenaban, dormían y de vuelta a la misma rutina.

Sin embargo, en parte era divertido, para ser un grupo que destacaba en formación de ataque y defensiva, obsesionados en las estadísticas, eran personas que tenían un gran espíritu, sobretodo en la colaboración de equipo. Después de todo, son un grupo de grandes amigos a quienes quería y respetaba mucho, se sorprendía de que avanzaran tan rápido, no lo suficiente para estar en un grupo de la delantera, pero bastante buenos para derrotar a unos cuantos enemigos que llevaban la ventaja.

Las misiones que realizaban se llevaban a cabo con éxito, algunas, con cada Cor ahorrado estaban cerca de comprar su nueva casa grupal. Aunque cierta parte se iba con las provisiones del día, pociones, mejoras en el equipo. Y sin olvidar el alquiler, el cual no era tan barato que digamos.

Gohan se sentía como en casa, la forma en como se relacionaba era muy similar en el mundo real con su familia. Claro, nunca llegó a contarles su verdadera historia, por supuesto que no, no estaban preparados mentalmente para una historia extravagante y poco creíble para una persona normal que vivió relajada cuando su planeta tuvo más de una oportunidad de explotar.

Formó lazos tan fuertes con cada miembro que, de a poco, conversaban sobre sus vidas escolares o las diferentes situaciones que pasaban con su familia. Sentía que podía convivir en familia, en paz, como si nada de esto hubiera llegado a suceder. Pero Sachi...

Ella era un problema. Le costaba tener conversaciones, era la callada del grupo, amable, lista, pero se llamaba, a sí misma, la débil. No podía concentrarse en el campo de batalla, no podía pelear, por miedo, temor, le temía a la muerte más que a nada. La comprendía bastante bien, nadie la podría culpar por sentir emociones tan fuertes, después de todo este mundo no tiene segundas oportunidades.

También podía reflejarse en ella, del mismo modo cuando tenía tan solo 5 años. Solo fingía estar preparado para cualquier situación, pero cuando el momento llamaba estaba corriendo. Luego con el tiempo tomo valor y luchaba, por más que no durara mucho, lo hacía. Aun puede sentir el frío constante al sentir que podía morir, dentro o fuera, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Así que dedico más tiempo a Sachi, la preparaba para una batalla real contra un monstruo de nivel bajo para empezar. Ella se quedaba viendo a los ojos de cualquier cosa, grande o pequeño, seguía temblando. Nunca estuvo cerca de perder mucho HP, Gohan estaba presente observando y solo le daba una mano cuando estaba mortificada del miedo. Por más que estuviera atrás, ella se presiono a sí misma para entrar a la delantera, lo fue demostrando algunas veces cuando tenía el valor suficiente para terminar con el labor.

Por fin estaba sirviendo de algo, a paso lento, pero lo conseguía y eso la enorgullecía. Podía pensar que tal vez podría sobrevivir, salir de este infierno, con los demás. Aunque aún sentía miedo, inevitable, eso provocaba que su confianza se cayera por completo. Estaría peor si estuviera sola, sin nadie, sin sus amigos.

–Gohan, tenemos un problema –Un audio de Keita apareció en una pestaña. Frente a la cara del saiyajin, un icono parpadeante se mostró a su lado visual derecho. Lo presiono con la punta de su dedo índice y automáticamente se reprodujo– ...Sachi ha desaparecido.

Gohan estaba afuera del hotel donde se hospedaban en ese momento, había informado a todo el grupo de su salida nocturna. Ayudaba para reflexionar en sus propios pensamientos y tener unos minutos a solas, que luego transcurrían horas. Estaba recorriendo la ciudad, lo normal, a la noche su iluminación es hermosa, las lamparas encendidas por una pequeña llama y el brillo de las luciérnagas era completamente maravilloso.

El silencio era de contemplarse; había gente en pareja caminando a gusto, personal vendiendo hasta la madrugada, podías sentarte en una banca y observar la fuente de agua admirando tu reflejo. Una experiencia que hacía cada tres veces a la semana.

Una de esas noches estaba por regresar, se detuvo cuando recibió su mensaje. Sachi había desaparecido. Sus ojos se abrieron con solo oír esa parte, siguió escuchando el audio. El resto la buscaría por el calabozo que estuvieron investigando últimamente, al ser un tipo de laberinto tendría una variedad enorme de puertas con objeto y también enemigos que aparecerían en el corredor.

¡Ese era el peor lugar por donde iría alguien como Sachi! Descartaba esa opción de momento, no podía estar muy lejos. Por lo que opto por usar la función de "Modo Rastreo" en la calle, una opción muy útil al estar en un gremio, podía ver las pisadas que dejaba un miembro en su ubicación actual. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera movido de un lado a otro, de lo contrario le dificultaría encontrarla.

Al ver su primera pista por donde pudo haber ido, siguió las huellas que se dirigían en un pasillo oscuro y oculto entre los edificios. Empezó a correr por todo la ciudad, encontrando más y más huellas de sus pies, se subió a los techos para tener una mejor vista, pregunto a las pocas personas que había de casualidad y nada.

Esto volvía más complicado de lo que pudo haber llegado. Mandarle un mensaje sería tonto, lo hubiera ignorado de todas maneras y ya tendría una idea de que sus compañeros estarían buscándola.

No duro mucho hasta que por fin la encontró. Sentada contra la pared debajo de un puente, las manos entrelazadas alrededor de las rodillas y con la frente pegada a ellas. El canal de agua fluía con serenidad casi sin producir ningún ruido, el escondite casi perfecto, considerando de que los rastros de Sachi se dirigían por una escalera abajo llevándolo por donde esta ahora.

De pie, buscando una señal emocional en su rostro inundado en pequeñas lagrimas que, resbalándose por sus piernas, se pegaban al suelo. Sachi estaba enterada de que Gohan estaba ahí, solo ignoraba su presencia, solo se preguntaba porque de todas las personas que conocía, al menos en SAO, él tuvo que buscarla.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –La pregunta fue dirigida a Gohan. No podía distinguir si esa pregunta era para excluirlo, pero de todas formas, por más que Sachi no estuviera de acuerdo, se acercó.

–Eso debería preguntarte yo –Intentó bromear, se sentó a una distancia respetable para el espacio de Sachi. Sabía que no querría a nadie cerca, lo único que funcionaria era tratar de hablar con ella– Todos estamos preocupados.

Sachi dejó de llorar, abrazó a un más sus piernas, apretando bien fuerte soportando sus emociones frágiles. Él no sabía que preguntarle a estás altura, suponía que cualquier cosa empeoraría todo, no podía obligar a Sachi hablar o volver, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola.

No sabría que estaría pasando sobre su cabeza ahora mismo, ni siquiera que podía hacer para hablar con ella. El grupo aun seguiría buscando, no informo nada aun, pensaba hacerlo, pero Sachi no querría eso.

–Ne, Gohan, –Por fin escucho algo de su voz, no lo miro a los ojos, pero si se decidió a hablar– ¿No tienes miedo de morir? –Su pregunta lo sorprendió, ya podía deducir por donde quería llegar, no era la única con ese pensamiento después de todo.

–Si –Afirmó en voz baja. Sachi lo miro, pudo sentir por su expresión que temblaba, que detrás de todo ese heroísmo estaba el miedo presente.

–Entonces, ¿Porque seguir luchando si de todas formas, en un momento, en el día de mañana, moriremos? –Más clara no podía ser. También se lo pregunto en su momento, en el primer día donde los 10.000 jugadores fueron advertidos por su creador– ¿No preferirías salir de este mundo?

–¿Q-Qué?

–De este mundo. De Gatos Iluminados por la Luna. De Sword Art Online.

–¿Te-Te refieres a un doble suicidio? –Sachi rió entre dientes. Aunque por su expresión depresiva lo afirmaba, negó con la cabeza.

–Eso sería ridículo –Gohan suspiro aliviado. No podría responder con un si o un no– Ne, ¿Crees que podría morir?

–No vas a morir –Dijo de forma directa. Cuando lo vio sonriendo con esos ojos onix, siguió escuchando– Los Gatos Negros Iluminados por la Luna es un gremio muy fuerte. Cada integrante lo es, todos ustedes son fuertes, los lazos que los unen son fuertes y eso crea esperanza –Quería llorar, de alegría, escuchar sus palabras la emocionaban. Gohan creía que era fuerte, eso de algún modo la hacía feliz, porque creía en ella– Sachi, tú no vas a morir, nadie va a morir. Ustedes son capaces de lograr todo mientras se lo propongan. Se que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo. Sé que este mundo hizo mucho daño irreparable, pero no podemos escondernos a esperar a que termine esta locura.

–¿Crees que este mundo pueda llegar a su fin? –En vez de recibir una mirada agría. Gohan se levantó de su asiento y la miro con otra sonrisa.

–No si no hacemos nada. Si realmente queremos salir, tenemos que avanzar lo más lejos que podamos, superarnos a nosotros mismos. Hay gente que conozco que quiere terminar SAO y se que ellos se harán más fuertes con cada pasos que den y sobrevivirán, porque confió en ellos. Del mismo modo que confió en ustedes chicos, todos me ensañaron muchas cosas, una de ellas es estar en un gremio.

Cuando terminó de expresarse a sí mismo, vio el rostro boquiabierto de Sachi, tal vez había hablado demasiado o se explicó con dificultad. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, riéndose él solo, se disculpó por hablar demasiado, pero a Sachi no le importo realmente. Se levantó y lo sorprendió en un cómodo y fuerte abrazo. Asombrado por el acto de su compañera, se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo como las lagrimas que se deslizaban pasaban a su piel.

Escuchaba su voz chillona perfectamente, por más que no podía sentir la energía en este mundo virtual, podía decir con certeza que Sachi estaba más feliz que nunca. La abrazo con su mano derecha, él también estaba feliz, aunque nunca le dijo que estaba agradecido por ella. Ahora no parecía un buen momento, probablemente vuelva a olvidarlo.

La noche se apaciguo cuando Gohan había contactado con el resto del equipo. Volvieron a la habitación del hotel, Keita pedía una explicación sobre el comportamiento de Sachi, demostraba la madurez como líder y padre ante este tipo de situaciones, ella solo se disculpó manteniendo la cabeza abajo. Gohan se interpuso explicando en detalle lo ocurrido, de ese modo los demás pudieron entender, sintieron empatia por ella.

Debieron suponer que era por eso, alguien sensible como Sachi pudo pasar por lo mismo, ella se hacía la fuerte por fuera, por dentro era frágil. Se conocían en el instituto, perfectamente sabían como eran, ignoraron eso por completo. Sentían unos tontos. Ellos se enfocaron en pasar de nivel, cuando en realidad habían olvidado sus rasgos humanos, tendrían que haberse puesto al margen de todos.

Ahora que lo entendían con mayor entendimiento, eran ellos los que pedían disculpas a Sachi. Se impresiono, los calmo diciendo que no hacía falta que digan eso. Gohan solo sonrió, estaba feliz y orgulloso por cada uno de ellos, sabía que podían hacer lo que sea mientras se lo propusieran, todos juntos. Ellos podrían salir de esto.

Por fin, después de extravagantes sucesos, misiones imposibles con un bajo porcentaje de lograr completar (al menos en su caso...), la suerte estuvo de su lado. Pasaron varias semanas, tal vez un mes, recolectando y ahorrando Cor para tener el sueño por el que trabajaron día a día, intensos y fastidiosos días, aunque pudieron terminar lo que empezaron.

Las últimas misiones de caza tendieron a ser, no solo frecuentes, más complicadas. Sin embargo, hubo un lado positivo, las tareas de caza o cualquier misión con una recomendación de nivel de dos cifras relevante o superior proporcionaban ítem y un montón de dinero. Ellos no tenían el nivel ni las estadísticas tan avanzadas para tenerla equilibrada, pensaron que sería un error, pero de algún modo lo lograron.

Los días que pasaron luchando contra enormes bichos, lo cual era espantoso y algo que podías sacar de una película cutre, sirvieron de mucho, pudieron aprender nuevas técnicas desbloqueadas y a reaccionar con más velocidad. También improvisaron como equipo realizando ataques consecutivos, eso sirvió de mucho cuando Gohan les explicó la función y capacidad que podían utilizar sus armas.

Y he aquí, más de 250.000 Cor, una cantidad que los enorgullecía. Ducker no pudo parar de llorar y reír, si no fuera porque el NerveGear obligaba que cualquier emoción que sienta el usuario fuera expresada, se hubiera comportado de un modo diferente. Esto era un logro gigantesco para todos, decidieron festejar con un banquete en la habitación, al día siguiente Keita se comprometería a comprar la casa mientras los demás compran muebles y artículos para decorar.

Todo iría anillo al dedo.

Al salir el sol, Sasamaru y Ducker se encargaron personalmente de despertar, de forma ruidosa, a quien siga clavado en la cama, incluso Keita prefería seguir con su sueño de cada dos semanas. Eran pasadas las nueve, en cuanto desayunaron salieron a la calle, corriendo en una competencia hasta el transportador de la ciudad de Taft.

Como lo había prometido Keita, se tomaría el tiempo para comprar la casa, el resto haría lo suyo hasta recibir un mensaje de su líder para encontrarse en un punto especifico o en la vivienda.

–Salto: Pueblo de los Inicios –Al pararse sobre las baldosas donde se situaba el transportador, compuesto por cuatro columnas en cada esquina del cuadrado y un muro con un lenguaje de fantasía medio legible o inventado alguien que se tomo la molestia en dibujar garabatos. Su cuerpo fue rodeado y contenido en una esfera de luz turquesa, al pasar cuatro segundos se abrió disolviendo su partículas en datos.

–Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si ahorramos más dinero para los muebles? –Sasamaru comentó– Escuche que hoy tienen rebajas, así que podríamos aprovechar.

–¡Oh, podríamos comprar sofás y cuadros para colgar en las paredes! –Sachi se emocionaba con cada artículo que veía en la vidriera de una tienda. Le encantaba la decoración y organizar cada habitación.

–Hay un calabozo en el Piso 27. Podremos encontrar más Cor en los cofres –Gohan escuchó la idea de Ducker, ya sabía que lugar es ese, había generadores de monstruos en algunas habitaciones. Se informó gracias a la información de Asuna.

Sí, de vez en cuando recibía un e-mail de su ex-compañera de equipo cuando pelearon juntos por primera vez. No fue mala idea mantener una relación a distancia, no sabía mucho de ella, solo que se mantenía en un grupo de avanzada. Lo alertaba de ciertos calabozos, bosques, monstruos, zonas en las que recomendaba mantenerse alejados por precaución, si tu nivel no era lo suficientemente alto tendrías una clara dificultad.

–¿No es mejor usar nuestro lugar de caza? –Sugirió. Sasamaru rió ante su pregunta, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

–No te preocupes, tenemos un nivel bastante alto –Gohan estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero el entusiasmo de Ducker le tomo la delantera.

–Decidido, iremos al calabozo –Sachi y Sasamaru asintieron con la cabeza– Relájate, sera rápido y sencillo –Le sonrió entre dientes. Gohan suspiró, no tuvo más opción que hacerles caso.

En cuanto estaban a punto de partir por el transportador, Sachi tocó los dedos de Gohan, se fijó en ella, y por su cara trazada en una sonrisa le dio algo de confianza. Irónico, antes él era quien la consolaba, ahora es al revés. Su sonrisa le pudo dar seguridad, "todo va estar bien" se decía para sí mismo.

Entrar fue más fácil de lo que pensó, a excepción de los monstruos que aparecieron al adentrarse al fondo, la situación fue en buen camino. Era tan profundo y oscuro que apenas podían verse el uno al otro, los pisos y paredes estaban algo separados, ya sea por baldosas o extremos que sobresalían, no tenía una composición como en el exterior.

Todo estaba configurado como una sala incompleta donde los muros se abrían o cerraban, una parte del suelo podía caer, los espacios en blanco no tenían fondo por lo que morías si caías. Ni siquiera podrías ver si hay un techo, solo cubos y rectángulos flotantes.

De cierto modo, no le gustaba estar aquí mucho tiempo. No es como si siempre hubiera ido a calabozos todos los días, sin embargo, transmitía esa sensación de inseguridad por el ambiente.

Hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada. No hubo una puerta en todo el camino, solo escaleras para ir arriba o abajo.

El pasillo por el que caminaban agrupados, no tenía nada de especial, era un dolor de cabeza tener que revisar el mapa. Gohan estaba a punto de volver a insistir con volver y buscar en otro lugar, ellos estaban muy confiados por el nivel que habían logrado obtener en estos días. Aunque siempre les decía que no debían confiarse demasiado en combate, al día siguiente volvía a decir lo mismo.

Ducker se movió al frente por unos segundos, corrió hacía un bloque de las paredes. Dando la señal para que se acerquen, colocó una palma de su mano abierta, aparentemente había unos destellos lumínicos que se salían por milímetros de la pared. El código se descifró en unos segundos al detectar la huellas dactilares de Ducker, salieron un tipo de raíces extendiéndose hasta que se formo un tipo de puerta de tono obsidiana y adornos.

No se necesitaba llave, Ducker sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió. La sala no era diferente a las otras, mismas baldosas de color agua marina, solo que en el medio contenía un cofre cerrado. Sasamaru y Ducker, alegres, chocaron los cincos y se adentraron junto con Tetsuo dejando a Gohan y Sachi en la puerta.

El escalofrió que recorría en su espalda le dedujo un mal presagio. La sala, el cofre, el silencio que denotaba entre este espacio y el calabozo, todos sus sentidos estaban pasando por un choque neuronal proclamando un acto que los sacara a todos de este lugar. No estaban a salvo, ¡Tenía la urgencia de salir y correr. Agarrar la muñeca de Sachi, al mismo tiempo que respondía con un grito de alerta, y CORRER!

–¡Espera! –Su voz no fue tan alta como esperaba. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Ducker abrió el cofre, vació, absolutamente nada y abrió los ojos por sorpresa. El miedo de Gohan se hizo más grande, Sachi quería preguntarle que rayos le pasaba, pero las luces del suelo emergieron. Todo se volvió rojo, las baldosas, las paredes, todo estaba en estado de alerta.

La habitación se rodeo de pilares de luz, altos y medianos, dos tipos de avatares diseñados como enanos y hombres de piedra. Gohan y Sachi corrieron hacía Ducker y el resto, con rasgo automático sacaron sus armas actuales estando de espalda y codo con codo. Las luces y los monstruos no dejaban de aparecer, llenando el espacio y sin dejar ver la salida, la desesperación que sentían todos era inevitable.

Tetsuo sacó inmediatamente un cristal azul, que por la sombría del ambiente tenía un color violeta, elevó su mano derecha exclamando "¡Salto: Taft!". Nada paso. Repitió aun más alto. Nada.

La configuración de esta sala no era una habitación donde derrotabas a los monstruos que salían, tal vez cuatro o hasta seis, y por arte de magia aparecía un cofre. Desafortunadamente, se encontraron con una habitación denominada "Sala Trampa", donde toneladas de enemigos salían por doquier gracias a la activación sobre un objeto confundible, en este caso un cofre. Lo que significaba que el generador de monstruos no se detenía.

Y no solo eso, toda forma de escape aleatoria era bloqueada. Solo eres tú y la maldita habitación. Una desesperación inminente con una mínima probabilidad de 0.2% de sobrevivir. Sobretodo en estos tiempos.

Cada quien se defendió por su cuenta, el espacio era pequeño entre ellos, tratar de ayudarse era imposible teniendo estas cosas a un entorno pequeño sobre ti mismo. Ducker atacaba desesperado, no controlaba los movimientos de sus pies cuando estaba nervioso, sus gritos eran lo más altos.

Gohan, a pesar de que controlaba la situación para abrir paso, no obtuvo el tiempo suficiente para salvarlo. Cuando el cuerpo de Ducker cayo al suelo boca abajo por un contraataque de los enanos, no pudo levantarse o esquivar de forma inmediata los picos que se clavaron en su espalda. Aulló de dolor y con lagrimas en sus ojos, cada vez que golpeaban contra su espina dorsal, su vida estaba disminuyendo a números rojos.

Su cuerpo se disipo en un brillo, dejando pedazos de cristales en el aire. Ducker había dejado SAO para siempre. Gohan vio cada segundo de lo transcurrido, al igual que Sachi, Tetsuo y Sasamaru, nadie pudo hacer algo para ayudarlo. Cuando vio morir a Diavel afectó a todo el pelotón que conformaba su grupo, no sabría diferenciar cual es la reacción del resto al ver esta situación. Aun así, ellos decidieron seguir peleando.

Incluso con la perdida de un amigo, ellos siguieron de pie enfrentando a estas diminutas cosas. Los nervios causaban la perdida del control físico y mental, perder la cordura no ayudaba en nada, es por eso que, tanto Gohan como el resto, mantenían la cabeza fría ignorando esos pensamientos distractores y las circunstancias que conllevaría. La desesperación para la supervivencia era lo más alto que se percibía en esta sala de la muerte.

–¡AAAAAGGGGHHHH! –Fue muy tarde cuando Tetsuo intentó voltear para ver el desgarrador sonido de Sasamaru, se había convertido en otro conjunto de píxeles desapareciendo de la realidad.

Una gota se resbalo por su barbilla, observó su rango visual y, al igual que hace un rato, se encontraba rodeado de enanos equipados con picos. Poniendo en practica el uso de su mazo, golpeó hacía adelante para expandir su espacio, tristemente a pesar de haberse llevado consigo tres enanos al frente, no tomo en cuenta a los que estaba por atrás, a ambos lados y la reformación de los mismos reemplazados por el duplo.

Volvió a atacar en su dirección adyacente para ocasionar un derribo, resultaba que también estas pequeñas y horribles cosas podían defenderse a pesar de su tamaño. En el tiempo del rose de armas, los otros enemigos aprovechaban su incapacidad y golpeaban en su torso (donde estarían sus costillas si las llevara consigo en el mundo virtual). Grito al sentir el primer contacto de la punta, se notaba un punto saliente de tejidos rojos, perdió el balance de su fuerza, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que otros dos enanos cortaran su pecho en un tajo doble.

En un último grito seco, su cuerpo fue convirtiéndose en polvo de datos y se dispersaron unos segundos antes de tocar el suelo. La tercera baja del equipo. Solo quedaban Gohan y Sachi, ahogaron sus sentimientos de pena, sí, querían llorar, pero si lo hacían ahora terminarían justo en el mismo lugar de los otros. Si lo hacían dejarían su propia voluntad en rendición a manos de este mundo, todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano, y los de ellos también.

Gohan se defendía bastante bien acumulando un terreno bastante proporcionable para sus estándares, pero Sachi se estaba acorralando sola en un circulo, esos pequeños bastardos estaban usando la misma estrategia contra ella. No, esta vez no dejaría que otra persona muera, ya no más, su responsabilidad era protegerlos a todos ya fracaso con tres de ellos no lo haría con ella. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por este gremio si era necesario, y al parecer este momento había llegado.

La distancia entre ellos era bastante lejos, Gohan tendría que abrirse paso contra todo lo que tenía encima. Y tal como esta escrito, sostuvo con firmeza su espada y fue amontonándose entre la multitud iracunda, recibiendo cada herida que bajaba su nivel de salud, por suerte gracias a la recuperación automática, tenía suficiente para soportar cualquier daño en contra de su cuerpo. Sus ojos solo tenían su visión enfocada en Sachi, podía notar la barra de vida desde lejos, estaba por alcanzar un punto intermedio, eso le dio un impulso extra para alejar a los enanos del camino con mayor ímpetu.

–¡Sachi! –Estaba cerca, solo unos cuantos pasos más y podría rescatarla. Hasta que, sorpresa, se descuido y fue enviado contra el suelo cuando un enano lo empujo con la punta del mango.

Sachi enseguida tuvo lo más cercano a un ataque al corazón, ver el cuerpo de Gohan en el suelo sin ninguna defensa, le hizo sentir inútil por no poder ayudarlo a él o a los demás. Sin embargo, la determinación de Gohan fue más poderosa que la de cualquier programa de reconocimiento que obligara a los NPC a actuar me forma violenta, se incorporo se pie y siguió peleando.

Verlo defenderse de ese modo tuvo que tener un contagio en ella, pues comenzó a atacar por delante bloqueando como podía con su lanza. No era mucho progreso, pero lograba arreglárselas por sí sola. Lo que no tuvo constancia fue que, en el momento en que Gohan estaba a solo escasos centímetros de abrir el espacio entre ellos, extendiendo su mano izquierda, recibió un corte por el único punto que dejo desprevenido; su espalda.

Gohan quedo boquiabierto, paralizado en el tiempo manteniéndose en una dilatación provocada por su mente, borrando todo color del espacio a excepción de Sachi y su mano estirada con la palma abierta. Para la experiencia de Sachi, siendo una persona tímida y que frecuentemente entraba en pánico al estar enfrente de un enemigo, jamas, pero JAMAS, sintió la muerte tan cerca como ahora.

No podía moverse, su cuerpo dejo de emitir un nervio o una señal del cerebro que permitiera mover una extremidad, estaba cayendo en el vacío de su propia existencia. Le resultaba irónico, luego de todo lo que había pasado, lo último que quería sentir era un brillo de esperanza y gracias a Gohan la obtuvo, y ahora estaba apunto de morir enfrente de él. Pudo observar como sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y las lagrimas empezaban a formarse, no quería verlo así, quería pedirle que por favor no llorara, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban destruidas para formular algo, solo podía permitirse mover los labios.

No perdió ni un momento de lo que pronunciaba en sus pequeños labios, su lengua vocalizaba la "r" y las "s", pero Gohan no la entendía, no la escuchaba, solo podía ver los movimientos de su boca al expresarles sus últimas palabras. Su cuerpo se manchaba de píxeles hasta su cabeza y finalmente, todo el dolor se fue junto con ella, dejándolo a él solo en esta prisión de la muerte.

Su corazón se detuvo, ese mismo sentimiento, ese exacto sentimiento ya lo había sentido, sí, nunca lo olvidaría, siempre buscó el modo de dejarlo a un lado y dejarlo fluir subconscientemente por un recuerdo feliz o algo que realizaba momentáneamente. Siempre lo odio, esa parte de su ser que provocaba que lo sentimientos negativos como la furia lo dominara con facilidad, ese poder que lo hacía ser especial, siempre lo hizo y nunca pudo corregirlo. Ese mismo defecto era dominante de su ser, pensamiento y único sentimiento que palpitaba en su corazón, su odio hacía Kayaba se hizo a un más grande.

Todo se hizo blanco, su garganta se quedo seca, sus ojos no dejaban de generar lagrimas a propósito. En un acto de furia incontrolable se alzó hacía el primer monstruo más cercano a él y lo destrozó en solo un golpe, en ocasiones normales le hubiera costado cuatro o cinco, máximo seis, pero logró un golpe crítico usando las habilidades de espada. Dejando salir un grito sofocante, arremetió contra todo mecanismo que se ponía en su camino, disminuyendo la cantidad de enemigos, cada ataque se hacía más fuerte y menor eran los enanos.

En un cierto punto, solo quedaban diecisiete de ellos en pie a su alrededor esparcido en puntos diferentes, Gohan solo estaba quieto en el centro esperando el primer movimiento falso, pero todo dio un giro cuando ellos mismo se retiraron de la habitación. Los mismos pasajes que se abrieron fueron su ruta de escape, murmurando en un lenguaje extraño irreconocible se alejaban hacía la salida de espaldas.

Y luego, cuando notó que se había quedado en un rotundo silencio escuchando el sonido de su respiración profunda, tomando varias bocanadas de aire por la boca. Estaba solo. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al mensaje de su pantalla recibiéndolo con una señal de victoria que exclamaba "Congratulations", recibió oro, experiencia, ítem, presionó el botón azul con un circulo y dejó la habitación.

La puerta se abrió por sí sola dejando paso un paso de luz en el recorrido y su sombra, cuando se cerró de alguna forma sintió que todo estaba más oscuro que antes. Su mano soltó el mango de su espada, no escucho el estruendo sonido del golpeteo al impactarse contra la plataforma, luego siguió su cuerpo. Cayó boca arriba, su pelo ocultaba el color onix de sus pupilas, sus brazos estaban cortados por tajos, al igual que su pecho y piernas.

No lo quería creer, lo negaba, no podía hablar. Su mente recorría cada momento en contra de su voluntad proyectando las muertes recientes, era injusto. Y para colmo es en como se lo diría a Keita, no, probablemente ya se habría dado cuenta al ver que los cuatro participantes dejaron el grupo por desconexion.

Diciembre 24, las festividades comienzan y los eventos comienzan de antemano; celebrando con descuentos, misiones especiales y únicas sin repetición, el clima no cambia por la temperatura sino por la tradición de la nieve en esta época de Noche Buena. Un clásico de Navidad. Los techos de las casas cubiertos por cada copo de nieve, también el suelo de la calle y la tierra de los bosques junto con los pinos, luces intermitentes en patrón rojo y verde, el foco de las lamparas brindaban una iluminación y calor diferente.

La gente la pasaba de maravilla, sobretodo las parejas que caminaban por el centro de la plaza del piso 49 (Myugen) observando el gran árbol de navideño decorado con luces, adornos multicolores y una gran estrella dorada brillando en la noche climatizada mediante los propios comandos del administrador. Los negocios usaban velas o lamparas como fuente de iluminación externa, las ventanas empañadas y los dueños vistiendo abrigos sumando un gorro o bufanda.

Esta noche traía paz, para las miles de personas que paseaban sin preocupaciones, sonriendo y riendo, sustituyendo este mundo por la realidad olvidándose de el y las consecuencias que traía. No solo este día en particular, parecía ser que cada mañana todos parecían disfrutar estar encerrados en esta prisión flotante como si no lo tuvieran en cuenta. Gohan no podía creer que haya personas capaces de olvidar todo el mundo real, ¿Qué habría de sus familias y amigos? Tal vez tenía algo bueno, en lugar de esconderse y llorar, pero cuando veía alguien no podía evitar notar una falta de motivación por liberar a todos los usuarios.

Solo un pensamiento no dejaba de torturarlo, a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado, aun sentía que solo había pasado un día desde que había perdido a los integrantes de Los Gatos Iluminados por la Luna en esa Sala Trampa. No sabría decir si tuvo suerte o si tuvo que ser honesto y hablar con la verdad, si realmente lo hubiera hecho, ¿Habría cambiado el destino? ¿Habría salvado a Sachi? ¿Habría evitado el acto de suicidio de Keita?

– _¡Todo el tiempo estabas manteniendo tu nivel en secreto!_ –Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de él antes de saltar hacía el vacío, fuera del alcance de una zona segura sin posibilidades de recuperar salud o reaparecer en un punto anterior.

Cuando se había encontrado con él, no pudo evitar que llevaba en su mano derecha un llavero circular mediano en un conjunto de llaves de bronce. Evitó el contacto visual mirando las botas de Keita, en el momento en que vio sus pies dar pasos al barandal y subirse un paso a la vez, siempre llevara con él la culpa de no haberlo detenido antes. Lo hacía justo ahora, luego de todo lo sucedido, lo único que quedo fue su permiso como administrador y el icono, después de un tiempo decidió borrarlo.

Ahora solo era un jugador solitario, sin reputación, buscando misiones y subiendo las estadísticas. Nada que hubiera cambiado antes, aunque formara parte de un gremio, eso permanecería igual.

–¿Soy yo o estás hundiendo el espíritu navideño con tu pesimismo? –Reconoció la voz, no tuvo que abrir los ojos o levantar la cabeza para ver que se trataba de Kirito. No tuvo mucho contacto con él desde que derrotaron a Illfang, después de haber disuelto el grupo temporal habían tomado sus propios caminos. Y siendo honesto, no esperaba ser él mismo que lo contactara por primera vez.

–¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? –Se levantó de su asiento. No hubo contacto visual, se quedo quieto en paralelo a su brazo izquierdo, ni siquiera se molestaba en verlo desde su lugar. Y Kirito no iba rezongar por un problema, que dejo bien redactado como final en la carta.

–No mucho. Ten en cuenta que es un evento exclusivo y nuevo por las fiestas, no hay mucho que tenga que decirte –Solo recolecto datos mínimos que ofrecía la misión, no era mucho que podía encontrar. En esa clase de misiones especiales no se suele redactar mucho, sin mencionar los ítem ocultos o adicionales, pero hizo todo por obtener buena información– Nicholas the Renegade, su armamento consiste en un hacha, sus ataques suelen ser de cerca. Su ubicación es un bosque oculto, te enviare un mapa para que te facilite el camino. No tengo que decirte que tiene cuatro barras de vida, después de todo es un jefe de evento.

–¿Qué hay del ítem raro que mencionan los rumores? –Kirito parpadeo perplejo por su interés en lo primero a destacar. Sí, era raro, pero cuando él lo escucho de la primera persona en un bar reprimió su risa intercambiándola por solo un bufido y termino largándose.

–No hay nada que describa que sea cierto –Esperaba que Gohan hubiera dejado ese tema de lado, pero cuando puso su mano izquierda en su hombro supo que estaba implorando por más detalles, incluso si lo desilusionaban. Sin embargo, no toleraría que caiga en un chiste malo– ¿Vas seguir tus instintos por solo un rumor?

–Si... –Su voz ahogada en lamento determino que eso es lo que necesitaba. No era un ingenuo para guiarse solo por un rumor que salió a la luz desde que se paso de oído a oído. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no tenía nada que perder, sí, estaba apostando su vida por algo personal– Adiós, Kirito –Finalizando con su pequeña reunión, Gohan, decidido a cumplir con su labor, empezó a marcharse dando el primer paso.

–¡Oe! –Kirito se aferro a su hombro, deteniéndolo en seco. No podía verlo o quizás sentirlo, pero podía comprender su dolor por más que intente ocultarlo– ¡¿En serio vas arriesgar tu vida solo por un ítem que es imposible que exista?! ¡Sabes bien que traer de vuelta a los muertos es totalmente imposible!

No contestó. Al igual que su silencio, la ciudad entera sufrió una pausa momentánea sin sonido que los distraiga, lo único que seguía sonando era una pequeña melodía navideña. Kirito los observo de reojo; la mayoría deshizo las sonrisas y pararon con sus actividades, otros solo trataban de ignorar su comentario sin verlo a los ojos.

Luego de un corte, Gohan hecho una breve risa aguda. Para él, el significado de la muerte solo era un plazo de tiempo hasta que la persona sin vida vuelva en sí, suena retorcido, como si realmente viviera en una fantasía donde todo esta bien y nada esta mal. Su experiencia a través de los años, su niñez, siempre se basaba en viajar para revivir a los que estaban muertos, luego estaban las batallas mortales, después volvía a hacerlo.

Estaría mal si no pensara que estaba rompiendo las leyes del ciclo de la vida, omitiendo el paso final por una interrupción antinatural, jugar con la vida y espíritu de las personas como Kami. Pero hasta las deidades solían romper sus propias reglas, y ahora simples mortales pueden hacer lo mismo, justo como dicta la leyenda que su padre le contaba desde pequeño.

–...Si tan solo supieras –Pensó en voz alta, obviamente, manteniendo un nivel bajo para que sus palabras no llegaran a sus oídos. Y, simplemente, se marcho. Dejando a Kirito solo, sin antes dejarle un mensaje– Si lo que buscó no es lo que quiero, entonces te haré saber.

Sus pisadas en la nieve se marcaban con facilidad sin perder rastro alguno de los cien metros recorridos, todas seguían ahí. Los copos descendiendo no lograban caer sobre su ropa, aunque es comprensible que funcione así debido a que su configuración esta diseñada para no afectar ni un rasgo del equipo o armamento usado, en otros términos; lo que cae del cielo termina en la tierra. Y por supuesto, no faltaría el increíble detalle de que el usuario tenga un inconveniente sobre la baja temperatura, por fortuna, algunas pociones servían como una especie de escudo para los ambientes que rigen un efecto hacía las personas, o incluso los NPC.

El viento sobre su cara y los leves movimientos en su pelo, no causaba ninguna sensación en el cuerpo. Lo único que detestaba era el mapa de papel que no dejaba de doblarse desde sus esquinas, tal vez debió haber sido especifico en como quería el formato de las coordenadas, de las variedades de mapas, de papel hasta hologramas, Kirito decidió en darle esto.

Pero dejando las quejas a un lado, el mapa deteriorado tenía un buen ejemplar sobre el lugar donde se encontraba el jefe secreto. Por lo que dictaba en la esquina inferior derecha, mencionaba que había una entrada oculta al centro, curiosamente lo único que podía significar era que, dentro de toda esta arboleda, se encontraba un tipo de entrada camuflada.

El camino no tenía trampas ni estaba contaminada de monstruos, de hecho, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Y por más que el mapa no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, de todas formas agradecía mucho la ayuda de Kirito, si no lo tuviera jamas hubiera encontrado el escondite de Nicholas. Solo esperaba que todo esto valiera la pena, de lo contrario no sabría que hacer, y aunque lo consiguiera tendría la misma duda rondando en su cabeza posteriormente.

En cuanto se topo con la entrada secreta, no pudo evitar darle crédito a Kayaba por el espejismo; repleto de árboles, dejando profundidad hacía el bosque nevado y confundible en el entorno. Dejó salir un largo suspiro, visible por el frío, y cruzó la pared mística.

Toda la fauna seguía aquí, con la diferencia que él estaba rodeado por los árboles, su espacio y terreno consistía en una circunferencia. Tenía espacio para moverse libremente, pero aun así no veía al jefe por ningún lado, giró su cabeza de un lado a otro sin encontrar que el monstruo gigante navideño saliera por un muro intangible de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, se le ocurrió observar el cielo estrellado, sin su luna llena, pero aun así nadie podía negar que era una vista increíble. Entre todas las estrellas falsas hubo dos que llamaron su atención, manteniendo un movimiento recto y constante en paralelo, dos cometas celestes siguiendo su trayecto hasta perderse por completo.

PUUUUUUUMMMMM

No tardo mucho hasta que desde el cielo nocturno aterrizó un gigante de tez azul clara, una larga barba blanca, no hacía falta decir mucho para reconocerlo como el evento especial de navidad, llevaba un gorro navideño rojo unido a una bola de fieltro, bata roja hasta los pies, sus mangas comenzaban desde la rodilla hasta la muñeca, guantes blancos. Y, a diferencia del estereotipo, se presentaba más delgado y de brazos largos, sus ojos rojos tenían un defecto de estrabismo y su cabeza producía pequeños movimientos roboticos, dando un aspecto poco carismático y aterrador, además de portar el hacha en su brazo derecho.

Gohan seguía como si nada, la actitud vesánica de Nicholas no era nada comparada con respecto a los villanos que tuvo que enfrentar antes o en el mundo real. Blandió su espada al suelo, suspiro irritado y sin miedo esperaba impaciente el primer ataque.

–Que aburrido... –Antes de que Nicholas pudiera dar un movimiento ofensivo, Gohan desato un grito de guerra. Sin miedo, sin compasión, corrió con su espada aferrada al mango elástico.

La noche iluminada por los astros irradiaba una sensación de dilatación en el tiempo, los minutos parecían horas, ninguna distracción como la tacita de café que tenía sobre la mesa impedía sentir esa angustia. A pesar de ser una persona paciente odiaba esperar, sin mencionar que resultaba molesto cuando lo hacía en silencio, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue observar el liquido oscuro, manteniendo la mirada fija en las diminutas burbujas pegadas contra el recipiente.

A diferencia de los adolescentes de su edad, prefería leer sus libros sobre la ingeniería robótica y informática en lugar de prestar atención al celular en busca de entretenerse con alguien o simplemente ocupar su tiempo en responder los últimos mensajes que recibió. Y lo mejor que tenía para entretenerse era el café amargo, paso media hora desde que la mesera tomó su orden y en ese lapso de tiempo no recibió noticia alguna sobre Gohan.

Una parte de él le decía que tenía que acompañarlo, que no podía hacerlo solo, pero tenía que respetar sus deseos. Ambos compartían el pensamiento de actuar por sus propios medios, sin interés en lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal, podía respetar eso. Pero el hecho de ser jugadores solitarios no significa que no brinden apoyo mutuo.

El día en que Gohan le confeso lo que había pasado por medio de un mensaje, intuitivamente se dispuso a ayudar. La aceptó, pero rechazo su ayuda en combate, no por orgullo o venganza, solo dijo que era algo que tenía que hacer él mismo. Cuando entendió que su objetivo era el ítem raro, cuyo objeto describe devolver la vida de los muertos según los rumores, tenía que hacerle comprender que no valía la pena.

Por más triste que sea vivir en este mundo tenía que aceptar el hecho que volver al mundo real ya no es posible, sustituyendo sus propias realidades con SAO. Aceptar los términos de la vida y la muerte en el mismo plano, sin retorno.

Antes de que se decidiera entre seguir observando el café o tomarlo, un icono con el signo más parpadeando en naranja y blanco apareció en su esquina derecha inferior. Al momento de dar clic, la casilla de correo mostró el nombre de Gohan en el lado izquierdo, en el otro lado describía el contenido como "Objeto Adjunto". Oprimió el botón para ver el resto del contenido.

" _Úsalo en la primera persona que veas morir_ "

Fue cortó y preciso, se limito a insultarlo y en lugar de eso abrió la descripción del ítem, en cuanto llegó hasta la mitad amplio los ojos de sorpresa. El rumor no estaba del todo equivocado, era en efecto un ítem de resurrección, pero como Kirito esperaba, los esfuerzos de Gohan fueron en vano. El ítem llamado "Piedra Divina del Alma Retornante" solo podía ser usado 10 segundos antes de la muerte de un jugador, dejándolo como un objeto inútil en las manos de alguien que intentaba salvar a alguien que murió hace meses atrás.

No sabía en que estaba pensando, Kirito se lo había dicho y él mismo lo sabía por defecto, algo capaz de revivir a las personas no existía en este mundo. Se sentía un idiota por intentar algo imposible, intentarlo fue muy tonto de su parte hasta Sachi o el resto del antiguo gremio se lo hubieran reprochado en la cara.

Las cosas no funcionaban al igual que en su mundo, ya no más, solo había una oportunidad en la vida. Entonces, ¿Por que? ¿Para que siquiera intentar revivir a uno de sus amigos? Los perdió, estaban muertos.

Ahora estaba contra la pared de una habitación del motel de la ciudad, la luz de la vela adornaba con calidez el interior. La cama matrimonial tenía un chocolate sobre la almohada, la ventana del lado derecho estaba abierta y dejando pasar los rayos de la luna sobre un escritorio. Se tumbó contra la puerta con las rodillas inclinadas a la altura de su mentón, entrelazo los brazos alrededor de las piernas y dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

–Realmente soy un idiota –Dijo. Ya no sabía que hacer, no tenía idea. Estaba atrapado en pensamientos negativos, a punto de romper el llanto para que alguien venga a buscarlo, como su padre lo había hecho desde que era solo un niño pequeño en busca de cariño paternal.

Pero ya no estaba, ni aquí ni en la vida real, aun podía recordar la cara de alegría que puso antes de marcharse con Cell antes de explotar el planeta. Se lo dejo todo a él, su padre vio algo en su propio hijo, ni siquiera él pudo haber imaginado a lo que se refería, luego lo entendió cuando cumplió con sus expectativas. Y aun así, eso le costó la vida a la persona que más amaba y admiraba en todo el mundo.

Y todo eso se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo formando solo un recuerdo, una parte de él que no quería volver a ver o sentir jamas. De todas formas, eso ya no importaba, este mundo estaba construido en las propias reglas de Kayaba, restringiendo cualquier anormalidad para reemplazarla en un avatar normal y corriente. Su poder no funcionaba en su propio mundo, pero eso no quitaba que sintiera esa misma adrenalina.

Un icono alertó al jugador que detuvo sus pensamientos, le hecho un ojo al signo más y en un movimiento lento abrió la casilla de correo. Amplió los ojos de sorpresa cuando leyó el nombre de Sachi, el mensaje llevaba adjunto una caja de regalo así que dedujo que tenía que ser un mensaje con fecha y horario, justo en Navidad. Pulsó el botón con el dedo índice cambiando el fondo blanco por uno naranja, por medio de una animación de partículas brillantes se formó un rombo negro flotando en el aire.

Acercó la palma de su mano derecha permitiendo que la figura se apoyara a unos centímetros. Teniéndolo más de cerca pudo presenciar el diminuto botón en una de las caras de los triángulos, lo oprimió cuidadosamente y el contorno de las caras se ilumino por una luz tenue. Luego el mismo rombo empezó a brillar en un celeste macizo, la fuente de esa luz se proyecto en el interior mientras que el rombo giraba sobre su eje.

–Feliz Navidad, Gohan –Atraganto su propia exhalación para evitar que su propia respiración interrumpa la voz de Sachi. La joven tendía hablar bajo, pero se podía escuchar bien– Si estás escuchando esto es porque probablemente estoy muerta. Y seguramente te culpes de ello por haber fallado –Hundió su rostro en las rodillas en cuanto se pauso su voz. Había dado en el clavo justamente como si lo tuviera planeado.

»¿Pero sabes? Estoy segura que podrás seguir adelante, y eso es lo que quiero. Tu eres muy fuerte, Gohan, más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. Hubo una vez que accidentalmente vi tu nivel y nunca pude descifrar porque querías ocultarlo.

Se aferró con fuerza a él mismo, se sentía aun más frustrado, quería empezar a llorar. Si la tuviera a su lado ahora se estaría disculpando, dándole una buena razón porque lo hizo. No le importaba si no lo perdonaba, con solo escuchar su voz otra vez le bastaba para recordarla.

–Y eso me hizo sentir muy contenta –Apartó su cara de las rodillas, pegándola contra la puerta observando el rombo brillante– Me sentía mucho mejor sabiendo lo fuerte que eras, que podías seguir viviendo para poder acabar con este mundo y devolver a las personas a su verdadero hogar. Así que, aun si muero, quiero que continúes con vida. Que vivas y sonrías, que nuestros recuerdos sigan en tu corazón para que no nos olvides.

»Quiero que sigas viviendo hasta el final, no por mí, por ti. Para que puedas averiguar la razón de este mundo, su creación, el porque una chica débil como yo entró hasta este mundo y la razón por la que nos encontramos.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sus ojos lacrimosos hablaban por sí solos, no quería emitir ningún sonido todavía. Así que, siguió esperando hasta que el regalo de Sachi llegara a su fin. No hubo otra pronunciación de sus palabras, pero en unos segundos empezó a escuchar murmullos con sinfonía, su letra era bastante reconocida para Gohan dejando escapara los primeros ríos de lagrimas resbalándose sobre sus mejillas.

Podría escuchar su voz angelical toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido, no podía dejar de llorar en silencio. Las gotas se despegaban del mentón y caían al suelo, se fregó la cara con el antebrazo izquierdo, en cuanto se secó el rostro la bella música de Sachi terminó.

–Esa fue mi canción de Navidad para ti, Gohan. Muchas gracias por todo, y, por favor, no te rindas –Asintió como si ella pudiera verlo de frente y sonriera para él. Fue en ese momento que recordó ese lapso de tiempo antes verla morir y pronunciara esas palabras sordas –Muchas gracias. Adiós.

El brillo interno se apagó, el rombo finalizó su proyección dejándose caer como objeto de gravedad hacía el suelo. Gohan seguía recostado en la puerta, formó una sonrisa en sus labios sintiendo que el peso que cargaba se había disuelto. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, observando la luna llena y como las personas caminaban felices en la calle cubierta de nieve.

–Gracias, Sachi.

Continuara...


	4. Comprensión

**Reviews:**

 **Sakurita de Li: Otra vez, me alegro de que te guste mi forma de narrar esta historia y la propia en sí. La verdad es que sentía necesario sustituir el protagonismo de Kirito que tuvo en el episodio por Gohan. En este nuevo capitulo explicare un fragmento luego de la batalla contra Cell, para que se entienda un poco mejor la trama. Pero, sinceramente, quiero explotar esta historia hasta su punto máximo para desarrollar el evento escondido detrás de el, upupu...**

 **Kazuto Kirigaya: Gracias, es un gusto para mí que te agrade la historia y como la desarrollo.**

 **Luna Plateada: Jaja, trató de hacer lo mejor posible para redactar como si se tratara del mismo SAO y DBZ, pero claro, no soy ni Akira ni Kawahara. Escribo la historia a mí gusto, aprendiendo de mis errores y progresando para mejorar cada día... Aunque me tomé mucho tiempo en subir otro capítulo jeje...**

 **Yui: Por supuesto! Seguirá hasta el final. Lo cual quiero que suceda si me esfuerzo y tengo el tiempo necesario. De todos modos, es bueno que te guste leer esta historia.**

* * *

 **Las obras y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Reki Kawahara**

 **I**

 **4\. Comprensión**

Otro año llegó a su fin, los pisos restantes se liberaban con frecuencia, los jugadores se fortalecían cada vez más completando misiones difíciles en solitario o en un gremio. Olvidando el mundo real, suplantándolo con Sword Art Online, las miles de personas que desde un comienzo buscaban reconfortar ese dolor, aceptaron este mundo como si hubieran nacido en el.

La gente que aun estaba dedicada a pelear para liberar a los sobrevivientes, aun había jugadores que se resignaban en participar. No podían culparlos, ya hubo personas que arriesgaron demasiado por derrotar al jefe del piso que abría paso al siguiente, o incluso también por un ítem que valían la pena. Todo el mundo tenía grabado lo mortal que era este juego ficticio, era mucho pedir que trataran de sacrificar la vida de inocentes.

Afortunadamente, para ello nacieron los gremios como "Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre", que se dedicaban como único objetivo combatir contra las creaciones letales y monstruosas de Kayaba Akihiko. Ellos eran un buen ejemplo militar que buscaban volver los tiempos en sus días, muchas personas los identificaban como héroes en las noticias de los diarios, símbolos de esperanza que inspiraban a la gente para un día formar parte de ellos.

Su líder, Heathcliff, era un hombre respetado y honorable, hacía ver a toda su tropa como verdaderos genios y expertos clasificados para la batalla. Presentaba orgullo para su hermandad en Aincrad, uno no podía solo entrar con solo pedir permiso, tenía que tener habilidad, la capacidad mental suficiente al momento de enfrentarse a las consecuencias que conllevaba pelear por sí mismo. Eso era fundamental, esto se hizo entender fácilmente cuando Heathcliff lo mencionó en la portada de un diario.

"No puedes ganar si no estás preparado para enfrentar tus propios demonios" fueron sus palabras a las que expresó en la entrevista. Su mensaje fue claro en defensa de su política contra las decenas de personas que deseaban con ganas en ingresar a su gremio. Con el tiempo se fue haciendo más grande, generando un buen ranking en las victorias, se volvieron la luz en el centro de la oscuridad. Un faro de esperanza.

Gohan admitió estar realmente impresionado con ese hombre, de hecho, esperaba poder pelear a su lado un día. Aunque se mostraba desinteresado en volver a formar parte de un gremio, no podía negar que estar codo a codo con un verdadero gremio que luchaba por la libertad de estas personas. Es por eso mismo que decidió seguir subiendo de nivel, aumentando las estadísticas primordiales, entrenar sus habilidades con la espada día a día.

Sabía por sentado que cada piso y sus extensiones no siempre podía confiar en su nivel, sacando de por medio a los monstruos jefe y mini-jefe, con cualquier criatura que se encontraba en su camino denotaba un incremento de fuerza y resistencia. Permanecer inmóvil no lo ayudaría de nada, tenía que ser más fuerte. Su deseo de poder era igual al resto, ser fuerte sería lo único que lo sacaría de este mundo.

Tras las derrotas de los jefes finales de los pisos del 20 al 57, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a pelear en equipos diferentes para ponerle un alto a toda esta locura. Ganaron muchas batallas, el EXP obtenido era más grande al igual que los enemigos que enfrentaba. Solían ser gigantes tres veces más grandes que una persona de estatura promedio y un poco más, las barras de vida tendían a ser de tres o cuatro, la defensa y los ataques sacaban el aliento. Sí, hubo jugadores que lamentablemente sufrieron la muerte que consistía al bajar su barra de vida a cero, lo único bueno fue que ya no eran números grandes como antes.

Aprendió y se fortaleció a través de esas experiencias, agradecía estar vivo sabiendo que su familia contaba con él. Y sobretodo que, de alguna forma u otra, su padre lo estaría observando desde el Otro Mundo donde se quedaría a entrenar con Kaio-sama. Pero no estaba solo en este mundo virtual, de vez en cuando se cruzaba con Asuna o Kirito, realizando misiones secundarias para ganar Cor e Ítem. Luego empezaron a salir como amigos normales, nada de peleas contra monstruos enemigos ni nada por el estilo, y la verdad es que eso lo mantenía aun más feliz, saber que tenía amigos a quien recurrir.

En estos momento, Gohan se contactó con Asuna para que lo ayudara en una misión de caza de animales matando a un total de 70 jabalíes, resultando más grandes y violentos que en el primer piso. Intentó comunicarse con Kirito, pero rechazó su invitación disculpándose, al parecer había quedado en otro compromiso. No obstante, eso no impedía que ambos podían divertirse después de que hayan terminado con esto.

–Y con esos son todos –Dijo después de cortar la piel morada del jabalí en una equis. El cuerpo cayó soltando un bufido y se dispersó en cristales de datos en el aire–. De nuevo, perdóname por molestarte con esto, Asuna.

–Esta bien, no hay problema –A diferencia de la chica que antes se ocultaba el rostro detrás de la capa oscura, Gohan podía ver su cara detalladamente. Su tez blanca con sus ojos avellana que hacían juego junto con su cabello largo castaño hasta la cintura, enredado también en un moño detrás de la cabeza. Su arma consistía en estoque de un tono aguamarina, era más largo y pesado que su anterior arma–. Es bueno dejar el gremio cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Cierto, ahora que lo recordaba, Asuna formaba parte del gremio "Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre" como sublíder. Una parte muy importante para un miembro del gremio más aclamado en todo SAO, su desempeño era increíble, también su título como "Destello Veloz" por el buen usó que consiguió con su estoque fue una clara ventaja que le permitía para ser miembro. En cuanto se entero por las palabras de su amiga, no pudo creer que el mismo Heathcliff le haya pedido formar parte de su hermandad, y claramente no se negó a tal petición.

Llevaba mucho tiempo como recluta y entendía a la perfección como funcionaban las cosas, eso formó un nuevo carácter en ella misma obligándose a madurar. Asuna era muy consciente de lo que significaba ser parte de algo más grande que ella misma, daba su vida por miles de personas cuando portaba en su mano el estoque.

El uniforme blanco y detallado en rojo combinaba exactamente con el nombre del gremio, dando una imagen constructiva. No podía negar que le quedaba bien el traje blanco protegido por una armadura en el pecho, la falda roja, los zapatos y medias blancas por encima de las rodillas. De seguro la ropa estaba fortalecida por un incremento de fuerza, resistencia, agilidad y, posiblemente, un aumento de energía.

Ahora que terminaron de matar a todos los jabalíes que requerían, finalizaron su misión llegando hasta el pueblo donde residía un NPC con la apariencia de un hombre calvo, ocultando sus ojos en dos líneas horizontales y ropa tradicional de granjero. Una vez que Gohan cobró la recompensa, se alejaron del programa mientras caminaban sin rumbo por la ciudad, inspeccionó en su inventario de armas para solo verificar el estado de su espada.

Al momento de materealizarla, chequeó un vistazo del mango hasta la punta de la hoja, en su perspectiva estaba bien. Pero en realidad, cuando hizo clic en la hoja, pudo verificar el estado deplorable en que se encontraba viendo la barra sobre espada. Dejó salir un suspiro, su durabilidad fue decayendo por el usó excesivo, por mucho que la llevara con un herrero para que la examinara y la fortaleciera, no conseguía que en más de dos o tres semanas este por romperse en mil pedazos.

–Debo dejar de gastar todo mi dinero en comida –Se quejó en su declaración. Por más que él mismo quisiera hacer eso, su estomago no se lo permitía, el hambre siempre lograba conquistar su tentación.

–No me sorprende que no sepas que más hacer con el –Su chiste basado en hechos reales. No fue apremiada por el joven Son, quien solo guardó sus cosas y volteó para verla–. Ya se, te llevare con alguien que conozco. Es una excelente herrera, la mejor, ella misma me hizo este estoque y solo mírame –Tuvo que estar muy confiada para decir eso. Colocó sus manos en la cadera y se elevó de orgullo.

–Esa es una forma muy vaga de afirmar tu punto, por más que seas una integrante del mejor gremio que existe –Respondió bajándole los humos, infló las mejillas como si su hermano mayor la estuviera molestando. Gohan solo entrecerró los ojos–. Además, no hay forma que me interese conocer a tu amiga bot.

–Muy gracioso –Dijo después de agarrar su oreja izquierda y la apretara, dejando salir un chillido de Gohan a base de gritos agudos mientras se retorcía sobre sus rodillas–. Si realmente quieres mantener tu equipo estable, deberías dejar de gastar todo tu dinero en comida.

–¡Pe-Pero...!

–No me importa. Nos vamos –Y sin previo aviso, se llevó a Gohan tirando de su oreja marcada en rojo por las yemas de los dedos de Asuna.

Ella conocía el camino como la palma de su mano, el cual no era mucho desde esta ciudad, les tomarían menos de un hora en llegar. Estaba feliz por tener un pretexto para ver a Lis, hace tiempo que no se veían e ir por solo para que pueda afilar su estoque sería muy descortés de su parte. Así que, podría decirse que usar la falta de recursos de su amigo era una buena idea para darle una visita rápida.

Llegaron a otra parte de un pueblo, no era muy diferente de los otros, resaltaba el ambiente pacifico y ordinario donde las encuestas de los NPC estaban por casi todos lados. Sin embargo, Asuna los guió a una casa que llevaba consigo un molino hidráulico pegado a la pared en su constante movimiento, la estructura consistía en dos pisos y la parte trasera adherida por una chimenea, tenía un pequeño puente que conectaba a la entrada en el pastizal decorado por arbustos, un árbol seco sin hojas y la vía de agua.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta había un cartel circular de oro, medianamente oxidado por el tiempo, grabado en el centro un casco de caballero y, por el lugar donde la persona dejaba salir su voz, se leía con claridad "Herrería de Lisbeth". El diseño estaba grabado en ambos lados y lo bastante claro para que se distinguiera de una herrería.

Al entrar, Gohan pudo evitar mantener los ojos abiertos, el lugar estaba increíblemente ordenado y limpio. A diferencia de las otras herrerías, esta tenía un orden fascinante. Las armas como espadas y hachas que estaban forjados por materiales pesados colgaban en las paredes, también se podían ver otros tamaños y diferentes armas dentro de mesas protegidas por un cuadro de vidrio. Luego estaba el mostrador de madera con un mantel amarillo, detrás una puerta roja a la izquierda. Los rayos del sol daba un aspecto más reluciente al piso de madera.

De pronto, la puerta roja se abrió, Asuna sonrió y se acercó a la persona que entraba, una chica un poco baja a la altura de Gohan. Su cabello y sus ojos rosas eran innaturales, pero como se encontraban en un mundo imaginario no había de que sorprenderse, su flequillo estaba sostenido por una horquilla blanca. Lo que más resaltaba era el uniforme de herrera, extrañamente semejante al que usaría una camarera, llevaba puesto un conjunto rojo oscuro con mangas abullonadas y una falda acampanada del mismo color, también un delantal blanco y una cinta roja sobre el pecho.

–¡Asuna, que bueno verte de nuevo, ha pasado tiempo! –Saludó la representante del local. Se abrazaron mientras que Gohan observaba desde lejos, solo se limito a sonreír esperando a que una de ellas notaran su presencia.

–Lamento no venir seguido, estuve muy ocupada lidiando con el gremio y... –Las palabras de Asuna mostraban claramente preocupación sobre que pensaría ella ahora. Ya no tenía el tiempo de antes cuando solía visitarla cada tres o cuatro días para no dejarla sola.

–Tranquila, aun no te he olvidado, entiendo perfectamente que tu trabajo es muy importante. Nos pasa a todos –Guiño un ojo, calmó a su amiga marcando una sonrisa. Después se fijó en Gohan, quien miraba parado delante de la puerta de entrada el equipamiento de armas colgadas horizontalmente en la pared–. Ne, ¿Quien es él? –Apuntó con su dedo, atrayendo la atención de Asuna, luego se hizo una idea de la situación. Formó una sonrisa traviesa poniendo la mano y los dedos separados en la boca– ¿No sera...?

–¡No! –exclamo ofendida. Gohan fue distraído por la fuente de ruido de su compañera, tenía ligeramente los enrojecidos– Solo es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Vinimos porque su equipamiento no sirve, necesita de tu ayuda.

–Asuna me dijo que tu le forjaste su estoque, ¿Es cierto? –Preguntó justo cuando se acercó a las chicas.

–Así es, la garantía de mis productos son estupefactos. Nadie puede superar mis habilidades de herrera –Se alzó con orgullo. No era una persona quien solía presumir, pero si, uno de sus mejores logros fue el arma que Asuna lleva consigo–. Puedo hacer que tu basura se convierta en la mejor espada del juego.

–Y es exactamente por eso que te necesitamos –Asentó Asuna. Gohan inmediatamente sacó su espada del inventario y con ambas manos la entregó a la herrera.

–Mmm... Ya veo... –Su tiempo en revisarla fue corto. Se la llevó con ella al mostrador y la colocó encima, puso su dedo índice arqueado sobre el mentón observándola detenidamente. No había mucho que podía hacer, es decir, podría repararla, pero el material del cual estaba construido no duraría mucho tiempo– Lo siento, amigo, pero necesitaras algo mejor que esto. Solo dame un segundo, iré a ver que tengo para ti.

No se tomó mucho tiempo al entrar y volver del otro lado de la tienda, ambos esperaron en silencio hasta que volvió con una nueva arma entre sus manos. Era una espada corriente, pero la imagen que portaba solía ser para engañar, el mango marrón era elástico, el guarda verde tenía un tamaño pequeño, el filo medía unos veinte centímetros aproximadamente.

Gohan la inspeccionó de cerca, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de sostenerla por el mango, enseguida pudo sentir el ligero peso sobre su mano. A diferencia de la anterior, no satisfacía su necesidad de densidad, estaría bien para una misión de caza o un duelo contra otro jugador, sus dudas se marcaban en la durabilidad de su arma anterior. No estaba insinuando que era una estafa (todavía), pero quizás no sea lo que estaba buscando exactamente.

Intentó probarla haciendo pequeños movimientos de un extremo a otro y balanceándola hacía arriba, dejaba un camino de luz naranja de tono zanahoria, resultaba muy cómoda para él. Sin embargo, la razón de tener una espada pesada era porque su fuerza física no podría relacionarse con una de peso menor, aunque eso no significaba que sea mala, tendría que probar con algo más.

–No lo se, ¿Es suficiente para mí? Digamos... ¿Lo suficiente para rescatar al presidente? –Su ejemplo hizo reír a la herrera. Tal vez tuvo que ser más especifico o directo al decirle que él no podría llevar una espada como esta.

–Me agradan tus gustos. Lo es, también viene incluida la garantía Lisbeth –Dijo junto con su sonrisa habitual, apuntándose a ella misma con el pulgar derecho. Dedujo que era su nombre, de hecho debía ser algo obvio desde el principio ya que el mismo cartel lo aclara.

–Muy bien, entonces, no importara que le de una probadita –Su comentario confundió a las dos jóvenes.

Aferrando su puño derecho, dejó su brazo firme hacía el suelo mientras que la hoja de la espada apuntaba a su izquierda. Manteniendo ese ángulo inmóvil, alzó su otra mano al techo con la palma abierta y los dedos pegados, las chicas aun no descifraron lo que trataba de hacer. Cerró los ojos un segundo, y en ese preciso momento, usando el máximo de su fuerza que permitía el programa de SAO al aplicar presión sobre una parte del cuerpo, su mano aterrizó en la hoja del filo.

Antes de que una de ellas tratara de detenerlo, los sucesos que acontecieron fueron un giro inverso al que esperaban. En lugar de cortarse los dedos, su propia mano disfrazado por el guante de cuero, partió el filo por la mitad. Se hizo un momento de silencio, solo se escuchó el sonido del tacto con la hoja que cayó por efecto de gravedad contra el piso. Tanto Asuna y Lisbeth estaban en conflicto para decidir si preguntarse como Gohan pudo cortar una espada con una parte del cuerpo o por el objeto material que simplemente desapareció en una lluvia de datos.

La primera en reaccionar fue la herrera, grito espantada con las manos en sus mejillas y la mandíbula abierta, sus ojos perdieron color y simplemente sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Su obra por la que ha trabajado, no es como si no pudiera rehacerla, pero aun así, sus horas de practica para fabricar algo tan precioso se deshizo.

–Bueno, al parecer mi intuición estaba en lo correcto, no servía –Dijo como si nada. No parecía sorprendido o que mostrara simpatía por la pobre chica. Lisbeth inmediatamente cambio su temperamento por uno totalmente distinto y aterrador para el saiyajin. En ese mismo instante, lo sujetó del cuello del chaleco.

–¡¿PERO QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO?! –Sus palabras asustaron a Gohan. Asuna, por otro lado, se mantenía alejada sin abrir la boca. Una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, desconocía la forma en tratar con mujeres que tenían poder mayor sobre él– ¡ESE ERA MÍ BEBÉ! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! ¡¿ACASO LE HARÍAS ESO A TÚ BEBÉ?!

–¿Estás diciendo si golpearía a un bebé contra otro bebé para probar su durabilidad? –A pesar de lo tranquilo que sonaban sus palabras. No pudo evitar desviar los ojos hacía otra dirección, se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar al respecto, sumando las miles de experiencias que tuvo con su maestro, pudo llegar a una conclusión junto a un recuerdo inolvidable y primera intención al tratar de liberar su poder oculto– No es algo que YO haría...

–¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota! –Lo soltó con desdén sacudiéndose la mano contra el pecho de Gohan. Asuna estaba por intervenir, pero él se encargó de la situación antes de que pudiera decir algo para que la situación se suavice un poco.

–Tal vez tenga algo de culpa en esto –Lisbeth arqueó la ceja a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cadera fulminándolo con la mirada–. Pero de seguro tendrás algo mejor que esto, ¿no es así?

–¡Ja, para que sepas, podría hacer una espada mucho mejor que pueda dejar en vergüenza a la de Asuna! –Admitió sin importar lo poco ofendida que se sintiera su amiga– Solo necesitaría que vayas por un material especial que necesito. Así que, sera mejor que saques tú trasero de mi tienda y vayas lo más rápido posible por el, ubicado en la Montaña del Oeste en el piso 55 –Con eso aclarado, Gohan solo arqueó una ceja y miraba a Lisbeth como si sus palabras de reclamación sonaran intimidantes.

–Vaya, entonces, espero que sea tan buena como dices. Después de todo, quisiera que esta vez trates de venderme un arma decente –Su argumento hizo hervir la sangre de la herrera, subiendo la temperatura de su rostro tiñéndolo de un color rosa oscuro que se camuflaba con su cabello.

–¡Oh, no esperes que sea tan fácil! El área esta cubierta por un dragón de alto nivel, tendrás que pasar por el primero antes de conseguir el ítem que necesito. Además, solo puede ser conseguido por un maestro herrero, por lo que, me necesitas –Marcó una sonrisa para nada amigable con Gohan. Él solo escuchó e ignoro su rostro por el Asuna, la cual observaba en silencio la discusión, ella simplemente se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice.

De seguro, Asuna habría olvidado comentarle que ella solía ser persistente, y quizás, irritante. Se golpeó su mano al rostro, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo en la palma, no quería personas como escoltas en una pelea contra un monstruo jefe. Eso sería demasiado pedir para él, por no decir muy riesgoso, no cuando se trataba de jugadores.

Una cosa era realizar misiones que requerían llevar un NPC en una tarea y que aportara un tipo de ayuda. Otra era cargar la vida de una persona solo para obtener un ítem especifico, sobretodo cuando no hacía nada más que estorbar en el camino. No, no podía permitirse hacer eso, ya conocía las consecuencias por defecto, sería algo muy egoísta de su parte.

–Olvídalo –Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Hablaba en serio, por más que necesite un arma, no dejaría que otra vida se desvanezca–. Es muy peligroso, y de seguro no tienes idea de como defenderte.

–Oe, no me subestimes. Podrás verme como una simple herrera, pero también se como pelear –Acotó en su defensa. No debía extrañarle a ninguno de los presentes, claro, de seguro nunca peleó contra un jefe, pero debía saber lo mínimo en defensa personal–. Si en serio quieres tu espada, tendrás que llevarme contigo, ¿Está claro?

–Ugh, bien, pero procura no interferir –Cedió en sus propios términos dejando salir un suspiro. La herrera sonrió, se había llevado la victoria, su actitud era semejante a la de su madre al no comprender del todo las cosas o cuando simplemente obtenía lo que quería.

–Yo también voy. De esta forma no tendrás que lidiar con esto tú solo –Dijo, por fin, luego de que su larga discusión allá terminado. Ella tampoco quería perjudicar la vida de Lisbeth, la verdad es que si estuviera en los zapatos de Gohan, no le habría permitido de ninguna manera entrar en una misión donde necesitaran de ella. El joven le agradecía de corazón que se tomara la molestia en acompañarlos.

–Muy bien, supongo que seremos forzados a formar un grupo de nuevo –Aun no había olvidado el día en que se conocieron junto con Kirito, eso le trajo buenos recuerdos al respecto y la ironía que traía consigo–. Sera un gusto trabajar temporalmente contigo –Se volteó de nuevo hacía Lisbeth, que lo miraba un poco más calmada. Extendió su mano libre hacía ella junto con su sonrisa–. Me llamo Gohan.

–Es un gusto –Desvió su cara hacía otro lado ignorando el saludo. Gohan la retiró, ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer para formar una mejor impresión en ella, no es como si lo hubiera perdonado de todos modos.

–Eres un poco odiosa, Lisbeth –Pronunció su nombre de usuario justo como señalaba el cartel de la tienda. La joven herrera solo infló sus mejillas cuando volvió a encontrarse la mirada de Gohan.

* * *

Junto con un nuevo integrante en el equipo, Asuna y Gohan partieron de Lindas a pie, primero tenían que llegar hasta un teletransportador. Pero antes de hacer eso, cada uno se aseguro de llevar un cristal de teletransportación en caso de emergencias, nunca nadie podría salir de una misión sin uno de esos. En estos casos era primordial, no importa que tan seguros o bien equipados que estén, la vida de uno mismo es lo primero.

Debido a que Gohan no podría usar su espada en la batalla por el estado deplorable y desgastado en que se encontraba en la tienda de Lisbeth, Asuna fue muy amable en prestarle una de sus armas secundarias. En cuanto le hecho un vistazo, captó que era otro estoque, no tan bueno como el de ella, pero serviría de momento, era similar al que tenía ahora con ligeros cambios. El primero era el color negro de la empuñadura y la forma esférica del pomo era un poco más grande, las estadísticas que diferenciaban del arma principal de Asuna profundizaban en durabilidad mientras que contrarrestaba puntos de ataques.

No podía quejarse, Asuna ya hacía demasiado por él así que no podía rechazarla, Gohan fue criado para siempre ser agradecido con lo que tenía y le permitían tener a su alcance. La respetaba por eso, su amistad, de la misma forma que Kirito cuando lo ayudo aquella vez y no encontró en como devolverle el favor.

Dejando el sentimentalismo de lado, siguieron su curso hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde justo encontraron el teletransportador que necesitaban para llegar inmediatamente a su destino con solo decir un par de palabras en voz alta. Se sumergieron en un mar de datos sobre la plataforma, rodeados en una burbuja azul formada por una capa de cristales, los tres cuerpos se desvanecieron y reaparecieron en la misma plataforma en un distinto lugar.

Lisbeth y Asuna entraron en baja temperatura al primer instante, no dejaron la plataforma y las condiciones climáticas comenzaron hacer efecto. Se abrazaron sus cuerpos por el simple instinto de buscar una manera de obtener calor por sus manos aferrados en los brazos. Gohan, por el contrario, no se vio afectado por el frío, a pesar de que el NerveGear reemplazó el cuerpo real por un avatar personalizado en solo su apariencia, hubo una vez que descubrió que se podían aumentar la resistencia corporal, no únicamente en combate, sino también en la temperatura que regían algunas zonas.

Sentía la ventisca helada como solo un aire soplando su cabello característico. Sin molestarse en caer debilitado por hipotermia, fue el primero en bajar los dos escalones y pisar la nieve, con un movimiento de mano la mantuvo por encima de los ojos y trató de visualizar el camino a lo lejos. No había mucho para ver, la neblina espesa y los copos de nieve que caían perdiéndose en la corriente infernal de viento no permitían verificar lo que había del otro extremo. Tendrían que haber planeado el recorrido desde un mapa, el lado positivo es que no podrían tener muchos problemas hasta llegar a la zona del dragón.

–No pensé que estuviera en una zona helada –El aliento se le escapaba con solo hablar. Se froto las piernas de arriba a bajo, después miro a Gohan inmune al enfriamiento–, ¿Cómo es que no tienes frío? –El saiyajin la observo desde el hombro y se quedo pensando observando de reojo al cielo.

–¿Mente caliente, cuerpo caliente?

–¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, idiota! –Insultó con los ojos en blanco. Esperaba una respuesta inteligente, pero se resigno a insistir cuando lo vio reírse.

–Sera mejor que nos vayamos adelantando –Dijo. Antes de partir abrió su inventario, eligió un abrigo negro de piel marrón en la capucha. Sin dar un aviso previo, lo lanzó directo a la cabeza de Lisbeth–. Pontelo. No es un pantalón, pero servirá de momento. Asuna, ¿Quieres uno?

–No, ya tengo el mío –Rechazo su ofrenda y realizó el mismo procedimiento en el menú. El abrigo era idéntico al que llevaba Lisbeth, pero con la diferencia de ser blanco.

La joven herrera miro a Gohan emprendiendo el viaje, Asuna lo siguió por delante dejándola a ella atrás. Exhalo su aliento a las manos, el abrigo no serviría de mucho para detener el enfriamiento en sus piernas, pero al menos tenía una fuente de calor apropiada. Comenzó siguiendo los pasos que ellos dejaban en la nieve, no quería perderse y en tan solo pensarlo la aterraba, ignoró el frío en sus muslos y corrió para llegar hasta sus espaldas.

No había mucho tema de conversación, lo único que hacían mientras seguían moviéndose era vigilar en la dirección contraria y de lado a lado. Los monstruos enemigos solían aparecer en este tipo de zonas, aprovechando la lejanía de un pueblo y atacar a los invasores, ese era su código establecido. También existían criaturas que hacían una aparición repentina cuando el o los jugadores no tenían un buen rasgo de visión en el entorno, o cuando los mismos enemigos lograban confundirse en el ambiente.

Por fortuna, no se toparon con nadie hasta ahora, normalmente esperarían algunos monstruos que traten de defender la zona del jefe, pero ni siquiera ellos sabían si estaban cerca. Gohan intuyo que, siendo una montaña nevada, el dragón debería estar en la cima, por más obvio que pareciera, temía que estar en el punto más alto no tuvieran el espacio adecuado para enfrentarse a él. Tratándose de un dragón gigante y, según las leyendas y libros de ficción, escupa fuego o algo por el estilo, el problema sería en como proteger a Lisbeth siendo ella un objetivo atrayente para el mismo dragón volador en el momento en que la capte en sus sensores.

Ella iba detrás de él y Asuna, la miro unos segundos volteando la cara por encima del hombro izquierdo, se seguía frotando los brazos por el frío. De seguro no mentía cuando dijo que sabía defenderse, pero no creía que ella fuera una de las personas que en alguna vez en su vida peleara contra un jefe, no lo aparentaba incluso con un hacha guardada en el inventario.

–¿Qué?

–Nada –Regresó a fijar su punto de vista en el camino. Quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado, no podría decir mucho de él con respecto a las batallas reales que vivió, no fue de mucha ayuda en su niñez así que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada–. Solo promete que lo primero que harás sera esconderte.

–Como sea... –Evitó el contacto visual, aun cuando nadie la estaba mirando. Se limito a ver por las suelas de sus pies, Gohan no tenía cara de ser un mal chico, pero ahora mismo no estaba dándole una buena impresión de su actitud.

El recorrido estaba por llegar a su fin, tuvieron que escalar la montaña a pie, cada paso adelante significaba más presión sobre sus cuerpos. El viento se hizo más intenso, golpeando sus rostros y ondeando el largo cabello castaño de Asuna, los copos se comportaban como granizos, no dolían, pero surgía cierta molestia cuando algunos los golpeaban contra la cara. Se aguantaron las quejas entre ellos, caminaban no importa cuanta nieve tengan que enterrar en los zapatos.

Esta tortura no duro por mucho, después de escalar los ojos de cada uno de los presentes se abrieron maravillados por la belleza que presenciaban. El área era gigantesca, más de lo que el mismo Gohan pensaba, estaba repleta de bellos cristales que sobresalían de la corteza de la montaña, tenían diferentes tamaños y los veían por todo el lugar. Abrían un camino en el centro, no muy largo, Lisbeth se impresiono mucho por la inmensidad del tamaño que representaban, medían el doble de una persona, otros llegaban aproximadamente dos metros. La chica de pelo rosa corrió directamente hacía uno de los grandes, pudo reflejar su cara, era impresionante lo reluciente que podían ser

–Son hermosos –Afirmó. Su sonrisa parecía haber un leve destello en el su reflejo.

–Si, tal vez podamos tomar uno cuando acabemos –Dijo Asuna. Ella exploraba cerca de los cristales, mientras que Gohan se mantenía a raya para tenerlas cerca.

–Recuerda, Lisbeth, ponte detrás del área para que el dragón no te localice. Asuna, sera mejor que te prepares –Ordenó tomando la delantera. Estaba listo, sosteniendo firme el mango del arma, no les tomaría mucho tiempo, de eso estaba seguro.

–¡O-Oe, yo también puedo ayudar! No creas que solo me quedare sentada observando –Se colocó enfrente de él, obstruyendo su camino formando una cara molesta.

Sin embargo, Gohan no tenía el humor para enfrentar una discusión, esto no era un juego, pero tenía que hacerle entender que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Ya lo había dejado claro, Asuna y él se encargarían de lidiar contra el jefe mientras ella se mantenía fuera del campo de batalla. Pero a veces las cosas no resultaban del modo correcto o como querían hacerlo.

Si estuvieran en una situación distinta se lo permitiría, pero ella no tenía el equipo necesario para pelear contra un dragón gigante o cualquier otro jefe de los pisos anteriores. Escuchó sus palabras y las ignoro, siguió de largo pasando a un lado de ella como si nada. Luego tendría tiempo para disculparse, en este instante quería terminar con esto.

Aun existía, el dolor y desesperación que sufrió al ver morir a Sachi y el resto del antiguo gremio que formo parte. Claramente no esperaba que simplemente desapareciera, que alguien intente suavizar ese dolor o intente superarlo no significaba que se fuera, eran recuerdos almacenados en su cerebro porque él mismo quería mantenerlos. Si los olvidaba perdería los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, tendría que enfrentar el dolor cualquier día que decida aparecer.

El último mensaje que recibió fue por ese motivo, porque Sachi sabía que se culparía por los errores que cometió si no la salvaba. No podía discutir nada acerca de esa lógica. Pero no solo los recuerdos sobre ella y el gremio volvían en su cabeza, en sueños que luego se transformaban en pesadillas, tuvo que revivir el pasado. La frecuencia era muy baja con las veces que soñó estar con su padre y sus amigos, la sangre y los cuerpos sin vida, esas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ese pensamiento amargo su consciencia, ya no importaba. Lo que sucedió esa vez fueron actos de sus consecuencias, no podía volver en el tiempo y arreglar las cosas, si algo aprendió de su maestro Piccoro fue que siempre tenía que arreglar sus errores para hacerlo mejor. En retrospectiva, no ayudo mucho cuando solo tenía cuatro años, pero ahora que lo entendía podría reparar ese daño para crear un mejor futuro.

–Lis, escóndete –Asuna apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella. La miro frunciendo el cejo, pero lo dijo con un tono amable.

–Esta bien... –Finalmente accedió y se apartó de la escena. Justo como ordeno Asuna, se escondió, detrás de los cristales de este modo no podría ser detectada.

Se pararon firme, no se decían nada, solo observaban la pila de cristales amontonados como si fuera una montaña de bolsas de basura. Para sorpresa de ellos, el suelo empezó a temblar, aun podían estar de pie, el problema radico en donde saldría el dragón. Eso se aclaró cuando escucharon el rugido ahogado, no tan potente para ensordecerlos, pero intuían que estaba cerca.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR

La pila de escombros se resquebrajaba, el sismo se detuvo eso les dio una señal para prepararse. Lo primero que vieron fueron dos brazos y garras, no eran pequeñas, tenían un tamaño mediano, luego sacó la cabeza dando una buena vista de sus dos cuernos y el pliegue de cristales que descendía hasta la cola de mayor a menor tamaño y un par de gigantes alas. Su piel azul grisáceo casi se confundía con las nubes, sumaba un aspecto más aterrador con el par de ojos rojos destellando hacía Gohan y Asuna.

Tan rápido como emergió de la montaña misma, desde su boca abierta, mostrando el diminuto tamaño de su dentadura, canalizo una masa redonda de energía eléctrica. Siendo los únicos objetivos, apuntó en un punto medio entre ellos y disparo su aliento como el mismo fuego de las leyendas.

Gohan y Asuna saltaron en lados opuestos esquivando el ataque de larga distancia. Se separaron, sus ideas hicieron un puente de conexión al ver que los dos saltaron directo a uno de los cristales más grandes, apoyaron los pies y flexionaron las rodillas antes de saltar para obtener un mejor rebote. Siendo rápidos, Gohan utilizó su cercanía con el dragón para generar dos cortes en la barriga, mientras que Asuna realizó un golpe más profundo en el cuello, sino hubiera sido por la resistencia del jefe le hubiera cortado la cabeza ipso facto.

La desventaja de los enemigos voladores era por dicha habilidad, no podían acercarse lo suficiente, sería peor si llevaran peso encima o fueran demasiado ligeros para soportar sus ataques. Pero lograban hacerle frente sin recibir ningún rasguño. Gohan repitió otra serie de saltos hacía el dragón, pasó al pecho en un golpe directo con la punta del estoque brillando en amarillo, fue certero y critico, provocando retroceso en el dragón dejando soltar un rugido.

–¡Muy bien, así se hace! –El grito de Lisbeth no solo alertó a los dos chicos, también al jefe. El cual sus ojos resplandecieron en un brillo rojo rubí hacía ella.

–¡Cuidado! –Advirtió Gohan. Ella quedo confundida por unos segundos, pero al ver esos ojos rojos viendo a través de ella no pudo ejercer ningún movimiento.

Recargó otro ataque de hielo dentro de su hocico y lo lanzó sin previo aviso, se aterró que ni siquiera pudo exclamar a gritos que la salven. Fue fortuna para Gohan tener unos cristales debajo por donde estaba cayendo, se apresuró a apuntar a Lis y, concentrando el máximo de su fuerza en sus rodillas, se impulso como si reemplazara su habilidad de volar, estirando su brazo derecho con el fin de tan solo apartarla de en caso de que no llegara.

Asuna también corrió hacía Lisbeth, antes de que Gohan pudiera idear su plan de último segundo. Intentó gritarle para que se aparte del camino, por su cara no escuchó la voz de su amiga tratando de ayudarla. Sin embargo, el plan del saiyajin tuvo éxito, se aferró a la espalda de Lis, esquivando el aliento de dragón. Desafortunadamente, al impactarse con el suelo ocasiono un temblor mayor que afectó a los tres, Gohan y Lis pasaron de largo y Asuna no sintió el tacto de sus pies con el suelo.

La chica de pelo rosa no paraba de gritar, por puro instinto del miedo abrazo a Gohan con fuerza juntando ambas manos en su espalda. El vuelo los envió a una parte del área que no tomaron en cuenta, quizas porque se ocultaba entre todos los cristales. El mismo saiyajin se asustó ligeramente al ver que estaban por caer a un gran y profundo pozo, no encontró el límite de la profundidad, era muy oscuro para ver hasta donde llegaba.

–¡Lis, no te sueltes! –La chica no dejó de gritar, pero parecía que lo escuchó. Gohan se aferró con ella dejando su espalda expuesta al impacto, ella no lo veía, pero él estaba dando su vida.

* * *

Se sentía cómoda, no quería abrir los ojos para nada del mundo, el frío en su piel expuesta desapareció. Sonrió y soltó un pequeño gemido, toda distracción y molestia había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar. Escuchó unas palabras, inmediatamente las ignoro, trato de vocalizar palabras, pero no surgió ninguna respuesta de parte de ella.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando abrió los ojos, recordó en donde estaba y el motivo, estuvo a punto de morir. Lo primero que encontró fue el torso de Gohan sobre ella, en silencio se sonrojo, estaba avergonzada y, sobretodo, por tenerlo a él tan cerca.

–¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar Gohan. Se encontraba contra la nieve con los brazos y piernas estirados, sin presentar mucha movilidad– ¿Puedes apartarte de mí?

Se movió rápidamente sin poder apagar el color carmesí en sus mejillas. Luego de unos segundos reviso su barra de vida, había descendido un cuarto, mientras que la de Gohan perdió la mitad. Su acto heroico la salvo, recordó cuando le dijo que no lo suelte, estaba arriesgando su vida por la suya.

Asuna también estaba con ellos, se sentó sobre sus piernas pasándose una mano a la cabeza, su vida bajo un poco más de la mitad cambiando el verde por el amarillo. Estaban vivos, y eso es lo único que importaba. No muchos podrían haber sobrevivido a esa caída y tampoco sabrían como salir de este agujero.

Lo bueno es que no estaban del todo a ciegas, los rayos lunares proporcionaban una fuente de luz en todo el espacio alrededor, junto también con los pocos cristales incrustados en la pared que los rodeaba. Alzando la cabeza, Asuna dedujo para ella misma que la caída tuvo que ser entre 100 o 500 metros de altitud, quizás más, eso explicaría porque su salud se redujo tanto.

Tampoco parecía haber una salida programada en este lugar, solo nieve debajo de sus pies y roca solida en todo el lugar. Estaban atrapados. Sin embargo, el dragón no parecía haberlos detectado, eso significa que por ahora estaban a salvo.

–Toma –La voz gentil de Gohan la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sostenía un frasco de poción curativa, identificable por su color rojo en su interior, lo recibió con gratitud–. Al menos podemos ver el lado bueno de todo esto.

–¿Ah, si? ¿Y cual es? –Pregunto Lisbeth con un tono sarcástico.

–Todos estamos vivos –A pesar de lo cierto, no era exactamente el lugar para decirlo ahora. Incluso su propia sonrisa estaba fuera de lugar. Asuna exhalo por la boca, no había un objeto que encuentre para medir el nivel de estupidez de este individuo.

–Relájense ustedes dos –Dijo la sublíder. Abriendo su menú y moviendo el dedo índice de forma inteligente, seleccionando la carpeta de objetos buscó de arriba a bajo el ítem que había reservado para más tarde. Oprimiendo el botón, instantáneamente se materializaron con un brillo de luz tres bolsas pequeñas de papel marrón en la palma izquierda, contenían un sándwich con diferentes ingredientes encerrados en el pan artesanal–. Por el momento podemos descansar y pensar en un plan para salir de aquí.

Gohan estaba hipnotizado con los regalos que sostenía Asuna, sus ojos tomaron formas de estrellas mientras se le hacía agua a la boca. Su hambre no pudo evitar caer ante la tentación y, como un niño pequeño, Gohan se dirigió a gatas sin perder de vista la comida.

–¡COMIDA! –Exclamo emocionado. Asuna simplemente lo apartó con la mano libre empujando su cara, mientras que con la otra la retiro para atrás por encima de la altura de su cabeza– ¡Vamos, Asuna, solo quiero un poco! –Sus intentos se veían interferidos por su amiga, lo máximo que podía hacer era estirar su brazo derecho para alcanzar una de las bolsas.

–No tienes remedio... –Luego de exhalar nuevamente, hizo un cambio rápido con su mano por una patada de su bota blanca enfrente de su cara. El saiyajin retrocedió cayendo sentado, se acarició con ambas manos para sanar el dolor. Por fortuna, los daños menores a jugadores no eran registrados en la barra de vida.

–¡¿Porque me pegaste?!

–Porque eres un pesado –Respondió Asuna. Lisbeth era la única del grupo que se reía por la escena que estaban teniendo. Después de eso, Asuna finalmente extendió su almuerzo hacía Gohan, quien lo agarró a una velocidad por encima de la gráfica y se dispuso a devorarlo en tan solo tres mordidas.

–Quiero más, por favor –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con una miga en su mejilla derecha.

–¡¿Tan rápido te lo acabaste?! –Lis simplemente estaba como una hoja en blanco, con los ojos bien abiertos. Casi parecía despavorida. Gohan solo reía entre dientes ante su comentario.

La noche en el pozo no parecía tan mal, todos pudieron almorzar tranquilamente y al finalizar decidieron plantearse algunas ideas de como salir. Sin los poderes sobrenaturales de Gohan sería mucho más difícil, no había salida de emergencia o plataforma para que los teletransportes devuelta al punto por donde habían llegado. Los cristales de teletransportación tampoco servían en esta área, una vez que Lis intento regresar a Lindas la animación nunca surgió y, por lo tanto, esta sería otra sala trampa.

Esto era una pesadilla, quizás peor que a punto de morir. No obstante, Gohan trato de usar medios físicos que involucraban romper las leyes del mundo virtual. Es cierto que él no podía recurrir a su energía por ser un simple avatar, sin embargo había algunas cosas que este cuerpo había logrado como en el mundo real. Sin ningún aviso previo, corrió hacía la pared más cercana y, en lugar de golpearse contra ella, utilizó los años de entrenamiento a prueba en una escalada a pie, sin detenerse o dar un salto para impulsarse.

Su plan al principio parecía estar funcionando, lamentablemente el solido congelado de los minerales rocosos no ayudaron en el momento en que, a la mitad del recorrido, la planta de uno de sus pies perdió la estabilidad. Por lo tanto, el equilibrio que había ejercido fue arruinado, causando una caída de al menos 50 pies.

¡Pum!

El cuerpo de Gohan se aplastó de cara con los brazos y piernas extendidos en forma de estrella. Las dos chicas lo miraron despreocupadas, él se había metido solo en esto y debía haber considerado una mejor idea. Obviamente se rehusó aceptar su mal ingenio, quedando de brazos cruzados pensando en otra cosa que los pueda sacar de aquí.

El tiempo continuaba en su lentitud nocturna, el tan solo pensar que estarían atrapados de aquí los desquitaba, sobretodo a Lis. No parecía cómoda en esta situación, ellos no podían culparla, después de todo no ha estado en campos de batalla o en misiones frecuentemente al igual que ellos. Gohan y Asuna tenían experiencia en lidiar con problemas que los acorralen, Lis estaba acostumbrada a pasar día a día en la pequeña herrería.

Sin nada más que puedan hacer, Gohan, Asuna y Lisbeth decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era descansar y esperar a la mañana para hacer un mejor plan. Asuna hizo su mejor esfuerzo para calmar a su amiga herrera, esconder su angustia no serviría de nada, pero tenerla preocupada tampoco sería de gran ayuda. Por eso, los tres sacaron de sus menú una bolsa de dormir de color negro, acompañados por una linterna alimentada por una llama que agrego Asuna como fuente de calor.

Los tres se colocaron en tres puntos distintos con la cabeza cerca de la lampara formando un triangulo. Con cada uno en su bolsa, se prepararon para dormir sin quitarse los uniformes ya que, al estar en un pozo atrapados y con un chico abordo, para las chicas les resultaría incomodo, aunque Gohan realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Teniendo la inocencia de su padre, se había quitado su ropa quedando completamente en bóxer de un tono negro, Asuna y Lis se taparon la cara con ambas manos hasta que les aviso que ya podían ver, vistiendo un pijama de invierno totalmente negro.

Asuna se había dormido rápidamente, pero Gohan tenía la vista clavada en el cielo artificial lleno de estrellas, su enorme cantidad de astros le dificultaba enfocarse en al menos una de ellas. Hubo algunas veces que se preguntaba si el diseño también podría imitar la formación de una constelación o si simplemente se trataba de solo puntos que brillaban en una baja intensidad engañando al usuario. Pero simplemente le resultaba hermoso desde aquí, solo pensar que esto fue desarrollado para copiar la realidad en todo aspecto.

Perdiéndose en el espacio sin rumbo, muchas dudas que se había planteado anteriormente volvieron, invadiendo preocupaciones. La ausencia de Gohan en el mundo real tuvo un plazo que se extendió indefinidamente, de seguro su familia estaba preocupándose por él cada día, ya no le importaba si no seguía en escuela o si tenía o no la beca que se le fue entregada, lo único que su mente sostenía era lo que sucedía allá afuera.

Actualmente, ya no tenían las esferas del dragón, por lo que, no podían desear que él y los otros que seguían en este juego se salven sin razón aparente. Desde que se restauro la paz en la batalla contra Cell no tendría sentido tener las esferas en usó, o al menos el tiempo hasta que Goku decida regresar a la vida, así que optaron en transformar las esferas del dragón en piedras comunes, quitando todo el poder divino de Kami. Aunque también tenían las del planeta Namekusei, pero como ninguno de ellos conocía con exactitud la técnica de la teletransportación tendrían que volver en un viaje espacial hasta ese planeta, y no poseían una nave en la que viajo su padre o Piccoro Daimaō.

Lo único que podía hacer, además de sobrevivir, era esperar que todo este saliendo bien desde el otro lado. Vegeta y Piccoro siendo los seres más fuertes a parte de Gohan podrían proteger la Tierra de cualquier amenaza, en algunos sentidos era bueno tener a Vegeta de su lado, el príncipe de todos los saiyajin restantes, con quien entreno durante un mes llevándolo a un nivel más intenso que Piccoro, en ese trayecto de tiempo pudo conocer al orgulloso saiyajin. Tan solo pensar que antes era su enemigo más imponente, en el día de hoy se convirtió en un aliado, y a pesar de que su actitud arrogante y engreída no cambiaron, hubo una parte que, aun no descifraba correctamente, había logrado un cambio en su persona.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una cabeza de cabello rosado se asomo a un costado observándolo.

–Oye, ¿Estás despierto? –Preguntó Lis suavemente. En lugar de responder se sentó, volteó su cabeza para ver el cuerpo de Asuna en la bolsa de dormir, luego regreso a ella esperando una explicación– Lamento si te desperté, no puedo dormir.

–No te preocupes –Contesto con una sonrisa. Le tomó unos segundos leer los gestos de tristeza en su cara–, ¿Ocurre algo?

–Si te refieres a algo, ademas de estar enterrados a más de mil metros bajo tierra, tú dímelo –Comentó con una sonrisa revelando su tono de sarcasmo al rodar los ojos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y continuo–. Todo esto es mi culpa.

–¿De que hablas?

–¿Qué no es obvio? –Dijo con amargura– Todo lo que sucedió hoy, es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera actuado de esa forma, jamas estaríamos en esta situación.

–Lis...

–Primero doy un paso falso dejándome descubierta, arriesgando sus vidas llevándolos conmigo y... –Gohan pudo ver como se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos, ella misma se paso una mano para limpiarse. Pero las cascadas seguían a punto de romper el llanto– Casi mueren por mí.

–¡Lis! –Llamó su atención. Para sorpresa de ella, sintió la palma de su mano en su mejilla derecha, clavando su mirada solo en él– Nunca. Jamas digas que esto es tu culpa.

Ella simplemente se calló, observando los rasgos de Gohan por la luz del cielo. Parecía otro chico, el ceño fruncido lo hacía ver más maduro, transmitía esa señal de confianza y gratitud en sus ojos. Estaba tan embobada en su rostro que se había olvidado de secarse las lagrimas, esto parecía un cuento de hadas, la reconfortaba con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando vio la expresión de enojo en su rostro, podía sentir que esas palabras fueron como un espejo que volvían a él para recordar. Quizás estaba delirando por el momento, aun así no dejaba de sentir el calor que aportaba, llevando ambas manos a la que sostenía en su mejilla, el tacto irreal de su piel representaba un gesto que podía entender, que él estaba ahí.

Gohan estaba para ella.

–Nada de esto es tu culpa –Repitió–. Es cierto que te expusiste al peligro, pero si no hubiera hecho nada significa que para mí o para Asuna no significas nada. Pero eres importante, Lis, no lo olvides.

Sus palabras ocasionaron que sus ojos lagrimosos detuvieran su llanto, la sensación era muy intensa y ardiente. Su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo precipitado, las mejillas de Lisbeth se tiñeron de un tono carmesí. No podía evitarlo. Ese sentimiento, la seguridad que él aportaba no era como a los otros chicos que conocía, era diferente. En un acto de devolver el gesto, Gohan lo rechazo.

–Lis, sabes porque te digo esto, ¿no? –Recibió un negación de cabeza de la herrera– Porque no tienes que vivir con arrepentimientos. Créeme.

–Quieres decir que... –Su silencio fue más una respuesta en otra cosa, la oración que Lisbeth dejo incompleta no era bonita, pero ellos sabían a donde iba todo esto.

No sabía más que decir, Gohan sabía lo que era presenciar la muerte de frente, ver los cuerpos sin vida, el derramamiento de sangre en un campo de batalla donde su vida había estado en juego cientos de veces y, por azar del destino, seguía aquí. Podía soportar cualquier dolor o la misma muerte si eso significaba mantener a salvo su familia, pero ver que él no es capaz de hacer eso lo hace aun peor.

Cuando llegó a SAO y conoció a Kirito le dijo que no rechazara la idea de formar un gremio, y en cuanto lo hizo no espero encariñarse tanto con uno. Sachi y los demás, fueron un gran cambio para él, un grupo de amigos que se cubrían la espalda en todo momento. Verlos desvanecerse enfrente de sus ojos fue lo peor. Se había arrepentido se varias maneras, deseaba haber podido cambiar algo por sus vidas, lo que sea. Pero ya no es posible.

Eso le hizo recordar el día en que sellaron las esferas del dragón en piedras, el mismo día después de que Trunks volviera al futuro para derrotar los androides de su línea de tiempo. Dende, al ser el nuevo Kami-sama, surgieron nuevas reglas en su mandato, como el deseo de inmortalidad, y que cualquier ser vivo que haya muerto durante el tiempo que las piedras estén su estado solido de piedra no podrán ser revividas.

Es decir, que cualquier habitante de la Tierra, humano o animal, no podrá volver a la vida.

Una decisión que probablemente lamente el resto de su vida, las vidas que se perdieron fueron valiosas para sus familias y amigos. Y ahora, sin Shenlong, no podrían resucitarlas.

–...Lo siento –Dijo Lis, volviendo a llamar la atención de Gohan. Se secó las lagrimas con el dedo índice mientras forzaba una sonrisa–. Estaba haciendo una escena sin sentido, ¿verdad?

–No –Respondió al instante. Suavizó los gestos de su cara para calmar a la chica de pelirosa–. Es totalmente normal, sentir culpa por nuestras acciones. No siempre tenemos la capacidad para ejercer algo nosotros mismos, terminamos dependiendo de otras personas porque a veces, sin ellas, es imposible de hacer todo por nuestra cuenta.

»Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, tratando de mejorar, no desde el punto de alguien más, sino para nosotros mismos. Ignora esos pensamientos, no escapes de ellos, enfrentalos para dar un paso delante enseñando al mundo de lo que realmente estas hecho.

Aquellas palabras inspiraron a Lis, admiraba a Gohan de la misma manera que lo hacía con su padre. Un hombre que daba mucho por destacar, al igual que su madre, ambos significaban mucho para ella y no sabría como se sentirían ellos si su vida en algún momento colapsara en cualquier momento. Ella quería volver, quería estar con su familia de nuevo.

Cuando vio que Gohan le dirigió una sonrisa con su estilo personal, causo que sus mejillas se tornaran en un tono carmesí. Con él sentía calor, un calor que la hacía sentir en paz, ese sentimiento no dejaba de crecer y sonrió de verdad. El chico no captaría la afección que la atraía a él, su baja experiencia con las mujeres era un regalo de su padre.

–Gracias, Gohan –No mentía u ocultaba razón para hacerlo. En serio le agradecía por hacerle entrar en razón, la llenaba de esperanza. Cuando salgan de este agujero podría darle las gracias apropiadamente.

–No hay de que –Seguía manteniendo su sonrisa. Su amabilidad no tenía un límite exacto, pero desde el fondo simpatizaba con ella. Lis sentía la misma debilidad que él cuando solo era un niño pequeño que luchaba para defender su planeta y los demás siempre estaban ahí regresando el golpe del villano por él.

Una vez finalizado esto, los dos jóvenes se metieron de vuelta en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir. El sueño llegó rápido, descansando cerca de la lampara para ganar una mejor comodidad. Asuna, quien había sido interrumpida de su sueño, escuchó la mitad de la conversación, dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios sin que nadie notara su presencia.

* * *

En el transcurso del mismo día, en un horario acordado entre las 10 y 11 de la mañana, Bulma viajo hasta el hospital donde la gran mayoría de los pacientes internados estaban conectados al Nerve Gear. Ya había visitado ese lugar anteriormente, desde que se entero del accidente virtual que profano la vida de muchos incidentes, entrar en la misma habitación donde el hijo de Goku y Milk descansaba, inmediatamente sentía la culpa inundándola por completo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nunca sintió el terror de que algo que haya aportado la hubiera afectado a tal grado en provocar un número de cientos y miles de personas. Nunca llegó a conocer a Kayaba Akihiko en persona solo miró las fotos que presentaba en los diarios y noticias sobre su invento, tenía que reconocer su genio y creatividad al crear semejante cosa, ella pudo haber inventado algo así antes de que conociera a Vegeta, pero no desperdiciaba su tiempo para inversión virtual. Después de todo, sus campos eran diferente.

Pero eso no le impidió colaborar con él. Desde que recibió el correo electrónico de Kayaba no se negó o lo pensó debidamente antes de poner el trabajo de otro con los de ella, aceptó respondiendo amablemente. No se juntaron en persona o realizaron una videoconferencia para manejar el proyecto, tampoco sabía cuantas personas o empresas estaban involucradas llegando en un punto donde tenia que estar enterada de las otras entidades que apoyarían a su colega de investigación. Cuando pregunto recibió las marcas de los desarrolladores empleados sintiendo un gran alivió al saber que no estaba sola en esto o que trabajaba para la persona equivocada.

Así que siguió proporcionando todos sus conocimientos en ello, dividiendo sus tiempos mejor de lo que esperaba mientras cuidaba de Trunks y mantenía su propio trabajo. Y, finalmente, luego de recibir un agradecimiento enorme del creador y fundador del NerveGear por todo el apoyo que ejercieron cada uno para que el día de lanzamiento oficial llegara, toda la locura no tardo mucho en dar comienzo.

El primer día no pudo soportarlo, las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos no se detenían al mismo tiempo en que tenía la mirada clavada en el televisor. Todos los canales de noticias hablaban de la misma tragedia, día tras día, como los padres se lamentaban por las perdidas de sus hijos y para los que aun tenían ese fragmento de esperanza en sus corazones para la gente que esperaba impacientemente el momento en que sus seres queridos despierten. Mucho tiempo paso después de eso, y la culpa aun seguía ahí.

Se maldecía constantemente por su error, aun sabiendo que Milk no la culpaba en absoluto y, siendo la madre del joven, seguía esperando para que volviera a casa, no era suficiente para calmar su dolor. Todos la apoyaban, incluso Vegeta lo hacía, a su manera, pero ese afecto demostraba varios sentimientos que no podría esperar de ese hombre. Actualmente, se fortaleció para enfrentar ese dolor y caminar hacía adelante, lo único que podía hacer por Gohan era darle suerte desde el otro lado sin que él tuviera idea.

Sumando la compañía silenciosa de Vegeta en el viaje en uno de los helicópteros de la Corporación Capsula, llegaron y entraron a la habitación de Gohan. Como siempre, su estado inerte no ayudaba con el ambiente, ni con el ramo de flores que las enfermeras se encargaban de regar. Todo seguía igual. Recostado en la cama conectado al casco con los parpados cerrados y su cabello creciendo por el tiempo, resultaba un poco difícil ignorar eso.

Vegeta no parecía afectado en absoluto, solo lo observaba con los brazos cruzados examinando su cuerpo como si estuviera evaluando la situación. De nuevo, Bulma le agradeció por ir con ella y quedarse a su lado, algo que no se tomo el tiempo en responder. En lugar de tener puesto su traje azul y su armadura, tenía puesto una playera azul que descendía en tres botones, un pantalón color beige y un par de zapatos de cuero negro, luciendo más como un civil y no un guerrero. Su esposa solo vestía una blusa blanca, jean celeste y un par de botas marrones que alcanzaban por encima del tobillo.

La habitación estaba muy limpia y llena de aire fresco, ya que el aire acondicionado instalado en la pared procuraba estar encendido cada 4 horas. Cuando no había nadie, a excepción de los pacientes, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el sonido de la maquina registrando el ritmo cardíaco, incluso ahora. Las enfermeras y los doctores se encargaban de revisar las habitaciones de todos para un chequeo rápido, al terminar volvían a atender a las otras personas que entraban por estudios o un medicamento.

No tenían mucho que hacer aquí, estar parados en frente de la cama de Gohan no servía de nada, Bulma tenía miedo de siquiera tocar su mano. Estaban por irse, pero antes de darse la vuelta un doctor entró y, por su mirada de sorpresa al reconocer a la hija del dueño de Corporación Capsula, se enderezó para mostrar una mejor postura. Se trataba de un mayor de edad, su pelo canoso se repartía por encima de las orejas dejando en visto su calva, detrás de la bata blanca llevaba puesto un sweater beige sin mangas por encima de una camisa azul, pantalón blanco abrochado con un cinturón marrón y dos zapatos negros.

–Oh, Bulma-san, que sorpresa –Los recibió a ambos con un saludo de cabeza. A pesar de que Bulma no reconocía al señor, obviamente se trataría de uno de los tantos doctores que trabajan en este hospital–. Lamento la interrupción, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí.

–No, no esta bien –Respondió junto con una sonrisa forzada. Vegeta por otro lado solo los miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sino fuera porque no era el lugar indicado para actuar como un grosero lo hubiera reprendido por no saludar al doctor.

El viejo pasó por el cuarto para examinar a Gohan, tomando nota de los niveles cardíacos y estructura física sin evitar lanzar un comentario de lo resistente que era el cuerpo del muchacho recibiendo una risa nerviosa de la mujer. Finalizando rápidamente con su trabajo, decidió volver a platicar con Bulma.

–Déjeme darle mi más sinceras disculpas por lo que le ha pasado. De verdad, no hay día que los padres de estos niños no larguen lagrimas al verlos así, realmente es una tragedia –Comentó siendo lo más sincero posible, como doctor la parte más difícil del trabajo era experimentar con sucesos horribles cuando se presentaban.

–Gracias. De hecho, Gohan no es mi hijo, es de mi amiga, pero la relación que tenemos lo hace formar parte de nuestra familia –Sonrió mirando el rostro del joven Son. No podría negarlo, desde que lo conoció a él y a Goku fueron como una familia que le dieron todo tipo de experiencia inolvidable.

–Ya veo... Por cierto, Bulma-san... –Buscando entre su cabeza la forma de explicar sin cometer equivocaciones. Inhalo y preguntó, esperando que su respuesta sea la que él esperaba– ¿Gohan sufre o sufrió anteriormente episodios o ataques repentinos en algún órgano? Digamos, ¿Una enfermedad cardíaca?

–¿Eh? N-No, ¿Porque lo dice? –Los labios le empezaron a temblar cuando proceso la pregunta del medico. El mismo mencionado dejó escapar un suspiro, cuando se acercó a ella pasando por la puerta la observo con el cejo fruncido.

–¿Podría acompañarme, por favor? –Asintió caminando apresuradamente antes de pedirle a Vegeta que se quedara en la habitación. Sin recibir respuesta o esperar a que dijera algo, ambos doctores salieron cruzando el pasillo junto con otros enfermeros que estaban charlando entre sí mientras caminaban en sentido opuesto hacía ellos.

No tardaron en llegar a la sala de descanso, se encontraba en el mismo piso y era pequeña, consistía más bien como una cocina. No había nadie más que ellos dos, estaban sentados en la única mesa visible. El doctor tomó una bocanada de aire antes de poder proseguir, por la expresión en su cara veía venir un mal presagio.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior esperando impacientemente a que se decida a hablar, el corazón se paraba con tan solo pensar en sus palabras. Ya bastante tuvo que sufrir su depresión al momento de enterarse que el experimento de Kayaba había dado frutos, y ahora Gohan podría padecer de una enfermedad o algo aun peor.

En el momento en que el doctor le había preguntado sobre la condición de Gohan y apuntando específicamente en el área vital más importante, le agarró escalofríos por la espalda. Goku sufrió una enfermedad cardíaca hace unos años y, de no ser por la cura que el Trunks del futuro le entregó, habría muerto mucho antes de lo esperado. Recordar eso y mezclarlo con el presente de su hijo la aterrorizaba.

–Sé que debería haber comunicado esto a los padres de Son Gohan, pero debido a la condición que sufre la mayoría de los demás esto es... bastante inusual –Dijo el doctor regresando a Bulma a la realidad de nuevo.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Hace un tiempo, la enfermera que se encarga de cuidar de Gohan, inmediatamente nos aviso que estaba sufriendo ataques –Quedo en silencio. El mundo dejaba medir el tiempo cuando su cerebro se dispuso a rebobinar las palabras del medico sin comentar. El doctor prosiguió desviando su mirada a sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa–. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar repetidamente, no sabíamos que hacer en ese entonces. Teníamos miedo de usar el equipo de descarga eléctrica para calmar los espasmos o inyectar anestesia en cualquier punto.

–Porque si eso sucediera, corrían el riesgo de quitarle la vida a Gohan –Finalizó Bulma, el doctor volvió a verla. Estaba consternada, ni siquiera un medico común podía aliviar los ataques. Frustrada, apretó los puños aguantando el impulso de gritar en busca de una solución–, ¿A que se deben estos ataques?

–Nosotros tampoco sabemos –Negó con la cabeza–. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo sus signos vitales volvieron a la normalidad. Luego de eso no volvió a ocurrir –De algún modo, ese último comentario la hizo sentir mejor... apenas.

Estuvieron sentados un largo rato en silencio, meditando la situación incomprensible de Son Gohan. Nada de esto tenía sentido alguno, hasta ahora ningún internado en el NerveGear sufrió esa clase de convulsiones al corazón. La peor parte es que Gohan podría o no sentirlos, donde quiera que este, lo que sea que este haciendo, él estaba en grave peligro.

Como había dicho el doctor previamente, en código por ley establecido en el gobierno y del establecimiento, el padre, madre o tutor debería tener la constancia para saber la situación que se presenta. No obstante, Bulma o el viejo doctor creían que, después de lo que esta pasando Milk, deberían esperar un tiempo antes de notificarla. Después de eso, ella tendrá que apoyarla, como su amiga más cercana, la desesperación por el regreso de su hijo ya le carcomía suficiente.

Detuvieron la conversación por ahora, mantendrían contacto en caso de que algo parecido o que empeore el estado, esto resultaba ser algo temporal. Pero no podrán hacer nada, si tienen un ligero descuido todo habría acabado para él, todo estaba en disposición de Gohan. Ni Bulma ni nadie que conozca sabe que sucede en ese mundo imaginario, eso sí, Kayaba Akihiko haría todo lo posible para arruinar la vida de todos los demás.

Por el momento, rezaría porque Gohan este dando lo mejor de sí mismo en su transcurso en ese mundo. Acompañada por Vegeta estaban volviendo y le planteaba todo lo dicho por el doctor, su rostro no se inmuto, no mostró ninguna emoción a parte de sus cejas fruncidas, no era de extrañar eso de su conducta. Eran una de esas cosas que sentía celos de su esposo, afrontar los obstáculos de la realidad sin siquiera verse afectado por ellos, a veces resultaba molesto y lo insultaba.

En el tiempo que Vegeta convivió con Gohan en su entrenamiento, hubo algo que cambio en él, la diferencia era escasa, pero su gran intelecto le permitió ver algo que aún no descifraba con exactitud. Al principio creyó estar imaginando cosas, pero sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando un día encontró a Vegeta advirtiendo a Trunks que no se acercara al cuarto de gravedad donde usualmente entrenaba. Normalmente, a él no le habría importado y lo habría ignorado mientras el pequeño buscaba pasar una sesión de entrenamiento con su padre.

Ese día, ella sonrió de verdad, aunque su actitud y personalidad no cambiaron para nada en el día de hoy, hubo ciertas variaciones que cambiaron su forma de ver las cosas. Y recordarlo le mostró que esto se debía a la presencia del hijo de Goku, ella no entendería como o porque ocurrió algo como eso, para cosas así no podrían entenderlo ni ellos.

–El cerebro trabaja más que el cuerpo –Dijo Vegeta deteniendo a su esposa antes de entrar al helicóptero–. Los saiyajin somos una raza especializada en el flujo del Ki, manifestando la energía en un punto o varios de nuestros cuerpo. Desde que nacemos sentimos la energía a nuestro alrededor e inconscientemente la usamos, al crecer la reconocemos como una naturaleza, ofreciéndonos un mejor ambiente en nuestras batallas.

Eran las pocas veces que solía escuchar a Vegeta explicando sobre la raza guerrera que una vez invadió la Tierra, por fortuna el primero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de pequeño y el otro se convirtió en su esposo. Bulma asintió comprendiendo cada palabra que expresada, de nuevo, Vegeta la había sorprendido en otra ocasión y él no parecía captarlo o interesarse.

–No obstante, el cuerpo no es el único que siente el cambio repentino de poder almacenado. El cerebro cumple con una función esencial para ese tramo –Se señalo con un dedo índice la frente, apuntando a una sección importante del sistema nervioso–. La información. El Ki no es solo un montón de energía invisible que ves fluyendo por ahí.

–¡Eso ya lo sé! –Se quejó cruzando sus brazos por debajo del pecho. Esquivo su mirada viendo para otro lado, hasta ahora lamentaba ver como Vegeta presumía su conocimiento para lo único que es bueno. Aunque si estaba curiosa por saber en como terminaría su explicación, así que exhaló antes de dirigirse la palabra otra vez– Continua.

–Es como dije, el cerebro se encarga de la parte más importante de la suministración de energía en la anatomía corporal. Nos permite expulsar el Ki en tantas fracciones como queramos, calculando un porcentaje en donde y cuanto distribuimos el Ki –Cerró los ojos un momento. Exploró un recuerdo exacto como ejemplo, el día en que estuvo en la Habitación del Tiempo el Trunks del futuro. El momento en que rompió la brecha del Super Saiyajin–. De la misma forma en que luche contra Cell usando la transformación Dai Ni Dankai, tuve que administrar todas las funciones de mí cerebro para aumentar mí masa corporal. Eso requería un control completo de Ki en el cuerpo, pero también se necesita estar totalmente consciente para poder distribuir la fuerza necesaria al mismo tiempo en que la cabeza trabaja en regresar esos poderes para organizar los movimientos adecuados. Ahora entiendo que fue un error.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la condición de Gohan?

–Él en algún momento debió tratar de usar el Ki en esa cosa –Esa era una respuesta bastante lógica, se sorprendió a sí misma por no haberlo notado en la explicación de Vegeta–. Pero su cuerpo al estar totalmente inerte y si realizar ningún tipo de movimiento, su cerebro estuvo forzando a su cuerpo para que reaccione –Antes de que Bulma se llevara las manos a la boca, se apresuró a decir.

–¡Entonces, debe haber una manera de ayudarlo, ¿verdad?! –Solo recibió una negación de cabeza.

–Si solo fue una vez, la segunda podría llegar a ser peor –Bulma sintió que se ahogó por un breve momento, pero la mirada furtiva de Vegeta fue suficiente para evitar estar expuesta a un sentimentalismo innecesario–. Ese idiota... De seguro él no esta enterado lo que esta pasando ahora. Apuesto a que esta perdiendo el tiempo haciendo cualquier estupidez.

* * *

Para Lisbeth todo lo de anoche se sintió como un sueño. Un sueño encantador lleno de las fantasías de una chica que soñaba con un príncipe azul, valiente y apuesto. Y pensar que todo lo malo que tuvo que pasar el día anterior salio algo bueno, si no fuera porque Gohan hizo trizas una de sus tantas armas y, siendo esta, una de las mejores fabricadas por sus manos de herrera. Quizás tenían razón al decir que, de todo lo malo, sale algo bueno.

En lo profundo de este agujero infernal cedían los rayos del Sol programado para hacer acto de presencia en las primeras horas de la mañana, algunas nubes cubrían el cielo, pero fueron lo suficiente para despertarla. Olvido que el suelo estaba repleto de nieve cuando puso una de sus manos en ella y por reflejo se la llevó al pecho.

Cuando su visión se aclaró y dejó de ver borrones, se encontró con Gohan de vuelta vestido con su traje habitual. Él chico parecía estar cavando en la nieve y con Asuna que le preguntaba si estaba seguro de lo que hacía. No respondió, mantenía un semblante serio que para la perspectiva de Lis, lo hacía ver bastante guapo. Sus ojos rosados no se quitaban encima de él, observando únicamente el rostro determinado permitiendo que su imaginación realice varios cambios faciales que solo ella podía pensar.

Pero en cuanto volvió en sí dejó escapar un chillido, llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes deteniendo sus actividades.

–Lis, ¿Estás... bien? –Asuna fue la primera en preguntar. La escena de Lis enterrando su rostro en la nieve con ambas manos en su cabeza, ocultando el ardor que sentía en su cara, solo la dejo con una gota resbalándose detrás de su cabeza. Un pequeños movimiento de cabeza fue lo suficiente para afirmar que lo estaba.

–Perdona si te despertamos –Dijo Gohan volviendo a su tarea, enterrando aun más las manos. Hasta que rápidamente con una sonrisa trazada, extrajo desde la profundidad un cristal enorme y alto de color verde agua marina–. ¡Lo encontramos!

–¿Es el ítem? –Inquirió Asuna observando más de cerca el cristal. Su rostro se reflejaba en ella, y cuando examino el objeto haciendo clic en el, supo que en efecto era lo que estaban buscando.

–Esto es raro, no es usual encontrar materia prima en lugares tan cerrados. Normalmente están abiertos por todo el campo –Lis también se sumó a ellos, viendo de cerca el mineral. Gohan se lo pasó y siendo una herrera, también tenía que tener experiencia con el tratado de los materiales a la hora forjar un arma. Lo examinó por cada lado, el peso del mismo no parecía un problema para sujetarlo con uno de sus guantes, la estructura en forma de pilar resaltaba su calidad y rareza.

–Bueno, eso se debe porque... –Gohan no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa entre su dentadura– Es excremento de dragón.

El silencio fue mutuo para las dos chicas que quedaron paralizadas con los ojos abiertos sin realizar pequeños movimientos en los dedos o pestañear. El único que ignoraba el problema era Gohan, quien quedaba con parado observando a las chicas captando la realidad donde se encontraban mientras él mantenía una cara tonta con una sonrisa. La peor que reaccionó a tiempo fue Lis, inmediatamente dejó caer el cristal de sus manos, sin tener la intención de volverlo a recoger.

El joven saiyajin fue el único que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, agarró el mineral purificado por el dragón que pelearon el día anterior. No es como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba mierda, pero ver que tanto como Lisbeth y Asuna enloquecieron dejando escapar un grito, para él era una exageración total. Su padre tenía razón al decir las mujeres podían ser complicadas a veces.

–Tranquila, estás usando guantes virtuales sobre manos virtuales, sosteniendo algo que una criatura mística dejó salir por su trasero –Le redactó Gohan a la pobre pelirosa que miraba su mano, naturalmente buscando manchas en ambos guantes.

–Aun así... –Asuna recobró la compostura exhalando, esperando que la paciencia no rompa su cordura y más aun mientras sigan aquí abajo– Un segundo, eso significa que este no es un simple agujero.

–Es el nido del dragón –Gohan volvió a especificar sencillamente.

GRGROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

El rugido furioso, reconocible para los presentes en lo profundo del hueco, representó el acto de presencia del guardián de este piso. La criatura gigante se iluminaba por la incandescente luz del cielo, exponiendo el brillo rojo de sus globos oculares.

Se acercaba con avidez, volando en picada para alertar a los tres intrusos que osaban molestar su nido y lugar donde descansar. Soltó otro rugido proveniente de sus cuerdas vocales, tenía a sus presas localizadas, preparado para atacar a distancia. Ellos sabían que no tenían oportunidad de vencer al jefe de este recinto.

Por ende, Gohan y Asuna, comprendían la situación a la perfección. Tenían que salir, con el dragón para que los saque de este lugar. Una misión automáticamente suicida, pero estaban en un mundo de fantasía donde las leyes físicas no aplicaban siempre a la realidad que conocían. Sin aviso previo, Gohan agarró a Lis por la cintura y corrió hacía la pared, poniendo la primera planta del pie sobre el muro y prosiguiendo en pasos rápidos.

A diferencia de la última vez, fue precavido en medir donde pisaba, saltó lo más alto que pudo ignorando los aullidos de terror de Lis cerca de su oído. El dragón había aterrizado con las patas sobre la nieve, viendo esa chance de lograr su cometido, se recargó en la espalda escamosa del dragón, quien sintió los pies de su presa. Asuna imitó a su amigo y con el estoque preparado, clavó el filo en la piel, perforando solo unos centímetros ocasionando un dolor que aumento la ira cegada de la bestia. De una forma inquietante, se estremeció brevemente y en un aleteo sus patas dejaron de tocar el suelo, apuntó su cabeza hacía el cielo analizando su trayectoria para salir del agujero.

Los dos, sin contar a Lisbeth que seguía pegada a Gohan para no safarse por sí sola, se sujetaron de donde podían; apoyando firmemente la yema de los dedos en la escama del dragón de hielo y pisando con desdén desde la punta de los pies hasta el tobillo. No podían deducir que era más aterrador, caer desde cientos de metros de altura con una baja probabilidad de sobrevivir o elevarse incontroladamente sobre la espalda de un dragón. A estás alturas, ya no valía la pena preguntarse como morirían en este juego, si las variables eran infinitas no había porque hacer una pregunta sin un sentido alguno primero.

Lograron salir del nido, aunque desafortunadamente perdieron el equilibrio ascendiendo en el aire a una mayor altura. Lis se soltó de su cintura, por lo que Gohan actuó rápido y la sujeto de la mano izquierda, paró de gritar. Lo primero que vió fue la cara de su salvador, después a Asuna tratando de tomar la posición correcta para planear y finalmente el Sol. En pocas palabras, era hermoso, la vista en sí no tenía comparación a una foto o imagen del navegador de Internet. Ver esto desde la realidad en primera persona resultaba irreal, una experiencia única, de no ser por este absurdo viaje no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de presenciar el Sol virtual encima de las nubes que se perdían en el firmamento.

–¡Asuna, Lis, preparen los cristales de teletransportación! –Siguiendo esa orden. Cada quien sacó de su menú el cristal azul de emergencias. Gohan y Lis tenían uno en su mano libre, Asuna lo apretaba con fuerza en dos manos.

–¡Salto: Lindas! –Exclamo inmediatamente Asuna, procurando no tartamudear o fallar en el comando vocal. Su acto surgió efecto cuando empezó a desvanecerse en la animación predeterminada de luces celestes. Dejando solos a Gohan y Lisbeth.

GRGRGRRORROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

De nuevo el rugido furioso del dragón, los dos adolescentes bajaron la vista encontrando como la bestia del piso 55 aleteaba sus alas en constante viaje hacía ellos. El dragón planeaba devorarlos aprovechando que los usuarios de SAO no poseían una habilidad de vuelo, al menos eso fue un pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de Gohan cuando vio al jefe abrir su boca lo más grande posible. O quizás estaba preparando su aliento de hielo contra ellos.

Gohan volvió a sujetar a su compañera cerca de él, tomándola desprevenida de la cintura pegándola hacía su pecho en un acto de protegerla en caso de que decida atacar con antelación. Por un segundo ambos cruzaron miradas, Lis se quedo paralizada -no de miedo- sino de poder ver aun más de cerca los profundos ojos negros del joven.

–¿Lista? –Le preguntó de cariño con la voz de mil ángeles, junto con su sonrisa genuina e imposible de igualar. Su imaginación voló más que ella, estaba tan perdida que olvido donde estaban y que estaba pasando. Solo quería disfrutar este glorioso momento permanentemente– ¡LIS, MALDITA SEA, ¿QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡VAMOS A SER DEVORADOS POR ESE DRAGÓN SINO USAS EL CRISTAL AHORA!

La desesperación de Gohan la volvió a la realidad, estaba tan enfocada en él que no se percato que se encontraban a tan solo unos metros de entrar a su horripilante boca llena de dientes afilados. Al regresar, hizo lo que le dijo Gohan, le comandó al cristal al mismo tiempo que él. Estando apenas unos centímetros de ser la comida de la bestia, la animación los rodeo a ambos, desvaneciéndose en su esfera de energía regresando a la plataforma de la ciudad de Lindas.

Sin tener equilibrio alguno, ipso facto cayeron de espaldas al circulo siendo observados por la mirada preocupada de Asuna. Respiraban como si fueran a perder el corazón, tampoco pestañeaban, observaban el cielo azul sin ninguna nube y sentían el cálido ambiente del pueblo pacifico. Habían regresado en una pieza.

Lis nunca se sintió tan viva, los latidos de su corazón bombeaban mil millas por hora y su respiración (momentáneamente apaciguada) no la sintió tan fuerte como ahora. Toda esta experiencia la podría haber dejado con marcas y probablemente unos traumas que se sumaban desde el primer día en el Pueblo de los Inicios. Sin embargo, la sensación y la adrenalina, pudo entender lo que pasaban Asuna y Gohan durante toda su vida, comprendiendo el riesgo que pasaban diariamente.

Aun así, no pudo dejar de sonreír, por más que quisiera calmarse y pedirle a su cuerpo que actué de forma natural, la emoción que sentía no se la podía sacar nadie. El miedo se esfumo, cuando vio a Gohan incorporándose desde el suelo, apresuradamente se acercó a él con un fuerte abrazo que le quito su balance recién establecido. Riendo sin detenerse por voluntad propia, el joven dejó salir un pesado suspiro sin recibir la ayuda de Asuna, quien solo observaba con alegría, para que le pueda sacar de encima a la pelirosa.

* * *

–Muy bien, una espada larga para una mano, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Lis sosteniendo el material obtenido en la misión del dragón con una pinza. Lentamente apoyó el mineral fundido en lava caliente, bronceado en un espectacular amarillo anaranjado, y prosiguió con su labor como herrera golpeando en total sincronía la masa contra el metal, deformando y ensanchando su figura.

Al volver a la herrería, bajaron las escaleras de la habitación detrás del mostrador, Asuna ya había estado en ese lugar, pero para Gohan fue la primera vez ver el taller de un maestro herrero. El sitió no estaba tan iluminado, había mucho espacio y la temperatura estaba en un punto mínimo al principio, pero al comenzar el trabajo subió y no era de extrañar que Lis no se viera afectada al vivir en un lugar así.

En un extremo de la pared se podían admirar unas armas colgadas en la misma o guardadas en un estante en vertical con el filo apuntando al suelo. Ambos jóvenes vieron el proceso de principio, la herrera se mantenía callada actuando como si no hubiera nadie más que ella sola buscando todo lo que necesitaba. No le tomó mucho tiempo al horno en caldear el mineral, fueron tan solo unos segundos, las cosas en preparación en este mundo solían ser más rápidas dependiendo de lo que se planeé hacer.

¡Clang!

Fue el único efecto que se escuchaba en silencio cuando la masa aplastaba el objeto ahora fundido. Acto seguido, una luz roja radiaba intensamente sin provocar un daño a los ojos de los presentes, esto impresiono a Gohan al notar como la forma cambiaba radicalmente tomando la estructura de una espada.

Exactamente, durante ese periodo Lis devolvió su mazo a su lugar y una vez que la programación añadía los últimos detalles, bastó hacer clic sobre ella para verificar los datos. La espada conservaba los mismos tonos de color que pertenecían al mineral, el mango estaba protegido por una guarnición verde oscura, los dos brazos transversales también tenían un filo que cualquier persona debería tomar en cuenta, la hoja verde aguamarina poseía entre unos 20 o 25 centímetros y la punta daba la ilusión de haber robado el colmillo de un dinosaurio.

–Se llama "Dark Repulsor" –El nombre de la misma hizo que Gohan automáticamente se obligara a tomarla. Apretó con fuerza el mango y al instante pudo sentir el peso, a diferencia de las otras esta era muy pesada y llamativa para su estilo. ¡Podría ser mucho mejor que la de Kirito o la de Asuna!–. Es la primera vez que escuchó de ella, eso debe significar que no esta presente en el directorio de los proveedores de información. Debe ser bastante única y especial para que este allí, sin decir que es la más rara de su tipo.

En ese momento, sin el consentimiento de Lis, maniobró la espada cuatro veces, lo suficiente para medir la agilidad, el balance de su manos y cuerpo, y la firmeza de la misma al realizar movimientos bruscos esparciendo diferentes recorridos de luz. Se sentía genial, estaba hecha para gente como él, lo suficiente para vencer a jefes de alto nivel.

–¡Es fantástica, Lis! ¡Muchas gracias! –La miró sonriendo plácidamente, sus ojos y sonrisa lo demostraban bastante bien. Estaba estupefacto con esta nueva adquisición, no podía esperar para usarla. Y sin mencionar a la herrera que también se visualizaba feliz, llevándose ambas manos al pecho sin dejar de sentir la felicidad que Gohan le producía.

En ese preciso instante, la pequeña campana que colgaba cerca de la puerta de entrada a la herrería tintineo, la dueña del establecimiento no podía ignorar a los clientes y, junto con el resto, volvieron a la planta baja. Por fortuna, no les tomaría tiempo en reanudar su última platica sobre la recién forjada espada, solo era un cliente y uno muy conocido para Gohan y Asuna.

–¡Kirito! –Dijeron ambos chicos llamando su atención, sorprendiendo a Lis de que conozcan al sujeto de prendas negras. Al momento que entró estaba analizando las armas a su alcance y cuando escuchó las voces de viejos conocidos, dirigió su cabeza a la fuente que reclamaba su nombre.

–Oh, chicos, no los esperaba encontrar aquí –Saludó recibiendo una risa entre dientes de Gohan y una carismática sonrisa de Asuna. Casi ya no parecía una impresionante encontrarlos por coincidencia en cualquier lugar que él vaya, a excepción de Asuna que trabajan en el grupo delantero de vez en cuando para lidiar con los pisos bloqueados y las áreas que presentaban peligro. Gohan solía trabajar en solitario por su cuenta, pero cuando tenían tiempo intercambiaban diálogos a través de mensajes.

–Si, han pasado tres o cuatro días desde que nos encontramos en esa taberna –Respondió Gohan. Recordó cuando fue a buscar una misión para ganar algo de dinero y objetos que puedan servir de algo en el futuro, de una manera u otra, Kirito también estaba ahí buscando entre las tantas tareas de cazarrecompensas por bestias salvajes que entraban en una categoría aun mayo para su nivel.

–No me lo recuerdes, termine pagando más de lo que ganó haciendo mis misiones porque no dejaste de comer la carne del todo el lugar. Me sigo arrepintiendo por tener que pagar la cuenta por mí mismo.

–Ja, no me sorprendería. Decir que Gohan es un glotón es quedarse corto, ¿no crees? –Se burló Asuna recibiendo el asentimiento de cabeza de Kirito.

–¡Oigan! No sean groseros conmigo. Además, tú me invitaste –Era difícil para Gohan ocultar su expresión sonrojada. El metabolismo de su cuerpo no podía cambiar aunque estén dentro del NerveGear, no devoraba tanta comida como el mundo real, pero estaba presente para su vergüenza.

Los tres se rieron juntos, siendo Lis la única expectante callada que presenciaba el teatro. Parecían hermanos, disfrutando la burla del uno del otro, eran un trío cómico cuando se les daba la oportunidad de expresarse con normalidad. No todos los días tenían este tipo de cosas, mucho menos cuando estás trabajando duro para liberar a toda la población atrapada en Aincrad.

No obstante, era una de las razones que disfrutaban todo lo posible esos momentos, parecían eternos y no querían que terminen. Al menos, así es como lo miraba Lis, sin la ayuda de Gohan no podría verlo antes, también tenía una familia igual a esta. Pero desgraciadamente las cosas llevaron a un horrible final, la culpa le carcomía la consciencia, pero con él a su lado pudo entenderlo mejor, ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Le debía toda su gratitud y consideración.

–Lis me hizo esta espada, ¿no es genial? –Gohan expuso su espada abriendo el menú de armas y se manifestó en su mano derecha, empuñando sin esfuerzo la pesada espada cristalina. Kirito, fascinado por la obra forjada por las manos de una herrera, acercó su rostro para ver detalladamente la hoja, reflejándose en el mismo.

–Por supuesto, hasta me siento un poco celoso. Quisiera una de esas.

–En ese caso, puedes quedártela –Confeso con honesta carisma. Entregó su espada estirando con la mano ocupada al espadachín oscuro. Su expresión mostraba gran confusión, no esperaba que alguien le ofreciera su propia espada al entrar en una herrería, pero Gohan no era alguien que mentía o jugaba bromas, su actitud fue siempre sincera desde que lo conoció–. Tengo un material súper raro hace unos días y cuando pregunte me habían dicho que era un mineral para forjar un arma, aunque nunca lo necesite.

Mientras esta escena transcurría, un ambiente silencioso y aterrador para los ojos negros de Kirito ocurría detrás de ellos; pura ira fue el sentimiento que su cerebro fue capaz de captar. Lamentablemente, Gohan era el único de los dos que no recibía esa presencia en su espalda. Las llamas naranja y rosa fluían como ríos meandriformes, ardiendo el espíritu que resguardaban en lo profundo de su ser.

El joven saiyajin seguía al igual que una estatua con una sonrisa tonta esperando a que su amigo reciba su arma. Los ojos de Kirito dejaron de verlo y se deslizaron hacía donde los hilos de energía tocaban el techo, juraba que había crecido un poco más. En cuanto Gohan noto algo extraño, volteó para ver las miradas furiosas sumando un intenso brillo perspectivo semejante al de sus cabellos en sus globos oculares. Fue en ese momento que había cometido un grandisimo error, aunque desconociendo el motivo, logró despertar la ira de las dos mujeres, y ahora estaba por sufrir el verdadero terror.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM

Solo se necesito un doble golpe simultaneo directo en la cara para enviar a volar a Gohan hacía la pared cercana a la puerta de entrada, el mensaje de "Objeto Inmortal" no pasó de alto el rotundo daño causado a la pared. Él y Kirito creyeron haber escuchado un hueso crujir por el tacto, por más que sus avatares no estén compuestos músculos verdaderos. El pobre saiyajin cayó de cabeza al suelo con espirales en los ojos, sin perder su sonrisa más un ligero hilo de baba cayendo en labio inferior, no estaba del todo consciente de la situación, pero presentía que este no era el final.

–¡IDIOTA, CASI NOS MATAN POR TU CULPA! –Lis se agachó sujetándolo por el cuello y lo agitaba como a un muñeco de trapo con los ojos bien grandes en blanco, no recibió ninguna respuesta coherente más que solo palabras incomprensibles sin sentido. Estaba tan fuera de sí que, para Kirito, parecía tener daño cerebral.

–¡Para la próxima avisa que tienes todo lo necesario para crear el equipo necesario, pedazo de imbécil desgraciado! –Los gritos de Asuna no eran tan fuertes como la pelirosa, pero aun así se dejaba escuchar con claridad.

–Si, mami... –Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su cara no había cambiado, ahora estaba alucinando. Su mente estaba fuera de sí, pero eso no evitó recibir otra oleada de golpes de parte de Lis y algunos de Asuna.

– _Kami, me alegra no estar en su lugar_ –Pensó. Lo mejor que podía hacer por su propio bien era quedar en silencio, presenciando la masacre hacía el saiyajin que no se resistía a ninguno de sus golpes.

Una vez que esa espantosa escena terminó, todos regresaron al taller de Lis, el proceso se repitió fundiendo y forjando el objeto que Gohan menciono con cada golpe contra la maza. Era un cristal, no tan alto como el anterior, el tamaño lo reemplazaba con el ancho y su forma resultaba muy particular. Consistía en un color morado, en la base resaltaban algunos pequeños cristales al igual que en ciertos lados del hexágono.

El brillo resplandeció con el mismo rojo vivo, cambiando su forma radicalmente, el mango medía más que la mano promedia también enredada por una guarnición elástica negra que cerraba 5 centímetros antes de la punta. La hoja no era muy extravagante, al no poseer cruz comenzaba del mango con un par de desviaciones de arriba a bajo, la punta se cerraba con la hoja purpura definiendo el límite de su medición.

–Tómala antes de que me arrepienta –Dijo Lis en seco. Aun mantenía su enojo, ni se molestaba en mirarlo a los ojos. Al momento de entregarle el arma, rápidamente se apartó de él.

–Lo siento... –Esta era la séptima vez que él se disculpaba. Sus palabras no se pronunciaban correctamente, debido a la ráfaga de golpes que recibió en su cara desfigurada, sus mejillas y labios estaban inflamados, el ojo derecho estaba morado y el otro tenía el parpado hinchado sin poder visualizar su plano de la forma que solía hacerlo.

–¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó Kirito con una gota de sudor deslizándose detrás de su cabeza.

–No lo se, me disculpé tantas veces que creo que ya perdió el sentido –Para su amigo le desagradaba solo verlo, obviamente era un daño menor que se podía reparar (afortunadamente).

–No te preocupes, Asuna no puede odiarte por siempre. Solo mira como lidia conmigo –Se apuntó a él mismo con el pulgar. Ella por otro lado bufó e ignoró ese comentario desviando su rostro con los brazos cruzados–. De todas formas, gracias. Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas. Nos vemos.

–¡Oe, no me dejes solo aquí, Kirito! –Su única contestación fue un saludo de mano antes de salir por la puerta del taller.

Por otro lado, todos se tranquilizaron, de nada serviría estar enfadados por una situación que ya no valía la pena quejarse. Además, con suerte nada malo salió de todo esto, Gohan y Kirito obtuvieron lo que buscaban, para Lis esto no dejaba de ser una aventura extrema. Cuando se calmo y Gohan se acomodó su rostro cómicamente, los dos guerreros estaban por salir por la puerta de la herrería y seguir con su camino.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Lis tendría que cerrar temprano para tomarse el día, necesitaba descansar, Asuna tendría que volver al cuartel de su gremio y Gohan merodeara por ahí como un llanero solitario. Buscando hacerse más fuerte y probar la nueva espada que, esta vez si, iba a usar por el tiempo que sea necesario. Ya había adquirido los detalles con antelación, el arma se destacaba por mucho en el porcentaje de las estadísticas; durabilidad, balance, agilidad, también subía el efecto de daño crítico al subir de nivel y entre otras.

Ahora se iban a despedir, no era un adiós para siempre, por supuesto que Gohan volvería, pero para Lis se sentía que pasarían años antes de cruzar palabras con él. Incluso después de registrarla en su lista de amigos para estar en contacto con ella, no sería lo mismo, tenían ocupaciones diferentes, ella era una simple herrera y él un espadachín formidable. Eran muy diferentes, y temía que esta mundo se lo quitara.

–Mantente en contacto, ¿quieres? Sabes que puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras –Las mismas palabras que sostenía con una mano sobre su pecho contra el listón rojo y la pieza del lapislázuli, fueron suficientes para teñir sus mejillas de un ligero tono carmesí.

–Claro, te diré al entrar por tu puerta –Rió sin leer las indirectas de la pelirosa. Asuna, que estaba a su lado derecho, suspiró a un lado por lo denso que solía ser sin que él lo tuviera en cuenta.

–¡Entonces...! –Quizás se apresuró demasiado, pero si no lo decía ahora podría arrepentirse. Incluso si él no lo nota, si no entiende ninguna palabra de lo que ella decía. Preferiría estar de vuelta en el pozo a solas con él– ¡Déjame ser tu herrera personal! –Fue una sorpresa tanto para Gohan y Asuna, algo así de repente no se lo podían esperar para nada.

–Lis... –Gohan no pudo ver a través de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero podía ver que estaba totalmente comprometida en ello. Sonrió de nuevo y contesto– ¡Por supuesto, sería genial! –Y ella sonrió, tenía los ojos brillosos, se aguantó por dejar que tales emociones se apoderen. Asintió sonriendo, estaba feliz, más feliz que nunca.

–Vaya, Gohan, eres un idiota sin causa –Dijo en voz baja dibujando una leve sonrisa. El nombrado le pregunto si había dicho algo, por lo que negó en respuesta.

Y en ese preciso instante, marcharon en direcciones opuestas, una con hacía la plataforma para regresar al cuartel y el otro para viajar sin ningún rumbo todavía. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue directo a comer algo en alguna taberna cercana, corrió por el camino de la ciudad de Lindas en su búsqueda primordial para satisfacer su estomago.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Genial, llegamos a otro capítulo de Survivor's antes de mí funeral! El plan original era terminarlo en una semana o dos como mucho ya que me metí directamente en progresar en esta "novela", ya que sería uno de mis cuantos logros para dejar una huella en este mundo tan... prometedor.**

 **Por desgracia, es difícil mantener este hobbie cuando uno tiene estudio y trabajo. Lo bueno es que ¡COMENZARON LAS BENDITAS VACACIONES DE VERANO! ¡RICKITY DIGGITY DANG SOOOOOOOOOOON! Pero en serio, he planeado subir este capítulo para seguir con la historia y las otras que tengo pendientes, también durante mi trayecto estuve pensando en como organizarme para actualizar a menudo. No prometo mucho, pero el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?**

 **Como sea, espero que pasen bien las fiestas. Yo me enfocare en seguir con los capítulos restantes de mis Xver's, volver a retomar en el curso de dibujo para diseñar portadas y no tomar imágenes de google XD. Porque si fuera posible y Fanfiction tuviera una manera de monetizar mis historias jaja-yo-jajja-estaría en el capitulo 37 o algo así jeje... je... MALDITA SEA, FF, PATROCINAME DE UNA VEZ, TE TRATARE BIEN, LO JURO :V**

 **~Elchico 64**


	5. Hiken no Gohan

**Reviews:**

 **Luna Plateada: Jaja, no, lo lamento, pero Lisbeth no ganara el corazón de Gohan por más que lo intente, serán buenos amigos. Y sobre la chica que mencionas en el primer capítulo, pueeeeees si te fijas/relees detenidamente sabrás de quien se trata, en lo que respecta de su amistad, b-bueno, no puedo decir mucho porque arruinaría la esencia de la historia *wink* wink*. Aunque tampoco es que sea una amistad potente, solo se conocieron un día, pero aun así no planeó descartar a su personaje. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.**

 **Kazuto Kirigaya: Sí, lo he notado, no te preocupes que no planeó sacar a Kirito. Solo que no voy a darle el mismo papel que tuvo en la novela y anime, espero que de todas formas disfrutes esta historia y en como se expande cada vez más.**

 **Sakurita de Li: La verdad es que el mismo personaje escrito en el anime no es capaz de entender situaciones amorosas XD. No hay de que preocuparse por la presencia de Kirito, no planeaba apartarlo o inculcar en él un papel secundario, tendrá su importancia, pero Gohan seguirá siendo (obviamente) el protagonista en la historia. Como sea, me alegró que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que disfrutes este.**

* * *

 **Las obras y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Reki Kawahara**

 **I**

 **5\. Hiken no Gohan**

Las semanas corrían más rápido que los días, los jugadores compartían este mundo con su creador transformándolo en el real. La desesperación, agonía y sufrimiento habían abandonado a las personas que impacientes por regresar a sus vidas, lograron con éxito poder avanzar hacía el futuro. Otros mejor que algunos, a pesar de la creciente esperanza, no todos se sentían cómodos luchando o pasando más tiempo en este sueño.

La tasa de mortandad de los jugadores había decrecido a niveles considerables, a diferencia de los primeros días y el primer mes que cumplieron hace dos años. La racha todavía marcaba una cantidad enorme personas, eso no significaba que todos se conozcan entre sí por lo que tenían común. Varios bandos se han esparcido por Aincrad, dedicados a terminar los 100 pisos, gremios que vivían en distintas categorías de clase entra la alta y baja, otros grupos eran bandidos o de asesinos que habían perdido la cabeza desde el inicio.

Muy pocos eran las personas que preferían ser jugadores solitarios, a pesar de sus grandes habilidades y fortalezas, no todos creían sobrevivir por su cuenta. Algunos reconocidos como Kirito y Asuna por apodos, otros que al cruzarse solo murmuraban sus acometidos durante su carrera. Sin embargo, las personas que decidieron encontrar un grupo que sientan que pertenezcan no se equivocaron en absoluto.

Para Gohan era increíble que hayan pasado dos años desde que ingreso a esta realidad. Cuando reviso el calendario por última vez parecía que fue ayer que conoció a sus amigos, había perdido mucho tiempo y sin noticias de lo que sucedía en el mundo real. Ya aceptó que sus estudios se fueron por drenaje, pero su familia y amigos allá afuera seguían esperando. Y apenas comenzaron a liberar las puertas del piso 72, aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

Hablar con Kirito sobre este asunto lo calmaba, era un muy buen amigo, además de un buen compañero de entrenamiento. Una vez le explicó que tanto como su armamento de combate, su equipo debería otorgar ventajas en aumentos de atributos para obtener un buen flujo de movimiento para que el cuerpo se sienta ligero y cómodo. Así que tomaron un momento para ir de compras, específicamente para cambiar su ropa, y para tener una segunda opinión Asuna los acompaño.

El cambio de vestuario tomó varias pruebas en lo que respectaba gustos y atributos para el avatar. Luego de salir del vestidor se llevó una mirada a él mismo desde la altura de su cabeza, vestía una gabardina desabrochada negra que medía hasta las rodillas, debajo tenía puesto un uwagi morado sin mangas de tela fina y como ropa informal detrás del último llevaba una remera negra manga larga ajustada, un pantalón holgado morado a juego remetidos en unas botas negras por encima del tobillo. Buscando la aprobación de sus amigos, Kirito le comento que le quedaba bastante bien, Asuna levantó ambos pulgares mientras sonreía.

Actualmente, se encontraba sentado en la banca de una taberna, la cual le pertenecía a una amiga que conoció hace unos meses. Su estado de humor no era el mejor, no había nada que hacer, las misiones de caza o búsqueda estaban agotadas, su único entretenimiento era la saliva decayendo en la barra de madera con la cabeza clavada en ella observando un punto vació del lado derecho.

–Quita tus gérmenes de mi mesa –La dulce voz de la dueña del establecimiento devolvió el tiempo a la normalidad, despertando a Gohan con un plato de arroz y un filete de carne.

–No puedo derramar gérmenes porque no existen aquí –Objetó sentándose correctamente. Sonrió al ver como el tenedor hizo presión en la suave y dulce carne de vaca, se dirigió un bocado disfrutando su sabor–. Vaya, Kaede, siempre logras que tu comida sea mejor que la última vez que entró.

–Si, eres la única persona que conozco que exagera cuando se trata de comida –Suspiro. Ya se acostumbró a la rara actitud de Gohan. Sentía vergüenza cuando divulgaba su paladar en público mientras que él solo se reía, ignorando las miradas de los demás.

Kaede, la tabernera del piso 43, recurría tener las visitas de Gohan en busca de misiones de alto nivel. Lo primero que hizo al entrar la primera vez fue pedir comida porque se encontraba hambriento, ¡el insensato había pedido una orden de 30 platillos diferentes! Si no fuera por su dinero no habría ido y vuelto a la par que terminaba. Pero es un buen chico, tenían la misma edad y era agradable tenerlo cerca, un día que volvió pudieron entablar una conversación decente, se hicieron buenos amigos desde entonces.

Ella vestía de civil, una camisa blanca con mangas largas con un chaleco de suéter de dobladillo de color lila, en la camisa tenía atado una corbata naranja pálido, una falda de cuadros morados, zapatos de vestir marrones más medias negras largas y ajustadas. Tenía una figura esbelta, su cabello rubio claro llegaba a los hombros, un par de mechones sobresalían al frente, y también tenía un raro ahoge en curva y sus ojos son morados.

Se encargaba del lugar ella sola, la taberna no era tan grande, los ahorros se redujeron en menos de mil Cor, por lo que tuvo que trabajar muy duro para tener muy buenas ganancias. La madera era oscura, no había mucho color aparte del marrón, pero Gohan no le importaba el lugar mientras tenga buena comida de por medio. Este era uno de sus lugares favoritos para visitar SAO y tenía a su amiga para entretenerse.

–Gracias por la comida... –Deslizó el plato, contenía unos granos de arroz y el jugo de carne extrañamente no lo lamió. Se recostó con una palma sobre su mejilla, el sueño se aproximaba con lentitud.

–¿Qué pasa? –Captó su comportamiento por la falta de hambre. Había terminado el primer plato y estaba satisfecho. Además, usualmente estaba lleno de energía por la mañana, ya eran más de las diez.

–No hay mucho que hacer. Trate de contactar a Asuna y Kirito, pero no contestan –Dejó salir un bostezó, los parpados se caían solos. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dependiente de sus amigos, ellos recibían tareas del grupo delantero en el que solían trabajar, pero él participaba porque -no necesariamente Kirito o Asuna- lo invitaban en batallas contra jefes localizados en áreas peligrosas para gente común.

–Quizás deberías conseguirte una vida fuera de tu ocupación. Ser un guerrero 24/7 no es saludable, a veces tienes que tomarte un descanso –Colocó una silla de madera que había debajo de la mesa enfrente de Gohan. Se apoyó la mandíbula sobre los dedos entrelazados mientras se sostenía con los codos sobre la barra.

–Lo dices como si fuera algo malo –Intentó despertarse a sí mismo llevando la mano izquierda a una de las horquillas plateadas de Kaede que representaban las notas musicales. Las tenía puesta en el lado surdo del flequillo rubio, les quedaban bien.

–Bueno, lo es –Arrebató su mano con un movimiento delicado aplastandola sobre su palma–. Sé que es tu forma de mantenerte, pero tiene que haber otras cosas que puedas hacer. Me tendrías preocupada sabiendo si solo estas ahí afuera –En cuanto terminó, Gohan se hecho a reír.

–...Suenas como mamá –Eso sorprendió a la muchacha. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo para él mencionar a alguien de su familia a una persona relacionada con él, no tenía nada de raro hacerlo. Pero las circunstancias en las que estaba hacía que el pequeño Gohan que una vez fue en su época de niñez retornara. Largó un suspiro pesado, no quería meterse en un rol pesimista–. Tal vez tengas razón... Oye, acabó de recordar, antes estaba pensando tomar cursos de guitarra. Al menos hasta que todo este caos comenzó, pero aun no termine de abandonar esa idea.

–¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Podríamos hacer un dueto! –Se habían formado estrellas brillantes en sus ojos. En el pasado se distinguió en su clase por ser una excelente pianista, ganó muchos concursos en su escuela, hasta había recibido una beca para entrar en una escuela de bellas artes. Casi salta de la emoción.

–Si, cuando todo esto termine, lo esperare con ansias –Por más positivo que allá sonado, su voz no ocultaba la melancolía. Se callaron unos segundos, el mundo real no dejaba de ser su verdadero hogar, tuvieron que acoplarse a este para sobrevivir.

Se preparo para salir del local, no quería hundir su conversación con el estado actual de la humanidad atrapada, al menos se le ocurrió hacer algo productivo para pasar el rato. Antes de partir, se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo y salio por la puerta de mármol café, el tiempo que pasaban siempre fueron divertidos y memorables. Kaede era otra inspiración para él en su aventura de recuperar las vidas de los inocentes.

Sin misiones de NPC o de jugadores que pagarían una buena suma de Cor, no tendría sentido trabajar el día de hoy, así que volvió a tomar un viejo habito desde hace años. La caza de animales fue una de las tantas actividades que acostumbro en la supervivencia en las montañas y llanuras a los cuatro años, al principio resulto aterrador luego de madurar a su edad temprana se convirtió parte de su entrenamiento. Aquellos días infernales con Piccoro marcó el comienzo de una amistad profunda entre estudiante y maestro.

Entró en un bosque, el césped creció por la etapa de primavera, los árboles no atribuían su evolución del color cerezo en las hojas como en Japón. Los rayos del Sol atravesaban los diminutos huecos, el clima se presentaba cálido y apto para la semana. Gohan era una persona paciente y tranquila, por lo que la espera de un animal nunca fue un problema, y disfrutaba las caminatas en terrenos naturales.

Vagó por la tierra sin preocupación, perdió la noción del tiempo en busca de un ser que no se mostraba, ninguno en especifico y sin valor. Tras un tiempo, se pegó a un árbol de espaldas, observando de ojo el montículo de una pequeña criatura, parecía peludo y blanco. Cuando el pequeño volteó su cabeza a un lado reveló un par de orejas largas, de su dentadura decaía un par de pequeños dientes de paleta. Solo era un dulce conejito.

– _Perfecto_ –Fue su primer pensamiento. Su madre y muchas personas lo tacharían como una persona cruel por haber asesinado a un pobre conejo indefenso. Pero bien sabía él que en la caza de animales no existía rencor entre ambas especies, porque ambos harían lo mismo para alimentarse.

Se equipo dos alfileres en la mano derecha, el primero sirvió para alertar al pequeño. Lo clavó en la corteza de un árbol cercano, provocando que las vibraciones se esparzan llegando a los oídos sensibles del roedor, sus orejas se elevaron con un escalofrió percibido por su cazador irreconocible. Sin saber lo que había pasado, se impulsó con las patas traseras saltando alto.

La pobre criatura no se percató que detrás suyo se acercó el último alfiler. Cuando giró para verlo fue demasiado tarde, su programación se destruyo pasando a una mejor vida dentro de una hora, luego resurgiría en otro conejo. El ciclo de la vida que había construido Kayaba Akihiko consistía en un bucle.

Gohan se acercó para recolectar los ítems que había dejado caer y recibir los pequeños puntos de experiencia. Tenía planeado seguir con la caza, reviso la lista, había quedado asombrado, tanto que hasta deseaba gritar a todo pulmón. No esperaba que algo como esto sucediera, no en la primera al menos. Aunque no podía estar seguro si era cierto o no, tenía que consultarlo con un experto, y ya sabía a quien podía preguntarle.

Tuvo que dar un saltó al piso 50 en la ciudad Algade, los edificios estaban pegados uno al lado del otro en un camino recto, cada uno poseía un tamaño mayor o menor que el otro, el pavimento no es muy ancho así que chocarse contra personas no es muy difícil. El sector de la calle comercial era donde solía comprar armamento corporal a un viejo amigo en su negocio, había peleado junto a él tiempo atrás.

Solo podía decir que su lema "Compra barato, vende barato" no salía mucho de la realidad. Aunque no era un mal sujeto para nada, usaba parte de sus ingresos para ayudar a los jugadores que tenían problemas y les recomendaba por donde dirigirse y que cuidados debían tomar antes de lanzarse a la batalla. Lo respetaba por eso, por lo tanto no fue difícil hacerse amigo de él. Además, él a veces dejaba que pasara la noche en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes cuando no tenía dinero para pagar un cuarto de hotel.

–O-Oe... Esto es... –La mano de Egil temblaba, su piel oscura palideció al registrar la lista ítems conseguidos. Todo provenía de diferentes partes de un animal, ingredientes que raros que no encontraría fácilmente.

–Clase S –Kirito terminó la frase de Egil. Fue coincidencia, de nuevo, que se encontraran en el local de mercader. Estaba tan impresionado como su amigo, intentó ocultarlo, pero su estomago hablaba más que su cerebro.

–Así que estaba en lo cierto –Dijo Gohan apoyado en la barra de atención al cliente con el brazo echando un ojo al panel.

Luego de su pelea contra monstruo jefe del segundo piso, Gohan se había reencontrado con Egil al entrar por la misma puerta de este establecimiento. Los dos se reconocieron el uno al otro, sorprendidos de volver a ver una cara familiar del pasado, esto ocurrió hace un año. Entablaron un conversación y el joven compró un par de cosas que necesitaba, aunque tuvieron sus defectos. A partir de ese día decidió que no compraría en su tienda, a no ser que sea necesario, porque no todo el material que tenía contaba con buena calidad.

Fuera de eso, Egil lo ayudo mucho, no conocía de su vida real, pero él le contó algunas anécdotas de la suya. Participaron en varias misiones después de eso, hacían un buen equipo y dividían la recompensa.

Y ahora estaban lidiaban con un problema enorme, la carne del conejo, mejor conocido como "Ragout Rabbit", es extremadamente rara y de alto nivel. El precio del mismo era enorme, los nobles pagarían muy bien por tener uno en sus manos. Pero lo mejor es probar la carne cocinado por alguien con un nivel de cocina al máximo, algo que Gohan carecía por mucho.

–Venderlo sería un desperdició –Admitió Kirito. En eso estaban de acuerdo todos, aun así nadie parecía tener el valor de cocinarlo.

–Si, pero, ¿Qué más se supone que voy hacer? Mi habilidad de cocina es muy baja y terminaría en la basura –Nunca se tomó el tiempo se subir algo tan trivial como eso. En primer lugar, no consideró la probabilidad de que el día llegara para lamentarse por no haberlo hecho, normalmente comía en varios locales– ¿Qué me dices tu, Egil, no lo quieres?

–Es decir, me encantaría, pero... –No hacía falta que finalizara su oración. Gohan y Kirito podían leer la expresión de su rostro, no quería tomar el riesgo.

–Yo tampoco podría.

Los tres cerraron sus ojos adoptando distintas poses, tratando de resolver este dilema tan complejo. Honestamente, venderlo sería la única opción sana para el joven, nadie de aquí tenía la capacidad para darle el gusto que todos esperarían de un ítem de cocina súper raro. Y contratar a un chef de una clase superior sonaba costoso, a pesar de que Kirito tenía mucho dinero temía de perder todo.

Sus esperanzas se convirtieron en cenizas, habían perdido cruelmente contra la naturaleza de un ser delicioso. Al menos vivieron el sueño por un segundo, era demasiado para ser verdad.

–Oh, Gohan, Kirito –La puerta abierta mostró dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Todos voltearon a verla, los nombrados habían coincidido con la misma idea sin la necesidad de transmitirla vocalmente. Asuna observó extraña por la reacción de sus amigos– ¿Q-Qué sucede, chicos?

–Eres nuestra salvadora –Kirito instantáneamente se acercó a ella y la sostuvo con ambas manos. Cuando sus ojos negro y castaños se encontraron, las mejillas de Asuna se tornaron en un color cereza.

El adulto detrás de ella los observo con un gesto como si la cercanía del espadachín resultara molesta. Vestía el mismo tipo de armadura que los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre, su cabello largo estaba atado dejando salir dos mechones al frente, los gestos fruncidos lo hacían ver intimidante. No porque formara parte de un gremio que se dedica a salvar Aincrad significaba que todos los soldados fueran amables.

Cuando Kirito se percató de la mirada del hombre se alejó, retomando sus modales habituales tuvo que empezar desde cero mostrando una actitud que tomaría cuando hablara con un gremio importante.

–Dime, Asuna, ¿Qué te trae a un basurero como este? –Adoptó una mejor posición y distancia entre ellos sumando una sonrisa forzada. Egil, por otro lado, resultó ofendido en silencio.

–Solo vine para comprobar si estás vivo –Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Su intuición le decía que algo quería de ella, tan solo presenciar su reacción anterior fue suficiente para confirmar– ¿Porque no mejor me dices el problema que tienes ahora?

–Tenemos algo que grande entre manos –Gohan se acercó desplazando el listado hacía él, lo giro al revés con un movimiento de su dedo índice para que pueda ver el tesoro que encontró. La actitud sobresaltada de ella fue lo primero que esperaba de ella–. Y queríamos saber si puedes cocinarlo para nosotros.

–Hmm, ya veo... –Asuna rió para ella misma, su sonrisa picara logró que gotas de sudor bajaran por sus frentes. Ahora se preguntaban si fue una buena idea, las consecuencias de este acto podrían ser devastadoras– No tienen el nivel de cocina apto para alimentarse con un ingrediente de alto nivel. Por suerte, tienen a la candidata perfecta para este trabajo, mi nivel de cocina esta al máximo.

Egil inhaló por la boca por sorpresa, los otros dos solo podían abrir bien los ojos. Tenían a la persona indicada desde un principio. No obstante, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto, Asuna no se iría así sin antes pedir su parte.

–¿D-De cuanto estamos hablando? –Preguntó Gohan antes de que ella dijera lo obvio. Por lo que su sonrisa se ensancho más.

–La mitad.

–¡¿Qué?! –Kirito y Gohan exclamaron– Es demasiado –Kirito prosiguió. Esta era su oportunidad de oro, no quería echarla por la borda. Pero no se los dejaría fácil.

–"El que reparte, se lleva la mejor parte" –Citó desviando su mirada confiada–. Piénsalo detenidamente, ustedes tendrán los ingredientes, pero yo hago todo el trabajo. Sería injusto para mí no tomar una buena porción, ¿No lo creen?

–Eres un monstruo sin corazón... –Gohan habló en voz baja exageradamente. Ella estaba pidiendo más de lo que pensó, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería aprovechada de sí misma para usarlo en algo que disfrutaban.

–Cuidado, una palabra más y despídete del platillo culinario más delicioso que tus papilas gustativas tuvieron una oportunidad de probar –La única respuesta a eso fue un chasqueo de lengua del joven saiyajin, sinceramente lo veía como una lucha que no podía ganar. El guardaespaldas de Asuna, Kuradeel, solo rodeo los ojos por la rutina que armaban–. A no ser que esa respuesta sea un "sí".

–De acuerdo, puedes tener tu mitad –Antes de responder, buscó la aprobación de su amigo recibiendo un asiento de cabeza. Ella saltó de la emoción. Esto probablemente sería algo que se arrepienta de por vida.

–¡Estupendo, nos encontraremos en mi casa esta noche! ¿Les parece bien? –Ambos asintieron si ver problema alguno, solo se sentían decepcionados de que esto terminara de un modo que la beneficiara más a su amiga– Bueno, nos retiramos. Tenemos que vencer a un jefe, así que tendré que terminar rápido para preparar todo.

Una vez que Asuna y su guardaespaldas se marcharon del local lo suficiente, Gohan y Kirito exhalaron profundo. Habían logrado encontrar a su chef, a costo de perder la mitad de ello, algo les decía que la balanza se inclinaba del lado de la sublíder. No viendo otra opción que doblegarse a sus peticiones, decidieron salir del local también.

Sin antes escuchar las plegarias de Egil por pedir un pedazo, pero fue ignorado totalmente quedando solo bajo la luz de su negocio. Dejó escapar un grito de injusticia que logró escucharse en el exterior.

* * *

La noche hizo presencia iluminando el cielo nocturno junto a puntos que imitaban las estrellas en el cosmos, las ciudades son más tranquilizantes y algunas zonas de los bosques, selvas, mares u océanos tienden a alterar ciertos cambios en enemigos o el propio ecosistema que lo rodea. Las personas caminaban sobre las luces que daban camino para ver sin problema, el agua de las fuentes se calmaban reflejando el cielo.

La atmósfera resultaba agradable para todos, cómoda y eterna. En el piso 61 de la plataforma de Selmburg, Gohan caminó hasta la ubicación de la casa de Asuna, no fue mala idea en implementar una señal de rastreo en la agenda de amigos, aunque no podía dejar de verlo un poco sospechoso e innecesario para saber en que preciso momento y lugar están sus amigos, incluyéndolo a él.

Las calles eran más abiertas y las casas no estaban nada mal, al pasar dentro de la residencia de Asuna notó un contraste hogareño muy diferente al suyo. Todo parecía bastante caro y lujoso, las paredes estaban impecables, en la sala principal había un pequeño sofá donde encontró a Kirito sentado admirando los materiales alrededor. La cocina estaba al frente y, quedaba decir, que era muy grande con muchos utensilios en diferentes tamaños, hasta un horno de leña.

Pero lo más extraño fue ver a Asuna vistiendo como civil llevando puesto una blusa blanca con mangas verde, un short azul exponiendo sus largas piernas y zapatos blancos. Tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante bien, lucía más relajada que con su uniforme.

Ella se encargó de preparar todo lo necesario para la cena, en SAO cocinar resultaba más versátil que en la realidad misma. Cortar los pedazos de carnes solo se necesitaba hacer contacto con el filo del cuchillo y tenías un manjar, incluso con la piel cortada. Decidió preparar un estofado, metió la cazuela en el horno de leña y solo tuvieron que esperar media hora. En ese plazo tuvieron una conversación sobre sus vidas por separado, Gohan se enteró que ellos resolvieron un misterio de un gremio que planeaba una emboscada contra un miembro de su equipo por supuesto intento de asesinato, después tuvieron un encuentro con Ataúd Risueño y ¡hasta vieron un fantasma en persona!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser, mientes! –Gohan quiso sonar dubitativo, sin creer en ese tipo de cosas, pero en el interior sabía que era cierto. Solo que no entendía como pudieron ver de primer plano a un ser que debería formar en la fila de Enma Daiō.

–¡Es en serio, tan solo debiste ver la cara de Asuna! ¡Casi sale corriendo del miedo! –Se burló Kirito con arrogancia, se inclinó al frente de la silla de la mesa para sonreír.

–Oye, no digas eso. No me asuste para nada –Defendió su punto, a pesar de que sus mejillas se sonrojaron en un tono carmesí.

Cuando sacaron la cazuela, al momento de destapar el aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, hasta podrían jurar que brillo por un segundo. Simplemente era hermoso en todos los sentidos posibles, tuvieron que ser rápidos para que no se enfríe la comida. El primer bocado fue exquisito, el segundo mejor aún, no había nada que los detuviera, llegaron a un punto que los modales ya no importaban.

No hablaban entre ellos, tampoco querían que la comida se termine, pero tristemente Gohan y Kirito cumplieron su parte del trato y cedieron la mitad según el acuerdo. No obstante, ambos chicos robaron una pequeña porción de Asuna, ella se dedicó a insultarlos mientras reían. El estofado los llenó completamente, exhaustos por tal exquisitez suspiraron satisfechos, Gohan por accidente eructó y rápidamente pidió disculpas.

–Esa fue la mejor cena que he tenido en mucho tiempo –Gohan cruzó sus manos detrás de su nuca. Lamentaba decirlo, pero ni siquiera su madre podría cocinar tan bien como Asuna.

–Realmente te luciste –Kirito concordó. Sentía que podía descansar en paz.

–Gracias, chicos, fue agradable pasar este momento con ustedes.

Hubo un momento de silencio, por alguna razón después de una cena magnifica los tres sentían que faltaba algo. Disfrutaban la compañía del otro, las batallas grupales, las platicas que tenían constantemente, eran gratificantes y siempre la pasaban bien. Pero hubo veces que sentían la ausencia de algo realmente importante, esa tristeza se formó desde el comienzo de todos y cada uno de los jugadores.

Por más que traten de ignorarlo y crear una vida normal en este mundo, la falta de sus seres queridos nunca dejaban de golpear contra su pecho. Hasta ahora ninguno de los tres sabía perfectamente que clase de vida tenían en el mundo real, jamas se lo preguntaron al otro. El hecho de ocultarlo no era tan importante como ahora, ellos formaron un vínculo de confianza, pero las inseguridades aún los acompañaban.

Ser un jugador profesional servía para plantear una imagen, una fachada de la persona original que estaba internada en un hospital. Al fin y al cabo, son personas normales que viven en diferentes sociedades y costumbres. El avatar personalizado por ellos reflejaba la identidad exacta de lo que no podían ser en el mundo real, hacer lo que sea, viviendo un mundo de fantasía verdadero. Para algunos, estar atrapados en SAO sonaba un sueño hecho realidad.

–Oigan, creo que... Deberíamos armar un gremio. Solo nosotros tres –Propuso Gohan. Al principió dudó en preguntarlo, pero se puso firme en su declaración.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe eso? –Preguntó Kirito. Asuna se adelantó.

–No me parece mala idea. Ustedes dos han sido jugadores solitarios por mucho, ya sería hora de que consideren formar un grupo.

–N-No me refería a eso con exactitud... –Su cabeza decayó, el cabello escondió la mirada sombría en sus ojos. Le costaba valor para entrar en otro gremio, el miedo permanecía por más años que pasaran.

Kirito ya conocía la historia detrás del incidente de Sachi, le dificultaba superarlo totalmente, no habló de ello desde que derrotó a Nicholas y obtuvo el ítem. Aquella vez trató de hacerlo entender que no había forma de traerla de vuelta, simplemente era imposible, y aun así lo intentó. Gohan, una de las personas que más conocía sobre la experiencia de la vida y la muerte, revivió a varios de sus amigos mediante las Esferas del Dragón, una especie de carta trampa para burlar a la muerte misma. Claro, mantuvo ese detalle en secreto.

Plantó un razonamiento ilógico desde ese día, no volvería a formar parte de un gremio. Ya de por sí suena como una persona diferente, no querer estar con nadie asociado en un grupo, cuando en realidad había dependido de sus amigos toda la vida. Lo salvaron incontables veces, perjudicando las propias vidas de los demás por él, se culpaba por no tener valor, valentía y fuerza suficiente para ocupar el lugar de ellos. Y una vez más sucedió, el proyecto de Kayaba Akihiko transmitió la misma sensación tras una experiencia inolvidable.

–Últimamente, la gente se ha acostumbrado en vivir en SAO. Ya no hay tantas personas en las líneas delanteras como solían serlo antes –Levantó la cara frunciendo ligeramente las cejas–. Y quisiera saber si están interesados en formar parte de un gremio, Kirito y yo seguiremos siendo jugadores solitarios y tu seguirás con La Caballería de la Hermandad de Sangre.

–Ya entiendo, quieres crear un grupo, o mejor dicho, un equipo de combate mientras seguimos con nuestras vidas –Resumió Kirito trazando una sonrisa en sus labios–. No me parece mala idea, me uno.

–Yo también –Aceptó la última integrante–. Necesitaran de mi apoyo, después de todo soy la más fuerte de los tres.

–Pff, ya estas saltando conclusiones de nuevo –Kirito la molesto– ¿Olvidas quien te salvo el trasero la última vez?

–Ni siquiera se de que me estás hablando.

–¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y que me dices de-? ¡FANTASMA! –Exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos apuntando al frente. Ganando la atención de todos.

–¡KYYAAA! –La reacción de ella fue un espantó. Instintivamente recogió un cuchillo de su plato y apuntó en la dirección de Kirito. Sin encontrar nada más que una risa gigante de parte de él– ¡Idiota!

–Oh, vamos, soy adorable –Asuna no contestó, solo se cruzó de brazos ofendida desviando la mirada a otro lado. Pero Gohan no pudo evitar reír por la escena.

–Vaya, tengo que contarle esto a Kaede.

–¿Kaede? Ah, cierto, tu amiga de la taberna –Prosiguió Kirito–, ¿Desde cuando la conoces?

–Mmm, no lo se, hace mucho, supongo –Sus amigos solo rodaron los ojos por su vaga respuesta. Siguió hablando mirando el vaso con agua en su mano–. Ella me ayudo mucho, es alguien con quien me siento cómodo y puedo hablar... Es bastante agradable –Sonrió. Cuando volvió a verlos no quitaban las sonrisas picaras en sus rostros.

–Vaya, vaya, miren a quien le han crecido las hormonas. Ya era hora.

–Ignóralo, Gohan –Defendió Asuna–. Es bueno que ya tengas alguien en tu corazón.

–¿Qu-Qué? –Gohan se sonrojó por el erróneo pensamiento que tenían sobre su comentario– Chicos, es solo una amiga. Eso es todo.

–Si, si, lo que tu digas –Por más insultante que resultaba para él. Asuna no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Kirito.

Entre risas y burlas, los pensamientos negativos se esfumaron, terminaron la velada estableciendo un gremio. Como había dicho Kirito, ellos seguirán con sus vidas normales, él y Gohan partieron de la casa de Asuna caminando hacía la plataforma de teletransportación. Eran las 23:47, se hacía tarde para el horario de Asuna, a diferencia de ellos dos que no tenían un horario fijo para trabajar.

Todo estaba tranquilo, no había gente alrededor y las luminarias decoraban bien la ciudad. En días como estos se preguntaban si la gente le parecía conveniente y favorable vivir bajo las reglas del creador de este mundo. Por más que haya sido misericordioso con una fracción de los jugadores que no han perdido la vida antes y después de su única advertencia, no significaba que tengan que perder su humanidad y vivir como si hayan nacido en este lugar.

Desde principio a fin, del primer al último piso, Aincrad en su totalidad extrema era una prisión para todos. Los humanos que seguían peleando no bajaron sus armas, los que murieron a causa de este mundo tuvieron la determinación, orgullo y valentía en contraatacar contra Kayaba Akihiko. Inspirando a decenas de personas para hacer lo mismo, pero con el tiempo ese número decreció con el paso de los años transcurridos. Se adaptaron, llegaron a un punto en que dudaron de la salvación de la población restante.

No podían culparlos, tenían miedo, para sobrevivir tenían que acoplarse ante el mundo diseñado por el hombre que observaba desde lo alto sin un consentimiento humano. Nadie podría entender que clase de mente siniestra debía poseer tal persona para proclamarse a sí mismo "Kami". Solo quedaba preguntarse que pasara cuando se aburra.

–Oye, Kirito –Gohan se detuvo, observando el cielo estrellado–. Si realmente Kayaba Akihiko tiene una razón para crear algo como esto... ¿Crees que este conforme con que lo terminemos? –Kirito quedo en silencio pensando. La pregunta no era mala en absoluto, pero no es como si tuviera la respuesta correcta para describirla por él. El creador tenía una mente compleja, no podría decir que es lo que haría exactamente.

–La ideología que armó fue para que nosotros superemos todos los pisos –Razonó llevándose el dedo índice derecho por debajo de la mandíbula–. A él no le importa si queda una persona en su juego, mientras haya alguien que sea lo suficiente fuerte para llegar al final, pero dudo que incluso eso lo tenga satisfecho. No sabría decir cual sería su razón por todo esto.

–¿Y si no la hay? –Kirito se fijó en él sorprendido por su pregunta– Quizás no haya un motivo, tal vez lo que busca es hacernos ver lo mismo que él. Nota que han pasado dos años desde su mensaje dirigido a todo el mundo, nunca volvió aparecer después de eso. Jamas nos limito a nuestras opciones, no rompió las reglas para que el mundo girara mejor hacía él, estuvimos jugando con las mismas reglas que estableció y no nos detuvo.

–Entonces, ¿Qué es? –Su voz casi sonó como si se quebrara, estaba desesperado. Gohan podía estar en lo cierto y realmente no tenía un plan para encerrarlos a todos en el NerveGear. Apretó los puños esperando que él le pudiera responder.

–...No lo se –Se sentía decepcionado hasta este punto. Entendía a la perfección los sentimientos que transmitía, tenían familias y amigos, no querían esperar hasta que sus vidas se alarguen y mueran, por más que sus apariencias no cambien en absoluto en SAO.

Luego de eso, continuaron su caminata hasta la plataforma en silencio, ninguno de los dos estaba apto para hablar sobre otro tema. Así que, ordenando al sistema que punto accesible deseaban tomar, la animación de teletransporte los rodeo por separado. Habían acordado encontrarse una semana después, luego verificarían la ubicación para verse y vencer al siguiente monstruo jefe que los iba a deparar.

* * *

Al igual que cada día, las mañanas volaban y las noches se hacían cortas, el progreso en la liberación de Aincrad estaba teniendo frutos. La semana pasó rápido, se abrieron dos pisos durante el trayecto, de no ser por la gran ayuda que aportaron los soldados de los Dragones Divinos y la Caballería de la Hermandad de Sangre hubieran perdido más gente que intentaba ganarse el nombre en el salón de registro.

En estos dos años perdidos en el mundo virtual, los gremios por ocupación de dar la vida por las personas con un requerimiento de alto nivel y buen equipaje, evitaban el paso a las personas que querían participar en batallas contra jefes que llegaban en un grupo pequeño no reconocido o de poca monta. Recibieron quejas y demandas por la limitación de acceso en zonas privilegiadas, hubo hasta cierto grado de desafiar aquellos que impedían el paso, prueba de ello fue publicado en los diarios.

No todos podían estar de acuerdo con las decisiones de ambos bandos, algunos solo buscaban recoger los objetos que mencionaban en los mapas e informes. Otros querían la protección de la raza humana, salvando la mayor cantidad posible de jugadores, pero su ignorancia no pasaría por alto. Querían subir de nivel, aumentar los atributos esenciales, obtener millones de Cor, tener el armamento más poderoso.

El deseo de la gente fue infligido en varios, dejando de lado por completo su verdadero objetivo de escapar de SAO. La codicia de aquellas personas resultaba repugnante a tal punto que disfrutaban estar ahí dentro, el hogar que siempre soñaron, este suceso provocó que aquellos jugadores naranja terminaran en prisión. El término del icono naranja sobre sus cabezas indicaba la suma mínima de crímenes, si de este cambiaba a rojo sería por presencia de asesinato por el sistema, aunque se descubrió una manera de ocultarlo entre las personas.

No se acostumbraba la visita en el salón de los jugadores registrados, en aquel lugar se señalaba a todos los jugadores que viven y desconectaron de Aincrad. Solía verse poca multitud, la gente que visitaban a sus viejos amigos y familiares los honraban con su presencia, al menos lo consideraban una forma benevolente para disculparse por los fallos cometidos. Gohan prendió un pequeño viaje a ese sitio, hace ya muchos años atrás, quería verlo por sí mismo, el nombre escrito en la pared de piedra solida del primer gremio que tuvo una profunda conexión. Definitivamente, los encontró, tachados, la ID de cada miembro que recordaba incluso en un día como hoy.

El grupo de tres había quedado encontrarse temprano a un horario cerca de las nueve, lamentablemente para Gohan olvidó que la misma reunión la tenían este mismo día, el cual había despertado media hora tarde. Espantado al revisar la hora, se preparó y corrió a la plataforma de salto más cercana. Escupiendo maldiciones, llegó con prisa al teletransportador dictando el comando en alto en la ciudad de Kamdet, piso 74.

Una zona árida, las casas no sobresalían mucho y se parecían demasiado, rodeaban todo el perímetro hasta la puerta de entrada. Había mucho espacio, imitaba la estructura del siglo XVIII o anteriores por las cruces incrustadas en pilares en conmemoración de personas crucificadas colgando las prendas de vestir. Por el exterior se notaban las montañas desérticas y algunos árboles. Y lo primero que esperaba ver era que Asuna lo regañara por llegar tarde, pero las cosas pasaron de un modo totalmente diferente.

Toda persona presente en la ciudad estaba rodeando lo que parecía ser una clase de combate autorizado, afortunadamente el lugar era una área segura de cualquier intento de homicidio. Cuando buscó desde la planta donde seguía posicionado a sus amigos, encontró a Asuna parada enfrente a Kirito confrontando verbalmente a Kuradeel con su estoque apuntando directamente en el medio de su cara. El hombre cedió a las palabras de la joven y se retiro a la plataforma de salto, Gohan camino hacía su grupo sin antes chocar miradas con Kuradeel en un breve momento que duro varios segundos para él, podía decir a la perfección que estaba frustrado y sentía rencor.

–Hola, chicos –Saludó levantando la mano. A Medida que la multitud se desplazaba de vuelta a sus deberes correspondientes, sus amigos lo reconocieron–, ¿De que me perdí?

–Le di una lección al guardaespaldas de Asuna. Hubieras estado ahí, el combate fue muy corto –Respondió Kirito. Había escondido el pretencioso ataque por la espalda del agresor, ya no tenía importancia y de todas formas su compañera se encargó de ello.

–Tendré que darle una explicación al líder sobre lo que ocurrió –Suspiro en un ademan frotándose las sienes. Ya tuvo suficiente el día de hoy, pero las consecuencias podrían haber ido peor. No podía permitirse que otro suceso como este.

–No te preocupes, tendrás tiempo para eso luego –Kirito la apoyó con una mano en su hombro–. Ahora que estamos aquí vayamos al calabozo, esta varios metros de la ciudad, así que sera mejor no perder tiempo –Los dos asintieron y se encaminaron fuera del lugar de la pelea.

* * *

La entrada no era muy difícil de ubicar, se encontraba en las paredes de una de las montañas. Un pequeño templo en ruinas, al menos eso aparentaba en por fuera, el interior era bizarro. Los caminos estaban iluminados por la luz blanca que producían, a pesar de ser ancho había extremos que las paredes dejaban de apoyarse y el suelo flotaba. Los muros que los rodeaban parecían estar hechos de un tipo de pilares no uniformes. En algunos huecos habían unos hilos rojos que colgaban desde ninguna parte, los pocos árboles que se toparon no tenían vida, estaban vacíos y blancos.

Los enemigos solían ser esqueletos de ultra tumba con armadura de pirata o vikingo, algo que Kirito lo encontró cliché por un viejo concepto usado en películas. También aparecían reptilianos de la altura del ser humano promedio armados con espada y escudo, estos eran fuertes y ágiles, pero por más que intentaban acabar con los adversarios que irrumpían en el templo asignado por el programa, se convirtieron en otra bolsa de datos esparcidos en el aire. Estuvieron un buen tiempo lidiando contra enemigos, con el mapa que tenía Kirito la tarea sería más fácil y rápida, aunque ya estaban un buen rato sin descansar desde que partieron de Kamdet.

–¡Abajo! –Exclamo Kirito hacía Gohan, reaccionó a tiempo inclinándose de espalda observando como la hoja de un alfanje casi le corta la cabeza.

El héroe del saiyajin atacó en un cruce de espada, cortando el abdomen del reptiliano abriendo una herida en la piel y por encima de la pequeña armadura que cubría su torso verde desnudo. Giró sobre el eje de su pie izquierda y empujándolo con la punta del mango. Rugió enfadado encarando a Kirito, sin percatarse que, desde arriba, Gohan apareció maniobrando la espada forjada por Lis en un espiral, decapitando a la criatura.

Agradecido por su advertencia, los dos chicos chocaron los cinco felices por repartirse la victoria. Pero la persona que la tenía más fácil era Asuna, acababa con cualquiera ella sola sin ayuda, solo podían decir que era una maestra. Vieron como recientemente derroto a dos esqueletos en tres movimientos, muy rápidos por cierto, no podían ver la velocidad de sus golpes. Después de todo, ella se ganó su apodo "Destello Veloz" por alguna razón, aun así no dejaba de ser impresionante.

–Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso –Sugirió Gohan. Ellos siguieron su idea, se colocaron contra una de las paredes que conectaban con el camino. Resoplaron exhaustos al unisono, pero el joven saiyajin lo prosiguió– ...Tengo hambre.

–Yo también –Coincidió Kirito, posando la mano derecha en el estomago. Una duda floreció enseguida, percatado de la desorientación de la noción del tiempo, eran incapaces de medir la posición del Sol en un lugar encerrado que prohibía el ingreso de los rayos solares, dirigió su pregunta a su amiga–. Oye, Asuna, ¿Qué hora es?

–Las 14:39 –Abrió el menú deslizando su dedo índice hacía abajo, desplazó la pantalla a un lado verificando la hora. Acto seguido, entró en la sección de objetos y en una transición animada de partículas manifestó dos envoltorios en una mano libre–. Estuvimos mucho tiempo. En este plazo podemos almorzar algo.

–¡Comida! –Exclamo jubiloso. Tal extremo lo recompuso con energías para tratar de robarle uno de los pañuelos violetas, sin importar la incomodidad de Kirito al tener enfrente su brazo estirado con dicho propósito. Desafortunadamente, cayó bajo la fuerza ejercida en su muñeca por Asuna.

–Eres un fastidio, lo sabes, ¿no? –Pese a estar en contra de términos para reírse, ella solo evitó caer bajo la influencia de su estupidez y repartió el alimento– Come lentamente, prepare uno para cada uno –Su advertencia llegó justo en el momento exacto que atarazó sus dientes en el sándwich, el cual contenía una variedad exquisita de ingredientes.

Cuando el trío empezaba su hora del almuerzo, Kirito redactó todo lo que encontraron el tiempo transcurrido en el calabozo. La idea que plantearon fue la búsqueda de tesoros y la sala del jefe, comprendiendo la situación polémica actual que conducían los gremios o alianzas, ellos tres serían lo suficiente para acabar con un jefe. Sin embargo, el espadachín oscuro les comento curiosidades que vagamente conocía, este podría requerir de al menos entre diez o veinte personas.

Algo que Asuna no pasó por alto fue el hecho que él conservaba la espada Elucidator, en cambio de usar la forjada en manos de Lisbeth. Quitando la pesadilla del pozo, siendo una absurda aventura al final por la inconsciente mente del saiyajin, el material conseguido ganó la credibilidad de ser un arma poderosa. Sin obtener respuesta, Asuna se abstuvo de insistir temporalmente, sería rudo de su parte y no tenía que saber detalles que prefería mantener en privado.

Entonces, fue cuando vieron a una pequeña tropa, el líder parecía llevar la edad de un joven superando los veinte años. El nombre otorgado a su gremio era llamado Fuurinkazan, y a decir verdad, la forma en que iban vestidos relucían la cultura de los samurai. Aparentemente, Kirito logró reconocer a uno de ellos quien llamó por su nombre "Klein".

–¡Kirito, pasó mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos! –Respondió alegre. Lideraba el gremio, quienes se veían llevar entre sus edades. Usaba túnicas verde enebro, las partes de las armaduras estaban equipadas en los hombros, del brazo a la mano y al pecho, atado a su cabeza tenía una bandana roja, llevaba puesto sandalias y medias negras largas. El cabello constituía en un color castaño rojizo como una antorcha y una fina barba afeitada desde el inicio de SAO.

–Me alegra saber que pudiste avanzar apropiadamente. Es un alivio que decidiste tomar mi consejo –Recibió una carcajada del adulto. Gohan y Asuna eran espectadores parados desde atrás, ninguno conocía al amigo entusiasta de Kirito.

–Tu aún no haz cambiado en nada, es una pena que no quisiste unirte. Aún mantengo mi propuesta abierta en caso de que lo reconsideres –Negó con la cabeza, agradecido de su consideración, apreciaba más la idea de trabajar solo y mantener su identidad como jugador solitario. Luego Klein ubicó al chico de pelo extravagante y salvaje–. Oye, ¿Porque no nos presentas? –Kirito casi se olvidaba de ellos, pero no hubo necesidad ya que Gohan se acercó tendiendo una mano al frente, sonriente y confiado por la nueva persona.

–Me llamo Gohan, es un placer conocerlo.

–Oh, basta de formalidades, amigo –Estrechó su mano. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de su actitud bienhablada, no era frecuente encontrar gente con tantos modales. Directamente tuvo una buena impresión de él–. Es bueno que Kirito haya hecho amigos, no es alguien que ceda fácilmente.

–Lo se, pero es una buena persona y si te le acercas lo suficiente sera más rápido de lo que crees –Rió entre dientes. El centro de atención en él no podía ser bastante grande en contra de su imagen, se limito a taparse la cara.

–Supongo que tienes razón. De todas formas- –Se interrumpió a sí mismo, sus ojos posaron en un punto fijo que nadie notaba. Estaba absorto en lo único que podía pensar en su objetivo, cuando Gohan intentó llamar su atención agitando sus manos o chasqueando los dedos enfrente de él, no reaccionaba. De un momento a otro, optó por tomar una postura rígida y temblorosa, estirando su mano hacía Asuna mientras ocultaba el sonrojo en su cara al suelo– M-Mucho gu-gusto, mi nombre es Klein. Tengo 24 años, soltero, me gustan los deportes y-y las telenove-

PAM

Desafortunadamente, para su baja autoestima en la charla de chicas y sitios web para buscar pareja, el esfuerzo puesto en formar palabras que no implicaran un error en su habla. Recibió una patada en los testículos, de nuevo, que a pesar de no sentir un dolor real en el lugar más sensible de un hombre, empujó su cuerpo en retroceso cayendo con el culo al suelo.

La agresión cometida proveniente de Kirito aturdió unos segundos, los miembros pertenecientes a su grupo se alarmaron por un posible ataque. Envainaron sus armas contra el agresor, pero Klein los detuvo con la palma abierta extendida para no caer en un malentendido contra su amigo. Sin embargo, las lagrimas emocionales seguían ahí.

–Debes dejar de hacer eso...

–Lo hice por tu bien –Solo consiguió una risa sarcástica. Él consideraba molesto que una presentación hacía una chica que acaba de conocer sea tan apresurada, podría espantar a Asuna sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Gohan fácilmente ignoraba ese tipo de cosas.

–Me llamo Asuna, es un gusto –Hizo una leve reverencia. Klein y los soldados admiraron como tontos la belleza de la chica y su atractiva personalidad.

En ese lapso, el sonido de sucesión de pasos encaminaban en su dirección. Todos los presentes lo reconocieron como el Ejercito de Liberación de Aincrad, un grupo inferior de armaduras pesadas que cubrían la mayor parte de sus cuerpos, capas verdes, alabardas y escudos. El líder lucía corpulento, llevando una cinta roja en reconocimiento de su título, los rasgos faciales estaban mejor marcados que los soldados, quienes se distanciaban de su superior en un metro de distancias.

Por orden del coronel, les permitió un descanso que, al punto de vista de todos, era un momento muy favorable. Estaban terriblemente cansados, no podían seguir de pie, se desplomaron al suelo respirando hondo, retomando bocanadas de aire bruscamente. Eran un grupo de casi 20 personas, lo que parecía ser insuficiente para derrotar al jefe, y menos cuando tus soldados están en pleno proceso de recuperación.

El Ejercito, apodado así por simpleza, carecía de números suficientes en su organización para mantener la reputación que llevaban a partir del primer piso. No se encontraban miembros asociados en los pisos del 30 al actual, se escondían en el primer nivel y raramente solían buscar ítems en zonas que presentaban dificultades para ellos, en esas ocasiones iban en grandes cantidades. Trágicamente la vida de muchos cayeron, una de las razones por las que no adquirían tanto personal. Los jugadores ya no buscaban arriesgar su vida en un gremio que podía costarles la vida, de vez en cuando se preguntaban como es que no se retiran.

–Soy el coronel Kobatz del Ejercito de Liberación de Aincrad –Se presentó férreo al encontrarse con el grupo de Klein y los demás. No le habló a nadie en particular, avanzó con el fin de que otorgaran información–, ¿Qué tanto avanzaron en el calabozo?

–No mucho, aun no encontramos la sala del jefe –Respondió Kirito. Tenía que ser conciso y evitar problemas, bien eran una armada inferior a todo presente que decida confrontarlos, no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie.

–En ese caso, me gustaría que prestes el mapa trazado y la ubicación de donde esta de ser posible –Colocó su mano abierta enfrente. Sus opciones realmente no significaban nada, ellos se lo pedirían a la fuerza. Por lo que Kirito tuvo que rebajarse ante su demanda y transferir el mapa completo.

–Un segundo, no planean ir en esa condición, ¿verdad? –Gohan trotó encarandolo de frente luego de que la transacción fue realizada. El coronel bufó en respuesta, paso por alto su queja dándose vuelta para volver con sus subordinados.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Tenemos un objetivo y no permitiré que nada nos detenga ¡Arriba! –Terco en comprender y ciego en ver la condición física de sus hombres, siguió por delante llevando consigo a la tropa que aún no se recuperaba de su fatiga. Kobatz se apartó lo suficiente para que las voces de los chicos no alcancen sus oídos.

–Ese estúpido, no parece ver lo arriesgado que es para ellos –Klein menciono el primer pensamiento que todos los presentes tuvieron en sus cabezas. Buscaba que se autosuiciden por un capricho de gloria y reconocimiento.

–Kirito, Gohan, sera mejor que los sigamos –Asuna no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Era más prometedor ayudarlos que esperar una noticia de un sobreviviente traumatizado o enterarse por los medios de noticia en el día de mañana por la desaparición del Ejercito.

Klein junto con su grupo de cinco personas acompañaron a los tres chicos en un ritmo seguro para que no se percaten de su presencia. A parte de ser precavidos, tenían la suerte que la sala del jefe no se encontraba lejos y podrían llegar antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. No obstante, no conocían de cara al monstruo detrás de la gigante puerta con forma de arco, esculpida en símbolos e ilustraciones jamas conocidas por el hombre, a excepción de una calavera con cuernos en señal de advertencia para el que ose pasar a través de la puerta.

La dicha había sido ignorada por la milicia que dejó la entrada abierta, la armada no pudo sostener la impasibilidad como su coronel, pese a mantenerse flemático, los ojos azules de la bestia endemoniada lograba derrumbar su tranquilidad imperturbable. Había visto millones de clases de abominaciones producidas por el creador de este mundo, ilimitado a la imaginación de cualquier ser humano capaz de dar luz a innumerables de semejantes especies, jefe tras jefe proveniente de los pisos en que participo por voluntad y aferrados en vivir por las demás personas que peleaban a su lado.

Nunca creyó que, en el día de mañana, fuera a experimentar sentimientos tan aterradores, lo suficiente para estremecer su arma. Cruzó la mirada que ocultaba con su casco contra un monstruo en una combinación de hombre y cabra montés, parado ante él en dos patas, sus cuernos estaban curvados hacía adentro en ambos lados. El torso desnudo era alumbrado por un circuito de antorchas, las flamas danzaban en una apariencia azul, al igual que la tez que portaba, tal como dictaba su título, "Demonio de Ojos Azules".

El pelaje cubría las patas y, para dar un aspecto atemorizante, llevaba una cobra como cola suponiendo que estaba muerta y solo era una extensión de su cuerpo. En simples palabras, nunca vieron una bestia tan impotente. Portaba un Zanbatō enorme, por su tamaño requería tomarla por las dos manos, ahora mismo la usaba como sustento para apoyarse intimidadamente.

Si no fuera por la orden de ataque, no hubieran peleado, preferían escapar y recibir una renuncia formal por su cobardía. Pero esto era demasiado, a pesar del gran tamaño de su arma tenía un buen balance en sus estadísticas, casi injusto, su velocidad y fuerza eran incomparables con cualquier otro monstruo jefe que hayan batallado antes. El miedo se percibía en todos los rostros, Kobatz era el único que trataba en enfocar su calma para liderar a su escuadrón. Tomaron diferentes posiciones, rodeando al demonio con distancia, dependían de las indicaciones de su coronel para saber en que preciso momento atacar.

Sin embargo, él mismo tenía que decir que su equipo no estaba preparado, aunque no lo diría en voz alta y lo mantendría en su enjambre de pensamientos perjudiciales para la tragedia que estaban sufriendo. A penas acababa de empezar la toma de terreno de este nivel y ya había perdido a dos de sus soldados, dejó que los gritos mortificantes viajaran a un oído y salieran por el otro. Incapaz de producir daños decentes, la euforia de la cabra azul los tenía dominados.

Gohan y los demás corrieron desesperados para alcanzarlos, ya era tarde incluso cuando tenían la oportunidad de escapar. Designados, uno de los tantos que perseveraba su vida sacó un cristal de teletransportación aleatoria para pedir refuerzos. No funciono. La habitación estaba protegida con la misma táctica tramposa que impedía a los jugadores salir automáticamente sin necesidad de cruzar la puerta.

Impuesto a ayudar, Gohan colocó el primer paso en acción, queriendo llevar el furor ardiente que bombeaba en su sangre. Y aun así, no pudo, tras dar el paso al frente cesó en un ligero temblor de su pierna. Perplejo en su rostro, el cuerpo no respondía correctamente a las ordenes que infligía en su cerebro. Un raro, pero conocido sentimiento inundó al chico por la falta de determinación exigida. Protesto mentalmente ante su cobardía ¡Esto no sucedió en ningún momento en el día de hoy, ni ayer, ni el anterior! No tenía sentido, un miedo incoherente estaba invadiendo en base a razones que no captaba.

Levantó la cabeza mirando el derramamiento de sangre falsa que sucedía en vivo para todos los presentes. Lo peor es que también tenían una aflicción similar, era demasiado para ellos incluso si iban todos juntos a la vez. Observaron como un soldado dejó el suelo intentando evitar un golpe certero de la hoja chocando contra el suelo, la fuerza del impacto lo sacudió fuera de la gravedad y, en una velocidad inhumana después de realizar una acción que requería la proporción de su tamaño, ejecutó otro golpe, pero este con la mano empuñada. El cuerpo se hizo trizas en un conjunto de destellos fragmentado de datos y volatilizándose.

En otro intento de no sucumbir a lo que sea que estuviera estorbando su mente, pelo los dientes gruñendo en busca de que el contacto forzado lo liberara. Resultaba exasperante y no servía de nada, tenía la fuerza para pelear y evitar otra matanza.

– _¡Entonces, ¿Por qué sigo aquí sin hacer nada?!_ –Cerró sus ojos esperando encontrar la razón de esto. Y fue ahí cuando la vio a ella de nuevo, el recuerdo no se desvaneció aunque el tiempo haya pasado. Sachi seguía siendo una persona que tuvo una influencia importante en él– _¡Maldición! ¡Piernas muévanse de una vez!_ –Aferrado a los ideales inculcados, logró liberarse dando el siguiente paso de un salto.

Los chicos le ordenaron que se detenga, era estúpido entrar expuesto así de repente, pero se rehusó. Mantuvo su andar a la máxima velocidad que se le permitía, algunos soldados lo vieron desconcertados sin habla, intrépido por sus acciones recientes encaró al jefe. En un comando rápido, materializó su espada actual por encima del hombro derecho llevándose al momento justo la mano al mango.

¡Slash!

Tajó a la bestia indómita por la sección más baja de su espalda azul, el tejido rojo en demostración del corte lo incitó a voltear para encontrar al responsable. De las cuatro barras de vida habían restado poco menos de la mitad de las cuatro, los ataque simples no harían buen efecto en él y no se veía agitado o alterado en recibir tal daño. Un monstruo resistente sin duda, si un ejercito no podía hacer frente a semejante creación de Kayaba, un jugador solitario y talentoso como Gohan no tendría la mínima oportunidad.

Consciente de ello, no paró su embestida, rodó a un lado evitando un movimiento de arco del Zanbatō. El demonio azul no cedió y volvió a implementar otro ataque, sus ojos rojos brillaron en celeste por un breve segundo, colocó ambas manos firmes por el mango elevándola arriba de su cabeza. Debió canalizar una suma increíble de energía en ese instante, dejó caer el arma en un centello naranja contra el suelo, de nuevo la gravedad había perdido sentido para todos los que se encontraban dentro del escenario.

Ese acto no impidió que Gohan se doblegara ante tal truco, al notar que no estaban tan apartado del demonio, usó su propio peso para manipular la caída hacía él. Giró sobre su eje horizontal cortando su nuca, provocando un grito alarido y un enorme daño. Aterrizó al suelo con una mano apoyada, aún no podía relajarse. En cuanto volteo a ver el próximo movimiento, inesperadamente se recompuso de pie con el arma apuntando hacía Gohan para atravesarlo. Reacciono ipso facto en posición con ambas manos empuñadas, no creía poder detener o desviar el ataque, pero fue lo primero que pasó por su mente en ese momento.

–Oe, no te dejare llevarte todo el crédito, egoísta –La sonrisa forzada demostraba que ponía su empeño en una tarea más importante. Kirito apareció, sin que Gohan se percatara de su entrada, haciendo tiempo. Lo más curioso es que no empleaba una espada ¡Sino dos espadas al mismo tiempo!

Absorto en el cruce de espadas negra y verde aguamarina en equis, forcejeando en la colisión contra el gigante con su hoja haciendo presión y chisporroteando. Asuna y Klein, despertando de la impresionante nueva habilidad secreta de su amigo, despegaron en apoyo. El pequeño grupo Fuurinkazan ayudaron a los soldados indefensos, tomando esta chance que les otorgó su líder para salvarlos uno por uno, casi estaban inconscientes o sin fuerzas para levantarse y caminar, balbuceaban palabras indescifrables que no alcanzaban sus oídos.

El Demonio de Ojos Azules visualizaba el campo que lo rodeaba, la programación adherida lo reflejo como una identidad colérica y de poca paciencia. Sus ataque se enfocaban en radio cercano y bajo alcance, poseyendo un gran tamaño dificultaba la velocidad al realizar un ataque simple. No obstante, era inteligente, Asuna perforó varios puntos con su estoque en el abdomen, Gohan y Kirito atacaban en lugares diferentes, pero Kobatz no hacía nada. Y lo notó, no solo el cansancio, estaba apartado de la acción.

El coronel se sentía inútil, sus subordinados lo abandonaron y para colmo estos chicos hacían todo el trabajo. No podía estar más ridiculizado, el temblor en sus piernas era notable, apretó sus dientes inquebrantables y, en un acto osado, sostuvo firme la lanza. Gohan, deteniéndose por un segundo, volteó al oír los pasos acelerados de Kobatz.

–¡Idiota, no te acerques, huye! –No escuchó. Pero el demonio sí. Volvió a resplandecer sus órbitas azules, viendo de un extremo el avatar corriendo hacía él en posición ofensiva.

Apartó a los agresores con un aullido que, no solo aturdió los tímpanos, provocó que retrocedieran. En lugar de aprovechar una habilidad que enfocara en gran números de jugadores, se encargó de Kobatz deslizando su antebrazo con la palma abierta de un manotazo, la fuerza era suficiente para reducir su HP a cero, pues tenía la barra en amarillo.

–¡Cuidado! –Gohan actuó rápido y se anticipo a los planes del monstruo. Saltó para llegar más rápido a él, lo empujó con impulso a una distancia segura. Recibiendo el golpe por él, al mismo tiempo que su espada se escapó de su mano y aterrizó intacta en el suelo.

¡SLAM!

Quizás para muchos sería estúpido de su parte salvar una vida que arriesga otras. Tal vez él mismo podría decir eso, estar apegado a la vida fue un motivo extra para seguir peleando, más aún cuando otra persona sufría o estaba apunto de morir. En cualquier parte de sus recuerdos observaba la muerte en diferentes ángulos, haya crecido o no con la mentalidad de ser partícipe de aquello que tanto detestaba.

Sin duda, cada punto del trayecto lo presenciaba, el derramamiento de sangre, tortura, genocidio, delitos inhumanos. Lo odiaba. Y este mundo formaba parte de ese odio. Sabía de por medio la crueldad del mundo exterior, no todas las personas eran buenas, eso fue algo que su madre le enseño, vaya que tenía razón. Pero nunca pensó que vería tanta crueldad realizada por el hombre, la creación de la realidad misma moldeada como una prisión.

El cuerpo de Gohan se estrelló contra la pared, los gritos de su nombre no alcanzaron sus oídos, si tuviera un cuerpo real ahora mismo tendría una hendidura en su cabeza con un hilo de sangre deslizándose sobre su frente. Y, por más que el sistema no posea un codificador alto para regir un dolor real, su cuerpo se afligió con dicho mal. Se desplomó al suelo boca abajo, nadie podía ayudarlo a levantarse, al menos su HP decayó en los números amarillos.

Pero el Demonio de Ojos Azules no desistía en mantener sus dos barras de HP. Alternó sus ataques, cambiando una modalidad más ofensiva que defensiva. El daño causado sera devuelto violentamente.

Gohan tuvo que insistirle a sus piernas de nuevo, por poco pensaba que habría quedado tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Su vista comenzaba a fallar, veía borrones y cuando se recuperaba se hacían más frecuentes. Inhaló y exhaló hondo varias veces, levantó la mirada al frente como mejor podía. Todo su entorno cambiaba repetidamente en un efecto glitch, revirtiendo el escenario de la sala del jefe por la plataforma cuadriculada del torneo de Cell. Un viejo y desagradable recuerdo que yacía desde hace tiempo.

No podía evitar comparar ambas situaciones, donde la vida de cada jugador presente dependían de él para detener esta atrocidad. Ya no tenía el poder de antes, lo que formaba su verdadera naturaleza, no existía. Estaba limitado a ser una creación simple de una imagen con capacidades que no correspondían para él, solo era una obra de Kayaba Akihiko. Cerró los ojos un momento que parecía eterno, el tiempo desaceleraba y el espacio se reducía en su cabeza. Al momento de abrirlos, no encontró nada más que un vacío blanco sin precedentes e infinito.

Exploró cualquier rincón sin moverse de donde estaba parado, no había nadie o nada que se mostrara para darle una idea de lo que pasaba. Ahora mismo tenía que ayudar y rescatar a sus amigos, no podía perder el tiempo en una broma de su subconsciente.

–Tienes miedo –Su voz resonó detrás. Se giró para encontrarse a él mismo, en su versión de once años, vistiendo la ropa que una vez Piccoro diseño para él. Tenía que inclinar un poco su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, en ese lapso tuvo tiempo para pensar que tanto había crecido. Adoptó la apariencia de la segunda fase del Super Saiyajin, o más bien la identidad de su poder catastrófico.

–¿Qué-?

–Tienes miedo de mí –Lo interrumpió, siendo su propia cabeza intuía de por sí una pregunta bastante obvia para dirigirse a él mismo–. Pero tu mayor miedo es perderlos a ellos. De la misma manera en que les fallaste.

Las sombras de los conocidos fallecidos en SAO se presentaron detrás de la espalda del Gohan del pasado; Diavel, Sachi, Keita; las personas que una vez se relaciono en la Tierra y tuvo el desagrado de presenciar sus sacrificios y fallecimientos; Piccoro, Trunks del futuro, Vegeta, su padre, Dende, Krillin, y la lista de personas seguía acumulándose.

–Tienes miedo de fallarles, miedo de dejar morir a la gente. Teniendo el poder, no lo usas porque temes lastimar a otros. De ser como los villanos que enfrentamos. De doblegarte ante mí otra vez, dejando atrás quien eres realmente y que ocupe ese lugar...

–¡Solo porque no quise cometer el mismo error con Cell! –Bramó furioso. Se hartó de escucharlo, sabía que tenía razón. Pero eso ya no importaba, ¿cierto? Aquí, en SAO, no podía aplicar esa misma fuerza que adquirió. Por más que quisiera, y deseaba hacerlo, no poseía la capacidad para desafiar las reglas de este mundo.

–...Pero no tiene que ser así –Dijo acercándose hacía el verdadero Gohan, en pasos lentos–. Poseemos la determinación suficiente para hacer lo imposible. Tenemos la fuerza para hacerlo –Desde ese momento dejó de referirse a él como otra persona. Se detuvo observándolo en alto, indiferente, estando a centímetros de distancia.

–¿A que te refieres? No soy capaz de manipular la energía como antes. Este mundo no es real.

–No puedes hacerlo si te bloqueas –Contesto enseguida. Gohan aún no podía comprenderlo correctamente, el Ki no podía utilizarse en un mundo donde la vida no era más que solo datos. Nada contenía una pizca de energía, ni siquiera él o los demás eran reales, todo lo que conformaba SAO consistía en un programa para reflejar la naturaleza y como el hombre podía interactuar con ella–. Necesitas de mí ayuda, pero con tu temor no seremos hábiles de hacer algo. Impides que tu poder fluya por ello. No solo eso, no quieres defraudar a...

–A papá... Lo sé... –Terminó la frase. Sí, muy obvio, incluso para él, sentía que no estaba preparado para ocupar su lugar. Enfrentar todo para proteger a sus seres queridos, librar batallas contra enemigos en busca de la destrucción de un planeta. Su padre, Son Goku, fue alguien a quien admiro por mucho tiempo y aún lo hacía.

En el día de su sacrificio, se obligó a fortalecerse y superar a Goku, porque era su turno de tomar las riendas y ganar sus propias batallas. Hoy en día, sobreviviendo en SAO, y también en el mundo real donde su cuerpo yacía inmóvil y pálido, seguía peleando para vivir, conociendo amigos y derrotando a monstruos. En cierto modo, esa era la vida de su padre desde su niñez, después de todo no eran tan diferentes.

Es cierto que Gohan no adoraba pelear tanto como Goku, fue arrastrado a eso solo con el propósito de cuidar a las personas que más amaba en el mundo; su familia y amigos. Realmente no tuvo opción, tal vez participó y confronto cualquier dolor, pero no lo hizo porque quiso. Odiaba ver a la gente sufrir, ese era un incentivo que necesitaba para hacerse más fuerte, su poder se manifestaba por aquellas emociones.

Con el paso del tiempo entendió que, en parte, empezaba a disfrutar las peleas, como un deporte por así decirlo. Una actividad que desarrollo cada vez más en el mes de entrenamiento de Vegeta, fue mucho más estricto con él de lo que fue Piccoro. Pero pudo obtener algunos conceptos de la cultura saiyajin que conllevaba, paso unos días gratificantes. No quiso verlo antes, pero ahora sentía que formaba parte de ese lado, quizás porque no quería convertirse en la viva imagen de cuando Vegeta trato de aniquilar la Tierra. Sin embargo, ser mitad saiyajin le hizo comprender que su poder resaltaba por ahí, pero él decidía en como usarlo y expandir sus horizontes.

–El poder que poseemos es ilimitado. No obstante, viendo la situación en la que nos encontramos, puede otorgarnos una restricción en el uso –Aseguró. Extendió la mano derecha en un ligero ángulo hacía su altura.

–Pero no tenemos nada que perder, ¿cierto? –Leyó sus pensamientos aunque representaba inexpresividad en su rostro. No contestó, pero Gohan sonrió, no tenía que decir algo para afirmar su pregunta– ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? –Estrecho su mano, no percibía el tacto.

El ambiente vació se cegaba lentamente, las personas detrás de su reflejo menor se anticiparon a la misma velocidad. Intuía que estaba despertando, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado o que tanto mantuvo el trance. Pero si sabía que tenía que hacer; luchar con sus amigos y ganar la batalla de una buena vez, el coronel tendrá cualquier momento para discutir con él por robar su victoria o llevarlo hasta una corte por interferir en los negocios del Ejercito. La vida de todos corrían riesgo si no hacían algo, de lo contrario estarían perdidos.

–...Lo sabrás en el momento –Fue lo único que dijo antes de desvanecerse enfrente de él. De alguna forma, pensó que estaba esperando el último segundo para decir eso.

¡Cling! ¡Clang!

Respingo al escuchar el metal de ambas hojas chocar entre sí, estaba apoyado en una mano, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba. Levantó la vista encontrándose a Kirito y al Demonio de Ojos Azules en un enfrentamiento, la Zanbatō contra las dos espadas (Elucidator y Dark Repulsor) en un combate formidable, que para muchos no dejaba de ser distinguido e impactante. Pero Kirito comenzaba a cansarse, a pesar de tener una habilidad inigualable, el manejo de dos espadas en simultaneo esfuerzo y trabajo requería una increíble resistencia, algo que estuvo progresando con el tiempo, aún así no tenía lo suficiente para soportar mucho más.

Gohan quedo boquiabierto, hasta donde veía el estado de salud de la bestia estaba por una barra y media. Sin duda, tanto Kirito y los demás dieron lo mejor, afortunadamente, el transcurso que llevaba inconsciente, el jefe no había matado a nadie. Lograron debilitarlo, era más violento y fuerte, pero sus ataques se hacían lentos.

Pensando en aquella conversación que tuvo con su subconsciente, esa versión de once años tenía razón. Estaba atemorizado de que alguien importante, ya sea en SAO o la Tierra, resultara herido en base a las consecuencias de no actuar cuando la situación lo exigía. Pero ya no se rebajaría a ese nivel, y menos al de Kayaba Akihiko, observó su mano derecha a la cual apretó firmemente. Un golpe es todo lo que necesitaría.

Sin premeditar la disposición de los futuros acontecimientos, en un simple paso, emprendió carrera hacía el demonio azul. Los pasos que producían sus botas alcanzaron los oídos del jefe, deteniendo el siguiente ataque hacía el espadachín adolescente, fijo sus orbes rojos hacía Gohan. Kirito y Asuna le advirtieron que se detuviera, Klein solo observaba estupefacto lo que pasaba y no decía ninguna palabra, los ignoró y siguió moviéndose.

Rugió en cólera, Kirito retrocedió en un pequeño saltó, apuntó la punta del Zanbatō contra él encontrándose a una distancia favorable. No tardo en atacar, cargó hacía adelante extendiendo su gigantesco cuerpo, en un intento de incrustar el filo en su tórax. Percatado de sus acciones, esperando el momento justo, se impulso con la punta del pie para dar otro salto, el arma estrépito contra el suelo a centímetros de su posición. Aterrizó en el antebrazo desnudo, aprovechando la inclinación la usó a su favor para seguir su carrera y soltar un grito alarido con ímpetu.

En ese momento no supo como o porque, su puño derecho, el que pretendía usar, ardía como nunca antes. Las partículas empezaron a destellar, encerrando su mano en una intensa flama rojo cobrizo que rodeaba únicamente esa parte de cuerpo. Sin embargo, no lo sentía, el calor y la radiación no estaban presentes, como si no fuera real. El ardor era intangible al igual que la llama, su corazón palpitaba raudo, no lo sabía, pero parecía que estaba apunto de estallar.

¡Fuosh!

El fuego alrededor de su puño creció más, soltando pequeños rastros de pequeñas llamas desintegrándose al separarse del reactor. Ese no fue el único cambio, sus ojos, antes negros puros, transcendieron en un color rojo rubí en ambas iris y se expandieron un poco más, las pupilas negras parecían puntos. Pero Gohan no lo notaba, ni la alteración en los ojos, que pretendían ir al ritmo de la energía expuesta, o de sus manos en llamas.

De cualquier modo, la sorpresa para todos los presentes, eso también aplicaba para la tropa de Klein y del Ejercito afuera del estadio de batalla, no podía pasar de alto. Atónitos y boquiabiertos, no tenían palabras para descifrar lo que pasaba, nadie tenía idea. Haciendo memoria de las habilidades registradas en SAO, ninguna atribuía ataques físicos o mágicos en objetos no identificados como armas o elixires en la producción de alquimia. Era imposible, y menos de que se trate de un error del juego, que un jugador pueda realizar magia.

El demonio, por otro lado, no estaba enterado de la rareza de Gohan por su objetivo principal de erradicación de los jugadores. Rugió otra vez, retrocedió su brazo para destruir su balance, en esa oportunidad, Gohan aplicó un último saltó llegando a la altura del hocico. Reveló su dentadura intimidante, pero no se inmutó, apuntó con precisión antes de colocar el puño por encima del hombro y dar otro grito de guerra.

Todas las emociones fuertes fueron impartidas en aquella flama etérea, fue en ese momento que se percató en la similitud que había entre el pasado y el presente. Iba a terminar la pelea de la misma forma que hizo con Cell, pero esta vez sin la ayuda de su padre. Lo veía claramente, su yo del ahora y pasado, unidos en perfecta sincronía, claro, todo pasaba por su cabeza, pero se sentía tan real. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez intercambiaban fotogramas sin ceder ante cualquier circunstancia.

Atinó a la mejilla izquierda.

PUM

El golpe resonó en el área, el demonio casi perdía el equilibrio, el suelo retumbo cuando dio un paso atrás. No se detuvo, la gravedad aún no lo doblegaba, siguió empujando su puño contra él, aún no acababa, de ser así el daño no sería crítico y poderoso como lo deseaba. Siguió presionando, grito aun más fuerte liberando el fuego yaciente en una explosión, fue cuando finalmente descubrió su presencia, tal impacto separó a Gohan de la bestia.

El Demonio de Ojos Azules ahogó un grito antes de perder el balance, las barras de vida descendían muy rápido hasta 0. Si se hubiera derrumbado habría aplastado a la gran mayoría, cuando los números de su vida decayeron, un sinfín de fragmentos diminutos se desvanecían lentamente mientras en un letrero gigante exponía: Congratulations!

Gohan sentía que flotaba pausado en el espacio, los parpados se cerraban, ahora sentía un dolor profundo en alguna parte del torso que no podía desentrañar. Pero dolía, y mucho. Para cuando aterrizó, Kirito y Asuna fueron los más cercanos que estaban, no podía mover los labios para modular palabras, tampoco los escuchaba repitiendo su nombre y preguntándole si estaba bien. Antes de quedar dormido con una sonrisa tonta, reviso en la esquina inferior derecha el ritmo cardíaco que aparecía en pantalla, solo estaba para sus ojos esa información por lo tanto nadie era consciente de su ataque al corazón.

Finalmente, se durmió, a pesar de las protestas de sus amigos para que se quede con ellos, Asuna parecía estar apunto por reventar en lagrimas. Pero estaba muy cansado para hacer algo, quería estar un buen rato así.

La peor parte se la llevaron los médicos cuando uno de ellos entró a la habitación y avisó por medio de una llamada en general de emergencia. El paciente estaba sufriendo terribles convulsiones y espasmos en el tórax, los movimientos eran totalmente involuntarios y sin presencias de emociones humanas debajo del casco. Los pitidos del pulsometro irritaban los tímpanos y los latidos se disparaban por más de 200. Los enfermeros y doctores temían usar los electrochoques, podrían matarlo directamente.

Meditando entre tanto caos, para sorpresa de todos, el ritmo cardíaco disminuyo a niveles normales de repente, su pecho se inflaba y contraía normalmente. No por ello, se permitieron tomarlo con calma, era el único paciente que sufría este tipo de cosas. Nadie más llevaba consigo estos sucesos y acontecimientos tan horribles. El mismo doctor que recibió a Bulma imprimió un electrocardiograma, en una próxima ocasión se lo presentaría.

* * *

Exhausto y con pocas energías físicas para levantarse, lentamente recuperaba la conciencia, sus parpados se abrían dando paso a manchas borrosas grises y brumosas. Las voces agudas del exterior no estaban presentes en su campo visual, Gohan quiso hablar, pero seguía tan cansado para escupir palabras que no valía la pena intentarlo. No obstante, una vez que su visión se aclaró correctamente, lo mejor que pudo reconocer fue el sedoso cabello de Asuna de un costado.

Ella volvió a verlo y con una sonrisa, aviso a los chicos de su despertar. Kirito y Klein se acercaron, su pequeño gremio mantenían detrás de él y el Ejercito estaba apartado del circulo. Parpadeó un par de veces, las expresiones alegres y preocupadas pasaron por alto en su cabeza, no tenía idea de porque tanta enjundia. Pero sus recuerdos hicieron clic, había derrotado al Demonio de Ojos Azules, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

–¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido? –Preguntó, sentía que era lo único que necesitaba saber. Con cuidado y ayuda de los brazos de Klein, se incorporó sentado, todos hicieron lo mismo para no forzarlo demasiado.

–Media hora. Nos diste un gran susto, tu salud descendió en rojo –Respondió Kirito. Parecía más cuerdo que Asuna, ella tenía pequeñas lagrimas a punto de formarse. Casi moría, tuvo mucha suerte, ya sea por la caída o por su acto autosuicida.

–Vaya, lo siento, chicos. No quise preocuparlos de esa manera –En un ademan frotándose la nuca, forzó su sonrisa a pesar de no ser lo más conveniente. Los mató del susto, creyendo que iba a morir enfrente de los ojos de sus amigos.

–¡Idiota! –Asuna se refregó los ojos húmedos con el antebrazo y, en un movimiento inesperado de parte de Gohan y Kirito, lo abrazó con fuerza, apretando cada vez más como si fuera un muñeco de felpa– No sabes cuan preocupados nos tenías, ¿En que diablos estabas pensando? –Lo trató ocultar de ellos, pero las lagrimas volvieron a crecer en las retinas. Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, de alguna forma no querían que la vieran de esa manera sensible. Gohan sonrió por el afecto y se mantuvo callado.

–Hm, no es justo –La voz quejumbrosa de Klein sonaba divertida, sonrió incrédulo observando a los dos chicos masculinos–. Kirito puede manejar dos espadas al mismo tiempo y Gohan puede... Uhh, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?

Él no era el único en busca de respuestas, por supuesto que no, y todos lo entendían perfectamente. No era usual encontrar usuarios con poderes mágicos, ese tipo de habilidades estaban reservadas para las armas únicamente. Pero de alguna forma, Gohan rompió esa regla y la manipulo a su antojo.

Ese era el mejor punto de vista para describirlo, pero ni siquiera debería ser posible tal cualidad en un mundo donde la magia no existe. En el mundo real, al menos para la vida del saiyajin, la energía puede ser controlada en cualquier parte del cuerpo y administrarla como reserva o para el momento justo. En este no existía tal cosa, y si lo hiciera Kayaba se hubiera encargado de configurar a los monstruos (de enemigos hasta jefes) para resistir ataque de fuego según en el elemento que otorgue la ventaja en la batalla.

Gohan había derrotado al jefe de un golpe. Un golpe a mano desnuda, sin ítems que fortalecieran las estadísticas ofensivas, no usó armamentos especiales que beneficiaran un incremento físico. Usó magia, todos lo vieron explotar en el hocico de la enorme bestia inhumana. Ellos solo podían esperar una explicación suya.

–No tengo idea –Sorprendidos, aunque no resultaría extraño ante aquella posibilidad. Asuna se apartó para escuchar mejor, él ciertamente tampoco estaba enterado de lo que pasó en aquel momento–. Fue como si fuera algo... Instintivo. No se como ponerlo en palabras, sinceramente estoy tan perdido como ustedes.

–¡No me digas eso, esperaba que me dieras una respuesta! –Exclamo Klein agitándolo de un lado a otro con las manos sobre sus hombros. Sentía celos, al principio Kirito demostró ser, no solo un Beta Tester, un excelente jugador y ahora que tenía dos espadas en uso simultaneo eso lo duplicaba. Ahora Gohan podía crear fuego en la punta de sus dedos ¡Y sin tener una razón lógica para ellos!

–No es que quiera sembrar malas hierbas, pero.. –Kirito hizo una pausa, deteniendo a Klein y llamando la atención de todos, incluso los del Ejercito. Después de meditarlo en silencio un momento, surgió una idea que probablemente no sea del agrado de muchos– ¿Han pensado de que Gohan sea una clase de Cheater?

Todos habían quedado en silencio, Asuna y Klein también callaron, era una posibilidad con varios fundamentos que podían afirmar aquella hipótesis. Después de todo, si entre ellos había un Beater que conocía los caminos desde los primeros pisos de Aincrad como la palma de su propia mano, ¿Acaso no podía existir un Cheater que realice conjuros mágicos basados en otros juegos de fantasía?

Por supuesto, esto seguía siendo lo que era por ahora, una hipótesis. Sin embargo, no era una locura pensar eso. Kirito no planeaba hundir a su compañero o marcarlo como un jugador tramposo que rompía las reglas de SAO, sería hipócrita para él decir eso, había ocultado ser un Beta Tester desde que había iniciado sesión en este mundo. Además, fue algo que sucedió recientemente, han pasado dos años, nunca vieron a Gohan usar esas habilidades antes, más aun cuando él no era el tipo de persona que mentía o guardaba secretos.

–...Es decir, es solo una suposición, ¿cierto? –Klein buscó una respuesta mirando entre Kirito y Gohan. No respondieron, pero los susurros del fondo era perceptibles para cualquiera. Eso no aligeraba las cosas, tener caras alrededor de un jugador no siempre resultaba bien.

Aquellos que cumplían un rol como cazarrecompensas normalmente se fijaban en jugadores de icono naranja o rojo, dependiendo del precio por los crímenes cometidos. Aunque ahora habían gremios que solían ser mafiosos y buscaban eliminar cabezas a los jugadores de alto valor. También estaban los gremios nobles o fuerza militar que reclutaban a ciertas personas con un interesante historial y habilidades únicas, que aumentaría el rango de posición para ser reconocidos en todo Aincrad.

En otras palabras, ser famoso es poco conveniente en cualquier aspecto al que te rehúses participar. No siempre tenían la opción, llevando a la fuerza a los elegido hacía sus lideres para decidir por ellos. Solían ser pocos los jugadores que eran temidos en la sociedad, trabajando solos y en su propio estilo de vida.

En ese lapso silencioso, Gohan se levantó y caminó hacía el batallón del coronel, quien a pesar de estar atento a la conversación no se veía afectado al notar sus pasos acercándose a ellos, a diferencia de sus subordinados él sabía mantener la calma. Cuando lo llamó por su nombre, trazó media vuelta, observándolo con el casco inclinado hacía su altura y una expresión severa, el mejor intentó de Gohan para sorprenderlo fue estirar su brazo con la mano abierta.

–Espero que reconsidere mejor su decisión la próxima vez que quiera enviar a su equipo en una batalla –Dijo sin inmutar a Kobatz, pero a sus soldados le sorprendieron más el hecho de que tuviera la voluntad para decírselo en cara, nadie de ellos lo hubiera hecho. O tal vez que no respondiera en el momento que termino de hablar, se quedo pensativo sin realizar cualquier movimiento u orden a su grupo.

–Hm, ya veremos... –Dijo en respuesta. Se apartó de él y junto con sus soldados se dispuso retirarse de la sala del jefe. Luego de lo que habían pasado seguían cansados, trataron de no mostrar su agotamiento al coronel en caso de que decidiera un castigo para ellos.

Gohan no estaba impresionado por su actitud orgullosa, quizás no era de las personas que prefería recibir ayuda que morir en el intento. Suspiro relajando sus hombros, al menos había tratado de darle un buen consejo, solo esperaba que hiciera caso y no arriesgara la vida de esas pobres personas.

–Que cretino –Opinó Klein acercándose a Gohan a su lado, eso incluía a Kirito y Asuna del lado derecho–. Ni siquiera un gracias. No me sorprendería que sus soldados sufran un infierno.

–No tienes porque preocuparte, Gohan –Kirito le dio unas palmadas en la espalda–. Ellos eran conscientes de las consecuencias que conllevaría.

–Kirito tiene razón, salvaste sus vidas, no solo la del coronel –Asuna sonrió.

–Aww, basta, chicos –Se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta atención por sus acciones. Estaba muy agradecido de tenerlos en su vida. Pero ahora había un problema que tenía que resolver–. Tengo hambre, ¡Vamos a comer algo!

–Si, yo también, conozco un lugar en el piso 56 –Dijo Kirito. Puso todas sus energías empuñando sus dos espadas, lógicamente estaba hambriento luego de tanto esfuerzo.

–Los acompaño, Kirito no podrá pagar todo otra vez –Bromeó Asuna lanzando una mirada hacía el saiyajin que solo respondió sacando su lengua en forma de insulto infantil.

–¡Oigan, oigan, no entiendo sus referencias! Por lo tanto, los chicos y yo también vamos –Su grupo contesto en afirmación simultáneamente.

Fue definitivo, todos arribaron al local que había recomendado Kirito para celebrar su victoria, ordenaron una cantidad excesiva de comida. Diferentes platillos que pertenecían en varias regiones del mundo real, no podía faltar la cerveza artesanal aunque solo tomaron Klein y sus amigos mientras que Gohan, Kirito y Asuna se arreglaron con agua. Cuando la mesera llegó con dos bandejas en cada mano, una vez que la dejaba en la mesa, regresaba con más platos y tablas de comida.

Claro, el espectáculo de Gohan devorando cada entrada y platillo principal no faltó, Klein enloqueció cuando lo veía engullir comida a montones. Exigiendo una respuesta de los otros adolescentes, riendo en vergüenza por la falta de modales de su amigo, aclararon que siempre fue así. A Gohan no le molestaba, su padre y él compartían el gusto por la comida, resultaba difícil para ellos comprender el metabolismo.

Las risas fueron y vinieron, contando anécdotas de sus vidas, reviviendo momentos dentro y fuera de batalla. La convivencia era bastante agradable para todos, el banquete resultaba lo de menos, las experiencias que compartían y vivían eran únicas. La felicidad era imposible no percatarse o evadirla, se sentían en paz conviviendo entre ellos.

* * *

No pasó una semana, solo transcurrieron tres días desde que se hizo pública la noticia de un jugador que derroto a un jefe del piso 74, el dato de que este utilizó un atributo mágico, ígneo para ser exactos, resaltó demasiado en la multitud. Todos sabían al respecto, quien, cuando, donde, pero nadie podía responder cómo. Un enigma enorme que causó diferentes reacciones en la gente.

Lo primero fueron rumores, que Gohan era un Cheater que corrompió el sistema de SAO para beneficio propio e injusto para los demás que lidiaban cada día para salir de este infierno. Algunos pasaron por alto esa información, que un jugador solitario venciera a un jefe era algo que leían en cualquier lado, pero el periodismo seguía siendo una fuente engañosa, el sistema no era el único que notificaba a las personas en diarios, la gente también mantenía las viejas costumbres de escribir noticia con el fin de ganar dinero.

Recibía miradas de odio y rechazo, tratándolo como si fuera una clase de monstruo o criminal suelto por el flojo sistema judicial. Normalmente los ignoraba, no le importaba tener su rostro en la portada del diario, solo no toleraba que incluyeran información en contra de su persona, siendo falsa por cierto, por el hecho que manifestó algo raro y sin sentido. Él también trato de buscar respuestas, intentó recrear la escena peleando contra un enemigo común, pero solo lograba aturdirlo unos segundos. Ciertamente no era un caso que llamaría normal.

La energía que estaba acostumbrado a manipular estaba viva, aquí nada lo estaba. SAO se regía en una infinidad de datos numéricos, programado para instituir normas o leyes que marcaran una línea imaginaria entre lo posible e imposible. Y Gohan acababa de romper aquellas reglas impuestas desde el lanzamiento de la creación de Kayaba Akihiko. No podía decidir si se sentía orgulloso por lograr algo positivo o apenado por el simple motivo de no ser capaz de repetirlo de nuevo. No tenía sentido.

Al horario del mediodía había quedado con Lis en la casa de Egil para hablar sobre el asunto, el cual sorprendió no solo a la pelirosa sino también al mercader. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera, se ubicaban en el cuarto de arriba de la tienda, Egil decidió cerrar por el tiempo que Gohan y Lis estuvieran presentes. Ya que el saiyajin era la "celebridad" del momento, lo mejor sería pasar bajo el radar de cualquier fisgón a su alcance.

–"El Demonio de Ojos Azules, el monstruo jefe que asesinó brutalmente a una parte del séquito del Ejercito –Egil releía la hoja principal del diario desde su pantalla en voz alta–. El líder del grupo llevó consigo al resto de la armada sobreviviente a los cuarteles. Sin embargo, su victoria fue arrebatada por un jugador solitario conocido como Gohan, quien efectuó una habilidad, no solo única, sino también incoherente por no decir imposible. Derrotó al jefe con una habilidad, supuestamente, mágica de atributo fuego"

–Aun no puedo creerlo –Dijo Lis colocando las manos sobre la nuca mientras estiraba los pies–, ¿Y dices que no tienes idea de como lo hiciste?

–Así es –Respondió. Su mejilla derecha estaba pegada al inmueble–. No solo eso. Hubo personas que me perseguían y rodeaban, exigiendo respuestas y no sabía como responderlas.

–Además de que ya tienes un apodo –Cuando Lis y Gohan atendieron a la voz de Egil, instantáneamente volteó 180° el panel mostrando el encabezado junto con una imagen ilustrada de él. Era un diario de la fecha actual– Al parecer decidieron llamarte "Hiken no Gohan".

–¿Hiken no... Gohan? –No lo podía creer. Tres días y ya tenía un sobrenombre, uno el cual no iba a sus gustos, muy obvio y lo hacía ver como una clase de pirata. Pero al parecer su opinión no importaba porque no lo decidía él, sino un grupo de personas que decidieron apodarlo por este raro fenómeno.

–"Hiken" quiere decir "Puño de fuego", ¿no? Parece algo forzado, ni siquiera lo ha hecho más de una vez –Su comentario hundió la cabeza de Gohan a como estaba antes. Solo se preguntaba hasta cuando iba durar todo esto.

En ese preciso instante, el portazo de la puerta los despabilo a todos, los pasos activos retumbaban por la escalera. Asuna entró agobiada, no solo por la pequeña multitud que intentó reunir información sobre el tipo de relación que tenía con Gohan, afortunadamente los perdió al teletransportarse sin que la escuchen susurrar el nombre de la ciudad, sino porque venía con una orden desde sus superiores.

Su rostro dejaba mucho que decir, estaba hiperventilada con una mano en el pecho, tomaba bocanadas de aire profundas. Cuando lo encontró se tomó unos segundos para descansar apoyada en una columna de madera que sostenía el techo de hormigón. Ignoró la presencia de Egil y Lis, sus ojos se enfocaron en Gohan y en cuanto recupero el aliento habló.

–¡Gohan, es el comandante...! –Él fue el más rápido en sorprenderse, arqueo las cejas sin esperarse de la continuación de sus palabras– ¡Quiere hablar contigo en persona!

* * *

La ciudad de Grandzam, perteneciente en el piso 55, estaba mayormente constituida por un enorme castillo decretado en nombre de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre. Todo el bendito lugar era registrado como la propia casa del gremio, y decir que era enorme es quedarse corto, ocupaba gran parte de la ciudad. La arquitectura estaba protegida por una enorme muralla gris y pulcra, las banderas con el símbolo de su gremio estaban repartidas de cuatro en la puerta de entrada asegurada por dos guardias en su turno de vigía, en las columnas yacían estatuas del mismo material representando a la misma persona semidesnuda con una lanza en mano.

El interior parecía tener el doble de espacio, habían torres de defensa en dos extremos, no había nadie por el momento dentro de ellas, el suelo liso se extendía hasta la entrada de un castillo. Otros cuarteles estaban presentes alrededor, pero la prisa con que acompañaba Asuna a Gohan y a Kirito tenía sus reservas para el líder de la reunión, al parecer ambos formaban parte del centro de atención. Aun así, Gohan no podía evitar sentirse más estupefacto y admirado por todo el lugar, sus ojos negros formaron estrellas sin dejar de repartir miradas a cualquier cosa.

Entraron al castillo más alto y grande, las ventanas tenían el marco de los vitrales exponiendo la luz del sol, el piso cerámico estaba conformado por rombos negros y blancos, las puertas medían el doble de ellos en alto y longitud, tampoco faltaban los soldados que pasaban de un lado a otro conversando entre ellos o en silencio.

Desde que llegaron a la residencia del gremio de Asuna, no les había dado una explicación del porque de esta repentina entrevista con su comandante. Cuando Gohan preguntó no recibió respuesta, buscó la mirada de Kirito para que hablé por ella o intente ayudarlo, también se quedo callado, lo único que le sugirió fue que esperara hasta que llegaran.

Pasaron por la última puerta, luego de que Asuna presentara el motivo al par de guardias por la intervención a la sala de reuniones del Consejo. Por alguna razón que Gohan no comprendía, la puerta era más grande y pesada para que dos personas tiren de ella con dos manos empuñadas en el picaporte de cada lado. La luz solar los inundó de golpe, Gohan y Kirito supusieron que estarían a oscuras, el panel de las ventanas rodeaba el límite de la habitación, adornado con gigantescos banderines rectangulares con el icono del gremio. En la mesa curva del fondo estaban sentados 5 personas, entre ellas el mismo líder ubicado en el medio por su posición importante y destacada en la comunidad.

Heathcliff, el comandante y fundador de esta noble organización, presentaba una figura más imponente de frente que una imagen de él. Posaba con los codos sobre la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados se sostenía como soporte en el puente de la nariz, sus ojos grises hacía los presentes señalo lo opuesto a la comodidad de una junta aunque haya trazado una sonrisa y ablandado sus gestos faciales. Vestía un abrigó rojo con franjas blancas lisas de los hombros al final de las mangas y del cuello de tortuga hasta el recorrido de la cremallera, también un traje negro ajustado a cuerpo completo, desde la perspectiva de Gohan y los demás no notaban el resto de la ropa debido a que la mesa ocultaba el pantalón rojo apretado y botas blancas largas que llegaban por encima del tobillo.

–Gracias por llegar lo antes posible, Asuna. Lamento si cause inconvenientes sin previo aviso –Rechazó las disculpas de su líder con cortesía. La voz de Heatchcliff sonaba grave y paciente, ya de por sí Gohan asumió que cumplía con los requisitos para ser un líder nato–. Agradezco que ustedes dos hayan cooperado en reunirse con nosotros.

–Es un honor para mí presentarme ante usted, señor Heathcliff –Gohan, atentó a los modales, hizo una reverencia. Kirito accidentalmente escupió una pequeña risa por las presentaciones que solía hacer su amigo al conocer gente que, aunque importantes en este mundo, tenían vidas simples y normales, Asuna aplastó su pie debido a la falta de respeto, pero ahogó el quejido para no ser escuchado.

–Por favor, no hace falta tal conducta –Alivianó el comportamiento de Gohan con una mano en alto–. Tengo entendido que Kirito y tu han combatido junto a nuestro gremio en varias ocasiones, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –Asintió en respuesta, el espadachín se permitió hablar sin ser juzgado por la mirada intensa de Asuna.

–Señor, no es que quiera ser irrespetuoso, respeto su autoridad como uno de los gremios mejores calificados para liberar este mundo, de eso no tengo duda –Todos sabían a donde quería llegar, no era de sorprenderse. Después de todo, no era un tema que hayan restringido, en cualquier momento se iban a enterar por cualquier gremio–. Pero lo que usted quiere es que Gohan y yo nos unamos a su gremio, ¿cierto? –Hubo un breve silencio, el otro involucrado en la discusión también había conectado con ese pensamiento, prefería que Heathcliff lo dijera en su lugar.

–Así es, conozco sus reputaciones como jugadores solitarios a la perfección. Sé que trabajan por medio de sus propias reglas y desean permanecer en ese estado –No era ningún tonto, cualquier presente lo dictaminaría de lo que sea menos eso. Los conocía desde antes, no conversó en privado con ninguno de los dos, directamente denegarían a cualquier gremio que cruce palabras con uno de ellos. Sí, los requería en este gremio para sus propios fines y colaboración en el mismo–. Sin embargo, deben entender que la situación de nuestro gremio esta pasando actualmente por un decrecimiento en lo que respecta en fuerza militar. A pesar de que la gente nos reconoce como el gremio más poderoso, perdemos vidas durante la liberación de los pisos, nuestros hombres a penas pudieron con el jefe del piso 75, y cada vez somos menos.

–Están llegando a un límite –Resumió Gohan en pocas palabras, Heathcliff asintió en silencio–. No puedo culparlo, yo también haría lo mismo si fuera usted. Los jefes se hacen más fuertes y difíciles de vencer, no es una sorpresa que varios grupos se retracten en pelear los siguientes.

–Y menos aún cuando los más pequeños ven que los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre van reduciendo sus número por la tasa de mortalidad –Prosiguió Kirito. Coincidían en ello, pero había algo que necesitaba saber–. Pero, ¿Qué le hace creer que con nuestra ayuda podemos hacer algo al respecto? No es como si nuestra presencia aquí desde lo ocurrido hace tres días haga una gran diferencia. De hecho, diría que ahuyentaríamos a posibles candidatos a participar en la conquista de los pisos cerrados.

–No precisamente –En lugar de que Heathcliff contestara, Gohan se encargó de argumentar en contra de su lógica–. Piénsalo de esta forma, hipotéticamente de que tu o yo nos uniéramos, el resultado de nuestros logros en misiones en nombre del gremio subiría nuestro estatus y rango como jugadores individuales. Es cierto que habrá personas que se resignarían en luchar batallas contra jefes de alto nivel, pero nuestra influencia aquí marcaría inspiración a los gremios inferiores, por lo que de a poco se incrementaran los números.

–Gohan tiene razón –Apoyó Asuna–. Y no solo jefes, cultos como Ataúd Risueño es una de las razones por la que nuestros soldados tienen temor. No hay mucha gente que decida apoyarnos en eso y, lógicamente, el equipo de investigación no se decide acercarse a ellos.

–Ellos aumentaron en número y amplificaron sus defensas –Añadió el comandante. Todos en el Consejo tenían sus propios pensamientos sobre ese gremio asesino, era devastador como un conjunto de criminales degollaba la vida de tantas personas para satisfacción personal–. Varios de nuestros hombres cayeron en manos de Ataúd Risueño, actualmente se rehúsan a colaborar para enfrentarlos en grupo. Es por eso que los necesitamos, poseen cualidades que muchos no han desarrollado, son excepcionales por mucho.

–Comandante Heathcliff, entiendo que necesite de nuestra ayuda para aglomerar su gremio –Dijo Gohan teniendo la atención de todos los presentes. Él admiraba al comandante, siempre estuvo feliz de participar cuando se le permitía, pero al punto de formar parte de su alianza solo porque poseía esa rara habilidad de fuego, no creía estar preparado todavía para pelear como un miembro destacado–. Pero a diferencia de Kirito, no tengo control sobre mi habilidad que ha sido esparcida por la publicidad.

–Hmm, ¿Cómo es eso, puedes explicarnos? –Acentuó sus gestos afilando las cejas. El joven se sintió un poco intimidado, tomó aire y procedió.

–No estoy seguro como sucedió exactamente, tampoco creo ser capaz de entenderlo yo mismo –Heathcliff parecía sorprendido, quedo boquiabierto unos segundos luego de que decidiera continuar–. No se si podre hacerlo de nuevo. Como dije, yo no puedo activar mi habilidad especial como la doble empuñadura de Kirito. Es por eso que no quiero unirme, no lo quiero decepcionar, señor –Se disculpó en una reverencia, manteniendo su inclinación en silencio. Comprendería que no lo quisiera dentro, después de todo, alguien que no es capaz de utilizar su propia habilidad correctamente podría arriesgar varias vidas.

–Entiendo... –Cerró los ojos, meditando sobre su situación. Gohan esperaba con una sonrisa crédula en el rostro la orden para que se retire– Aún así, no veo ningún problema para que puedas formar parte del gremio.

–¿Qué? –Tanto él, Kirito y Asuna se pasmaron al recibir tal respuesta. Heathcliff sonrió, una vez que Gohan se incorporó de pie quedo en silencio.

–Desarrollaste una habilidad única, pero no define que seas inútil. Desde tiempo atrás excediste la expectativa de muchos, la razón por la que no te reclute antes fue porque respetaba tu posición de jugador solitario –No podía contradecir ese argumento, prefería vivir por su cuenta, reservándose los gremios para otra ocasión o nunca. Pero ahora, que estaban a unos pisos más de llegar al final de todo esto, tenía que volver a formar parte de uno–. Sin embargo, necesitas entrenamiento y adaptarte a nuestras normas. Puedes seguir formando equipo con Asuna, pero tus misiones serán restringidas en algunas ocasiones.

–¡S-Si, señor! –Golpeó puño contra el pecho derecho, segundos de silencio después entendió que lo había hecho al revés, por lo que hizo un cambio rápido colocando la otra mano empuñada en el lado opuesto. Esto ganó un suspiro con la palma en la cara de Asuna, avergonzada del idiota de su amigo, y una pequeña risa de Heathcliff.

–¿Qué me dices tu, Kirito? –Preguntó. El rostro indiferente de Kirito daba entender que pensaba al respecto, él desde el principio buscó ser solitario para no apegarse a los demás. Hasta que conoció a Gohan y Asuna, prácticamente cambiaron su vida, también pensó el estado actual en que se encontraban todos los sobrevivientes.

Sí, en este mundo nada cambiaba, cada día era el mismo, mañana seguirán atrapados en SAO esperando hasta que alguien abra el piso 100. No envejecían, pero en el mundo real si lo hacían, sus cuerpos no podrían soportar por siempre este trato, lo peor es que no estaban conscientes de lo que pasaba allá fuera, por lo que despertar al día siguiente era una forma de saber que no estaban muertos. Cuanto más estén conectados al servidor menos serán capaces de utilizar el cuerpo humano, si bien estaban acostumbrados desde que entraron a SAO, el avatar construido no representaba un cuerpo normal, era falso e irreal.

El día que salgan de aquí sentirán el cuerpo pesado, serán muy frágiles, la respiración les dificultara y dolerá un poco, sus serán reacciones lentas. Han pasado dos años, era sorprendente que llegaran hasta este punto, morían lentamente. Pero todo lo que han progresado no tendría que ser desperdiciado, mucha gente murió porque querían salir de este infierno llamado paraíso y los que seguían vivos daban su vida por ello. Después de eso, solo su compromiso llevaría a cabo su propio destino.

–En otra ocasión hubiera rechazado esa oferta –Curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa, viendo de reojo a los otros dos adolescentes–. Pero si no fuera por Asuna y el estúpido de al lado no entraría en conflicto para decidirme. Soy consciente del peligro que nos depara, también de que cuanto más tiempo estemos varados en este mundo moriremos de cualquier otra forma. Aceptare, pero con la condición de que mantengan al guardaespaldas de Asuna alejado de ella.

–No hay problema, me disculpó por los inconvenientes que les provocó. No teníamos idea sobre ello hasta que Asuna personalmente nos informo –Así es, fue una locura de parte de Kuradeel causar tal estrafalaria, pudo haber infligido una mala imagen en el gremio como menos. Sacudió esos pensamientos irrelevantes y se concentró en el tema actual–. De todas formas, me alegra que hayan aceptado esta petición. Más adelante enviare el equipo para ustedes dos, por ahora pueden retirarse. Pero, Gohan, quisiera tomar un minuto de tu tiempo para discutir sobre un asunto importante.

El joven saiyajin asintió, Kirito y Asuna volvieron por donde entraron, Heathcliff ordenó al resto del Consejo que se retiren también. Solo quedaron Gohan y el comandante, la habitación parecía haber cambiado la atmósfera a una más silenciosa, la postura de Heathcliff no cambió en absoluto. Mantenía su sonrisa, juzgándolo con sus ojos sin incomodarse por el único mechón de pelo gris que colgaba sobre su frente.

En cuanto procedió a organizar las palabras y concluirlas en una simple oración, dejó helado a Gohan. Las pupilas se encogieron en diminutos puntos temblando en la esclerótica, todo lo demás había perdido sentido para él, sentía que se nublaba la vista concentrando la figura inmutable de Heathcliff. Por un segundo vio que su semblante sonriente se ensancho levemente, se sentía omnipotente desde su lugar.

–D... Disculpe, ¿Puede repetir lo que dijo? –Tragó saliva antes de preguntar. Quería estar seguro que escuchó correctamente, deseaba que solo fuera una broma pesada de su cabeza.

–Yo soy Kayaba Akihiko.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Tal como prometí, avance durante las vacaciones de verano, en esta y otras historias (solo en una). Este capítulo me tenía ansioso por empezar y finalizar, es uno de los más importantes, también habrá otros, PERO eso sera para más adelante. Survivor's es uno de mis X'overs que más empeño le pongo, hay más que tengo que comenzar y son igual de importantes, por el momento tengo que continuar con historias que tengo pendientes.**

 **Hablando del capítulo, sé que todos no estaremos de acuerdo con que Heathcliff se revele como Kayaba Akihiko, créanme, yo también tuve mis dudas cuando pensaba armar la historia. En el siguiente capítulo explicare la razón de porque lo hizo y con que propósito, no pienso desarrollar la trama como hizo Kayaba antes de desaparecer diciendo antes de su muerte que no recordaba el motivo de SAO ¡Yo pienso cambiar eso! OJO, esto entraría en parte del siguiente capítulo... En parte al menos.**

 **Otra razón por la que pienso que no lo haría es porque Kayaba ve a Gohan como un jugador ordinario, de la misma forma que trató a Kirito y al resto, pero como dije, respuestas como esas serán explicadas para después.**

 **Sacando eso, el personaje Kaede es una referencia a la novela visual conocida como "Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony", tengo en mente crear dos OC's más para más adelante.**

 **Oh, y por último, la nueva habilidad de Gohan representa, como se explica así mismo, un atributo de fuego que NO se usa con frecuencia, tampoco quiere decir que pueda usar Ki en SAO, ya que no tendría sentido y arruinaría la trama. El título también hace referencia a One Piece, al hermano difunto de Luffy, Portgas D. Ace (Hiken no Ace), por lo que decidí usar su apodo para Gohan, al menos en SAO.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **~Elchico 64**


End file.
